This Love Is Quinncedes
by NotEnoughQuinncedes
Summary: Quinn fell in love with Mercedes when they were only 16 years old. Now in their 30's they try to keep their love going strong in the midst of drama, jealousy, and three children. Mentions of Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

# This Love Is Quinncedes Chapter 1 #

"Baby." Mercedes whispered to her sleeping wife who was snuggled up to her side.

"Baby we have to get up." this only caused for her wife to pull her closer and snuggle more into her side. " No wanna sleep and cuddle with my wife" Mercedes couldnt help but giggle at how cute her wife looked right now but she knew they had to get up because the kids would have to get ready for school soon.

"Quinn Fabray Jones get up right now or wont be cuddling with me or doing anything else for a month." This cause Quinn to instantly shoot straight up in bed and glare at her wife.

" You wouldnt." Quinn said more as a question than a statement.

" You wanna try your luck and see."  
Mercedes said with a playful glare knowing how much her wife craved to be close to her in some way.

" Ughh fine I'm up but that is so not fair to use sex and cuddles against me, especially SEX!" Quinn said as she rushed out of bed and into their bathroom.

" Love you too baby." Mercedes yelled as her wife ran into their bathroom.  
How did Mercedes and Quinn ended up here? When Quinn got pregnant with Beth after having sex with Puck, which only lasted a wimpy 5 minutes (Puck calls it the best 5 minutes of her life) Quinns parents kicked her out of her house and she was forced to move in with Mercedes family having nowhere else to go. Mercedes parents treated her as if she was born into the Jones family and after awhile Mercedes and Quinn became really close and both girls started to realize that they had romantic feeling for each other and that a friendship would not be enough. Mercedes parents took the news of the girls relationship really well and were just glad that there daughter had found love in someone like Quinn After graduating from high school Mercedes and Quinn along with baby Beth moved to New York and got a apartment together Quinn and Mercedes relationship was anything but easy during those years, being in a new city, taking care of a two year old and going to college there were times they didnt even think they would stay together but they manage to get through it with the help of their friends Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Sam.

Thats how they find themselves here with three amazing children Beth, Gabriel, and Lucy. Mercedes made her was into Beths room to get her up for school, she couldnt help but smile at the adorable sight of Beth cuddle up to her stuffed animal that Mercedes had given the girl when she was three years old.

" Beth sweetie its time to get up" Mercedes whispered to her daughter.

" No I wanna sleep some more" Mercedes huffed getting tired of having to force people out of bed.

" Elizabeth Jones Fabray get your butt out of bed NOW! Beth immediately hoped up nowing her mama was serious when she called her by her full name.

" Okay mama gosh I'm up now a girl was just trying to get her beauty rest not that I could possibly get anymore beautiful" Beth said with a playful grin as she got out of bed and started stretching trying to wake herself up.

" There is no doubt Noah is your father" Mercedes jokingly said. Beth looked exactly like Quinn so much that you would almost think they were the same person until Beth starting talking and the Noah Puckerman in her DNA would show up

" And there is no doubt that your my mama" Beth said as she kissed her mama on the cheek and headed for the bathroom.

Mercedes smiled from ear to ear, she loved that even though Beth wasnt biological hers Beth still considered her just as much as her mother as she did Quinn. Mercedes walked next door and looked inside to find her 7 year old son Gabriel already dressed and ready for school playing on his video game. Mercedes and Quinn decided that Mercedes would carry their next child and the couple was so excited when they find out that they were pregnant with a baby boy. Beth being only nine at the time didnt take the news of a new baby as well as they would hope but she eventually got over the jealousy of not being the only child anymore.

" Goodmorning handsome I see your already dressed and ready for school" she said to her son whose attention was still on his video game.

" Yes mama I wanted to get up so I could play this new game Uncle Noah sent me before school" he said with grin on his face Mercedes smiled down at her brown skinned son who had golden brown hair that were curled all over his head

" Well mama is going to go downstairs and make breakfast, so come down in a little bit so you can eat your breakfast and so you can say bye to your mom before she leaves with Auntie San for work okay buddy" she said her son replied with a simple yes mama before focusing his attention back on his video game.

Mercedes was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard her wife come in the kitchen with their gigglying two year old daughter Lucy. Lucy was so adorable she was always laughing or wanting someone to play with her much to Quinn and Mercedes relief unlike Gabriel and Beth she didnt cry much just put something in her hand and she was in her own world. Quinn put Lucy in her high chair and walked over to her wife who was at the stove making pancakes she sneaked up behind her and snaked her arms around Mercedes waist. Mercedes leaned back into her then relaxed into her wifes touch as Quinn started to kiss on her wifes neck. Quinn turn her wife around in her arms so that they were now face to face.

" Goodmorning baby, I havent gotten my goodmorning kiss yet and I dont think I can function throughout the day without it" Quinn said as she licked her lips, staring down at her wife.

"Well I guees I should do something about that then".

Mercedes moved in a kissed her wife on the lips. Quinn grabbed Mercedes by the back of the neck so she could deepened the kiss as her tongue was about to make entrance they were interrupted by their daughter Beth.

" Thats right mom get you some" she cheered as she came into the kitchen with Gabriel behind her and headed over to finish cooking the pancakes her mother had abandoned . They pulled apart and Quinn rolled her eyes.

" I was about to get some until you interrupted Elizabeth" Quinn said glaring at her daughter which caused Mercedes to punch her in the arm.

"Oww babe that really hurt" Quinn said rubbing the spot were her wife had hit her. " You deserved it next time you think twice before you tell our sixteen year old daughter you where about to get some" she said moving out of Quinns embrace.

"Your right babe I deserved it I just dont like getting interrupted while I'm kissing my gorgeous wife" she said with a adorable pout on her face that always made Mercedes melt.

"What am I going to do with you" Mercedes said as she put her arms around her wife and pulled her closer.

" I can think of a lot of things you could do with me and to me" Quinn whispered in her wifes ear with a smirk on her face and lust in her eyes. Mercedes couldnt help but moan at the words her wife were saying in her ear.

" Well you are in luck because tonight I'm all yours baby" Mercedes whispered in her wifes ear, as she pulled away she could see the arousal in her wifes eyes.

"Im really thinking about calling in sick today" Quinn said wanting nothing more then to spend all day in bed making love to her wife.

" No baby you need to go to work they wouldn't know what to do without you and someone needs to keep and eye on Santana" Mercedes said just as Santana and Rachel walked in.

" I dont need Quinn Fabgay to keep a eye on me, I do perfectly fine by myself " Santana said as she started grabbing plates and pancakes that Beth had just sat out on the table.

"Goodmorning to you too Santana, you know you can learn to knocked not just barge in our house" Quinn said aggravated with the Latina already.

"Yeah whatever you did give me a key "Yeah for emergency not so you can come in when ever you want" Quinn said as getting even more aggravated.

" I told her to knock first but you know Santana she has to do things her way" Rachel said from the entryway of the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face as she sat down at the table with the kids as they ate their food.

" I can't believe you are marrying her Rachel I mean their still is a couple of months until the wedding if you want to back out" Quinn said which caused her to get punched again in the same spot by her wife and an evil glare from the Latina.

"Oww again babe that really hurt" she said starting to feel like she might actually have a bruise.

'And again you deserved it now apologize"

"Baby come on Santana gets on me all the time and you never make her apoligize " Quinn said not wanting in the least to apologize to the Latina who was sitting at the table with a smirk on her face.

"Well Santana isnt my wife you are and that will be Rachel's job in a couple of months now apologize"

Mercedes said to her wife with a look that told her wife that she was close to sleeping on the couch.

"Sorry Santana" the blonde did not want to get on her wifes bad side especially after what Mercedes said about their plans for tonight.

" Apologie accepted Fabgay now lets go were going to be late" Quinn just rolled her eyes as she walked over to the table, she kissed and hugged her kids then headed over to her wife for a proper goodbye.

" Can I have a kiss before I go" Quinn said biting her botton lip.

"Only if you promised that you and Santana will play nice for the rest of the day" Quinn leaned in and whispered I promise to her wife then slowly began to kiss her wife trying to savor her wife lips. Mercedes slowly pulled away and then pressed a kiss to her wifes neck.

"Bye baby have a good day at work maybe me and Lucy will drop by during your lunch".

"That sounds good to me babe I love you" Quinn place one last chaste kiss on her wife lips before grabbing her suitcase and heading for the car.

"Goodbye Rae I will call you during my lunch break to see how rehearsal are going okay I love you" the Latina said holding on to Rachels waist.

"Okay I love you too baby" the diva leaned up on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on her fiancee lips. The Latina placed one last kiss on her fiancée lips before heading out the door with Quinn.

"Well I have to head to rehearsal they cant start without their star" Rachel said as she stood up and kissed all the kids on the top of their heads then going over to Mercedes and saying a quick goodbye before heading off to the rehearsal for show. Mercedes looked at the time and realized she had to get the kids off to school so they got into their SUV and the Fabray-Jones family were off to start their day. 


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2 update #

QUICK CHAPTER UPDATE SORRY NOT VERY LONG THOUGH JUST WANTED TO ADD NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE IT MIGHT BE AWHILE BEFORE I CAN UPLOAD ANOTHER. THERE WILL BE QUINNCEDES SEX NOT TOO MUCH THOUGH NOT REALLY CONFIDENT IN MY WRITING SO REVIEWING IS VERY HELPFUL. ALSO HUGE THANK YOU TO GUYANA ROSE YOU HELPED ME OUT ALOT YOU ARE AMAZING! WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY REVIEW REVIEW!

"So how is everything going with you and Rachel?" Quinn and Santana were sitting in Quinn's office at the law firm they both worked at.

"Its going really great Q just the occasional fights here and there but I don't mind because the make up sex is amazing"

"I still can't believe that you and Rachel Berry are getting married who would have ever thought this would happen"

"Definitely not me after what happened between me and Brittany I didn't think I would ever fall in love again". When Santana graduated high school and Brittany did not the couple tried there best to make their long distance relationship work. With Santana living in New York and in college she wasn't able to give Brittany the attention she wanted and needed but Artie could. Santana was devastated when Brittany broke up with her for Artie, Brittany tried desperately to get the Latina to understand and for them to atleast be friends but Santana wasn't having it. Santana was angry she couldn't believe that Brittany had chose Artie again, so she headed out of her to sleep with the first girl she saw which just happened to be Rachel Berry. The first couple of months the girls were nothing more then fuck buddies not wanting to be in serious relationships after losing the love of their lives. Then Rachel started to realize that she was falling for the Latina and that sex wasn't enough anymore. She missed the intimacy of a relationship, she needed the hand holding, the sweet kisses on the lips, being called someones girlfriend. She couldn't hold it in any longer she had to tell the Latina how she felt. Santana wasn't shocked when Rachel told her how she felt because she started to notice a change in the little diva a few weeks before. When they walked down the street Rachel would always try to hold her hand, instead of rough and quick sex Rachel wanted to take her time and go slow, and instead of Santana leaving right after sex she begged the Latina to spend the night and cuddle. The Latina let all these things happen because she was starting to fall for the diva as well she was just to afraid to admit it. After Rachel confessed her feelings to the Latina, Santana told Rachel that she didn't feel the same way and it was just about the sex for her. Rachel could see right through the Latina lies so she knew she could not give up on Santana. Everyday Rachel would show up at Santana apartment with flowers and ask the Latina to go on a date with her and eveytime Santana would tell the diva no. Rachel Berry was not the type of girl to give up when she wanted something bad enough, so one day she showed up outside of Santanas apartment and started to sing Adele's Make You Feel My Love over and over until Santana agreed to go on a date with her. To Santanas surprise it was the best date she had ever been on and she couldn't deny it anymore she was head over hills in love with Rachel Berry.

"Rachel makes me so happy Q, I can't imagine my life without her". Santana said with a huge grin on her face.

"Aww S are you going soft on me"

"Hell no I'm a badass and I will still go Lima Heights on your ass".

"I'm just kidding S I get the same way when I talk about Mercedes and you can stop with that Lima Heights talk both of your parents are doctors you basically lived in a mansion. Before Santana had a chance to defend herself Mercedes walked in pushing Lucy in her stroller.

"Hey baby girl mommy missed you" Quinn said as she began to kiss all over her daughters face. Lucy was Mercedes biological child but Quinn had a special bond with the little girl especially since it took the couple a long and tiring year before Mercedes got pregnant with the little girl.

"Hey there pretty girl mommys so glad to see you" Quinn was so happy whenever she was around the little girl.

"Otay stop it mommie" Lucy giggled as she tried to push away her momma face because Quinn was still placing kisses all over her daughters face.

"Mommy just loves her baby girl so much" Quinn couldn't get enough of the little girl.

"So Lucy is the only one you see huh" Mercedes said with her arms crossed and a playful smirk on her face. Quinn realized she hadn't even acknowledge her wife since she walked in.

"Sorry baby you know Im always happy to see you" Quinn leaned down to place a kiss on her wife's lips with Lucy still on her hips.

"Yucky mommie" Lucy said which caused her mommies to break apart.

"Yes very yucky pretty girl, how about you come with Auntie San and we can see if we have any of your toys left in my office". Santana said as she grabbed Lucy out of her best friends hands and headed out the office.

"Mhmm I missed you baby" Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Mercedes waist and began to kiss her along her neck.

"Ive missed you too but umm baby what are you doing" Quinn had already started to unzip her wifes dress at this point not wanting to waste anymore time while they were alone.

"Trying to fuck my wife while we have time alone" By now Quinn had Mercedes dress off and her wife stood in just bra and panties. At her wifes words Mercedes instantly got wet and it didnt help that her wife was sucking her nipple through her bra.

"Oh god quinn baby you have on too many clothes" Meecedes then started ripping off her wifes clothes throwing them across the office. Quinn started to attack her wifes neck kissing,sucking,and biting which earned her a loud moan from her wife. Quinn traced her fingers down her wifes stomach until she reach her wifes panties. She brushed her thumb over her wifes covered clit she could feel her wifes wetness soaking through her panties.

" Oh fuck Quinn please baby I need you"

"Need me to what baby" Quinn said with a smirk on her face already knowing what her wife wanted but needing to hear it come out her wifes mouth.

"I need you to fuck me baby with your tongue or fingers something please" hearing her wife beg for her caused Quinn to soak her own panties and all she wanted was to give her wife what she wanted.

"Mhmm fuck baby get on my desk and spread your legs" Without hesitation Mercedes did exactly what she was told. Quinn stood in front on her wifes spread legs and began to pull down her wife's soaked panties revealing her wifes wet pussy.

"Damn baby your so fucking wet" Quinn admire her wifes wet sex as she trailed her fingers up and down her wifes slit.

"Quinn don't tea-" before she could finish the rest of her sentence Quinn had latched her mouth around her wife's clit.

"Fuckk that feels so good" Quinn couldn't ignore the throbbing between her legs as she slide her fingers inside her panties and started massaging her own clit and as she twirled her tongue around Mercedes.

"Hell yess baby just like that don't stop" Mercedes couldn't control the bucking of her hips as she felt her wife licking and sucking on her clit.

"Oh god baby you taste so good" Between hearing the noises Mercedes was making and her massaging her own clit Quinn she knew she wouldn't last much longer and from the bucking of her wifes hips she knew she was close.

"Oh oh my god baby I"m so close" hearing these words Quinn stuck two fingers inside her wife and starting thrusting in out. She could feel her wife tightening around her fingers she knew her wifes was about to come.

"Fuckk Quiiinnn I'm cominggg" those words were music to Quinns ears as she came right after her wife.

"Quinn baby that was amazing your amazing " Mercedes said siting up off the desk after she finished riding out her orgasm.

"Thank you baby I love making you feel good" Mercedes pulled Quinn closer for a passionate kiss as Quinn deepened the kiss massaging their tongues against each other they heard a knock on Quinn's office door. They quickly pulled apart and quickly started to pull on their clothes that were scattered around the office.

"Hold on a second" Quinn yelled at the door wondering who it could be since she knew that she didn't have an appointment with anyone and that Santana would of called her first.

When Quinn was sure that her and Mercedes looked fairly decent and not like she had just fucked her wife on her desk she open her office door.

"Noah?"


	3. Chapter 3

# Chater 3 #

THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND REVIEWS CHAPTER IS KINDA LONG HOPE YOU ENJOY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

"Whats up baby mama"

"Noah I'm so glad to see you" Quinn jumped into his arms he picked her up and held on for dear life.

Mercedes looked at them with a glare "here we go again" she thought to herself as she stared at Quinn and Noah.

Mercedes had mixed feelings towards Noah she loved him because he had helped to create her beautiful daughter Beth but it seemed at times that he forgot that Quinn was married to her not him.

Mercedes knew that Quinn had unconditional love for her it was just at times she couldn't help feel jealous of their bond and how the two interacted.

"Hello Noah" Mercedes brought the two out of the world they were stuck in.

"Oh how you doing Cedes? Taking care of my two favorite girls I hope".

"I always do Noah, with you always gone somebody has to". Mercedes walked over and put her arms around Quinn in a possessive manner showing Noah that Quinn belonged to her.

"She takes very good care of us Noah" Quinn answered placing a quick kiss to her wife cheek.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well my band is on a break right now from tour so I thought since I have some free time I could come see my favorite family.

Noah played the guitar for a rock band, they weren't that well known so they spent most of their time on the road playing for small clubs to get their music out and make money. Because he was always on the road he didn't get a chance to see Quinn and Beth as often as he hoped. Noah was so happy when Beth was born he felt like he had created the most perfect baby with the most perfect girl. There are times when Noah wonders what it would be like if him and Quinn were still together, he could have the family he always wanted but it was to late now. Noah loved Mercedes for being there for Quinn when she needed it the most but he couldn't help but feel jealousy towards her because she had everything he felt like belonged to him.

"Well I know Beth and Gabriel are going to be so happy when she sees your here". Quinn said excitedly knowing how happy it made Beth when she got to see her father.

"How long will you be here Noah"

"Just a week then I'm back on the road"

"Well how about you come over for dinner tonight and surprise Beth and Gabriel they will be so happy to see you" Qunn said with the biggest smile on her face loving that the kids would get to see Noah.

"Yeah the kids would love that"

Mercedes wasn't nowhere near as happy as Quinn was but she was glad that her kids would get a chance to see Noah because they loved when he came around, especially Beth.

"Thats a great idea what time should I come over?"

"Around 6:30 is usually when we sit down to have dinner so around that time"

"Sounds good to me so I will see you guys later" Noah left the office after his quick goodbye.

"Isn't this great baby" Quinn said happily grabbing her wife in a tight hug.

"Yeah it is babe the kids will be so happy" Mercedes tried to sounds as happy as possible for Quinn but she already knew how this week was going to go and she wasn't looking forward to it.

After Mercedes left her wifes office with Lucy she headed to pick up her kids from school then they all headed home.

"Mama please tell Noah to turn down his t.v I'm trying to do my homework" Beth yelled as she came into the kitchen frustrated that her little brother insisted on turning the t.v up louder and louder.

"Its not even that loud you just want to get me in trouble" Gabriel followed in behind her.

"Gabriel can you please turn your t.v down so your sister can concentrate on her homework". Mercedes said as she continued to work on cooking dinner.

"But mama that's not fair she gets to play her music as loud as she wants but I cant have my t.v up!"

" That's because music helps me concentrate on my work so stop being annoying". Beth said with annoyance as Gabriel glared at her frustrated with his older sister.

Mercedes was frustrated as well this is not something she wanted to deal with considering that she would have to deal with Noah tonight. Luckily Quinn walked in, she had heared her kids arguing as she was coming in a knowing this was yet another pointless sibling fight she would have to mediate.

"What's going on with you two" Quinn asked her children Beth was the first to speak up.

"Gabriel just being annoying as usual".

"No mommy Beth just wants to get me in trouble like she always does". Beth was about to snap back but she was interrupted by Quinn's voice.

"Both of you stop" Quinn yelled not liking that she had to hear yelling after coming home from work.

"First off Beth stop calling your brother annoying now Beth what happen?"

"How coming your asking her!" Quinn shot her son a warning look that he knew right away meant he needed to be quite then she motioned for Beth to continue.

"Im in my room trying to finish my homework and Gabriel turns his t.v up so loud that I can barely concentrate on my work and mom you know how I feel about my work and that I like making sure everything is perfect". Quinn knew how focused Beth was when it came to her work, she was so proud that Beth made sure she paid attention in class and did her absolute best when it came to her work, she made sure that she didn't get anything below a B and sometimes a B wasn't good enough.

"Baby what did you tell them to do?" Quinn turned and asked her wife who was standing at the stove.

"I told Gabriel to turn his t.v down so Beth can concentrate on her work but he said it wasn't fair that Beth can have her music up but he can't have his t.v loud". Mercedes told her wife, she was glad that Quinn was there to deal with the problem because Quinn was better at it then she was.

"So what I'm hearing Gabriel is that your mama already told you what to do about the situation and you decided not to listen and you talked back to her". Gabriel didn't say anything he just looked down at the floor.

"So this is whats going to happen Beth you are going to go back to your room and finish your homework and if you want to listen to music put your headphones in, Gabriel you can go back to your room and watch t.v with the volume down after you apologize to your mama for talking back". Quinn said sternly.

Beth said ok and walked back to her room while Gabriel walked over to his mama still staring at the floor.

"I'm really sorry for talking back mama". Gabriel said shyly he was a really good child and he rarely got in trouble so Mercedes could tell that her son was really sorry.

"Its okay buddy mama forgives you, can I have a hug". Gabriel just smiled and hugged his mama then he walked over and hugged Quinn.

"I love you buddy now go upstairs so you can watch t.v until dinner is ready".

"I love you too mommy". With that he ran upstairs to finish watching t.v.

"Thank you baby, I don't know what to do with them sometimes " Mercedes said giving her wife a quick peck on the lips.

"No problem babe, just part of the job".Quinn joked wrapping her arms around her wife's waist pulling her as close as possible.

"Baby dinner is going to be ready soon so why don't you go take a shower and change, dinner will be ready soon and hopefully Noah will be here by the time your done.

"Sounds good baby I'm so excited Noah is here". Quinn said as she gave her wife a quick peck on the lips before heading to take a shower.

"Here we go" Mercedes thought to herself preparing herself for a dinner with Noah. A half an hour later Mercedes hears a knock on the door she answers it already knowing who it was.

"Hello Noah"

"Sup Cedes where is Quinn and the kids?". Noah said as he walked into the house.

"Well Quinn and the kids are upstairs, Lucy is asleep though I think Santana has tired her out for the day".

"Shame I wont get to play with her today but I'll be here all week so I'll have time with my little munchkin".

"Don't remind me" Mercedes muttered under her breathe so Noah wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry Cedes I didn't hear you"

"Umm nothing Quinn, Beth, Gabriel come down dinner is ready and we have a visitor". Mercedes could hear pairs of feet coming down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Daddy"

"Uncle Noah"

Both kids yelled as they both ran into Noah's arms, he grabbed the kids into a big hug. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at how happy her kids were right now especially Beth who had the biggest smile on her face, Beth loved her dad so much and was so happy the few times she got to see her dad.

"Daddy what are you doing here"Beth said as looked up at her dad grinning from ear to ear.

"Well my band is on a break and I wanted to come see my favorite family".

"How long are you going to be here Uncle Noah?"

"A week"

"Oh" Beth said saddened that she would only get to spend a week with her father knowing it would be awhile before she saw him again.

"We are going to enjoy the week that Noah is here alright kids". Quinn interjected.

"Yeah you guys let's not waste anytime thinking about when he is leaving and just enjoy the time he is here". Mercedes said trying to sound as happy as possible because she hated to see her kids sad, Quinn smiled at her wife.

"Alright so how about we eat I am starving"Noah said grabbing Beth and Gabriel's hand and heading to the table were the food was already set.

Hours later into dinner everyone around the table were laughing and having fun except Mercedes. She was trying to keep a smile on her face throughout the dinner because she knew everyone else was having a good time but Noah was really getting on her nerves. Not only was he shamelessly flirting with her wife right in front of her face but he couldn't stop touching Quinn. He was either playing with Quinns hands bumping her with his shoulder or putting his arm around her and what made it worse was that Quinn was letting him.

"Well you guys it's time for you to go to get ready for bed you have school tomorrow " Mercedes said grabbing the kids plates and putting them in the sink.

"Mama please can we stay up longer with Uncle Noah we haven't seen him in a long time". Gabriel said him and Beth had matching pouts on their faces.

"No you have stayed up long enough plus you have school tomorrow and Beth I already have a hard enough time getting you up for school".

"Fine" Beth said with an attitude getting up from her seat, Gabriel did the same. Mercedes did not appreciate the attitude from Beth and was expecting Quinn to say something but she was in too busy engaged in a conversation with Noah this only made Mercedes madder.

The kids said their goodbyes after Noah promised that he would spend the day with them after school which the kids couldn't wait for. Quinn and Noah had decided that they were going to continue talking in the living room, they invited Mercedes to talk with them but she told them she was going to clean up the kitchen then check on the kids. Mercedes wasn't in the mood to spend anymore time watching Noah and Quinn shamelessly flirt, so after cleaning up the kitchen and checking on the kids she decided to head to bed.

An hour later Mercedes was sitting up in bed reading a book she had just started when she heard Quinn come into their bedroom.

"Is Noah gone?". Mercedes asked not looking up from her book.

"Yeah he just left, he is really excited to spend the day with the kids tomorrow" Quinn started undressing and changed into her t shirt and boy shorts.

"Thats nice" Mercedes still didn't look up from her book.

Quinn climbed into bed having a idea in mind about how she wanted the night to end, after Mercedes left her office all she could think about besides Noah being back is finishing what they started.

"Babe" Quinn said as she crawled into bed snuggling up into her wife placing kisses on the side of her neck hoping this would get her wife attention away from the her wife didn't respond she decided to take another approach, Quinn straddling her wife's hip and started sucking and licking on her neck trying to get her wife's attention away from the book.

"Baby put down the book and focus on me, I want to finish what we started today" Quinn said in a low husky voice when her wife seem like she was more focused on the book rather then her horny wife on top of her.

"Not tonight Quinn I'm tired and after I finish this chapter I just want to sleep".Mercedes said finally looking away from her book and at her wife.

"Come on babe please I'm horny" Quinn had her famous pout on her face she knew Mercedes rarely said no when she wore this pout. "Please I promise I will be quick" Quinn added.

Mercedes really wanted to give into her wife because Quinn looked so damn cute with that pout on her face and to be honest she wouldn't mind her wife bringing her to another mind blowing orgasm because damn her wife had a magical tongue. Mercedes was about to give into Quinn when she thought about tonight at dinner and she remembered why she was mad in the first place.

"Trust me Quinn I definitely know you can be quick"

"Oh come on that's not fair I came prematurely one time Mercedes!"

Mercedes raised her eyebrow at Quinn.

"Okay three maybe four times but I was stressed out with school and that hasn't happened in a long time".Quinn defended herself.

"Whatever, I'm just not in the mood okay not tonight". Mercedes focused her attention on her book even though she wasn't actually reading.

Quinn groaned and unstraddled her wife's hip in frustration because she was horny and all she wanted to was to have her wife's tongue and fingers inside of her, fuck now she's really horny just thinking about it.

"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss" Quinn asked.

Even though Mercedes was upset with her wife at the moment she figured she could at least kiss her wife goodnight.

Mercedes leaned forward and captured her wife's lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "Goodnight Quinn".

"Goodnight babe"

The next day the Fabray-Jones family started their morning like normal except this morning the kids were up in ready for school without Mercedes having to force them out of bed. Quinn on the other hand was not having a good morning she was cranky because she didn't get laid last night plus Mercedes was being very distant and when Quinn tried to asked her what's wrong her wife's shrugged her off and told her she was fine and sent Quinn off to work with tiny peck on the cheeks.

Mercedes needed to talk to someone about this situation between Quinn and Noah so she called Kurt and Rachel to meet her for lunch. After dropping Lucy off with their next door neighbor Mrs. Corprew an older lady who babysitted for the couple when ever they needed her, she headed to meet Rachel and Kurt.

"Okay honey what's going on with you" Kurt asked after they had all settled down at the vegan restaurant (Rachel's choice).

"Its about Quinn and Noah, do you guys notice the way they interact"

"You mean the way they shamelessly flirt with each other of course we do, I can't believe you haven't brought it up sooner" Kurt said wanting to be as honest as possible with his best friend.

"Okay so I'm not the only one who sees it then now I dont feel like I'm just making it all up in my head".

"Definitely not Mercedes ".Rachel spoke up she was surpriseed it had taken Mercedes this long to say something after all these years. "I mean random strangers think they are husband and wife and if I didn't know them I would too.

"What made you think about Noah and Quinn anyway"

"Well Noah came back yesterday"

"Wow really its been like a year since we've last seen him". Rachel said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah and the kids and Quinn we're so happy to see him but last night him and Quinn flirted the whole time like I wasn't even there. Mercedes begin to get sad thinking about the way they interacted last night and how left out she felt."Sometimes I feel like Its Quinn and Noah's family and I"m just the aunt and best friend ".

Kurt and Rachel felt so bad for their best friend they could tell by the expression on Mercedes face that this was really hurting her and it's something she has been holding in for too long.

"You need to tell her Mercedes because this isn't good to keep inside it's obviously hurting you" Kurt said he hated seeing his best friend like this he knew the only way things would get better was if she told Quinn how she felt.

"Kurt's right Mercedes you have to tell her or its just going to keep building up inside and one day your just going to explode.

Mercedes knew that her friends were right she didn't want to seem like the insecure wife but she knew that she needed to tell her wife how she was feeling and hope that Quinn would understand.

Mercedes said goodbye to her friends then headed to pick up her kids, she knew they were going to be so excited to spend the rest of the day with Noah. Mercedes decided that she would talk to Quinn about how she was feeling when she got home from work.

Mercedes was in Lucy room playing with the two year old when she heard Quinn come in downstairs, she took a deep breath and walked downstairs with Lucy preparing herself for the conversation she was about to have.

"Mommy here!" Lucy yelled as she clapped her hands together happy to her blonde mommy.

"Hey there pretty girl you missed mommy?". Quinn said taking Lucy out of Mercedes hand and placing a big sloppy kiss on her daughters cheek.

"Yes missed you lot mommy" Lucy giggled placing both of her little hands on Quinns faced looking directly at her mommy as she said this.

"Aww babygirl mommy missed you alot too" Quinn placed another kiss on her daughters forehead.

"Umm Quinn" Mercedes spoke up she was use to Lucy having all of Quinn's attention but right now she really needed to talk to Quinn before she went out with the kids and Noah.

"Oh I'm sorry baby I get kind of caught up in Lucy World" Quinn laughed then placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Actually Quinn I was wondering if me and you could go upstairs and talk .Quinn was now worried after seeing the look on her wife's face she had no clue what this conversation was going to be about.

"Of course babe I'll just tell Beth to watch Lucy while we talk".

"Okay I'll just what for you in our bedroom "

"Okay I will be right there"

Mercedes sat on the bed and moments later Quinn followed and closed the door behind her. Mercedes didn't really know what to say without seeming like she was just insecure about their relationship.

"Babe whats wrong just tell me". Quinn could tell something was going on with her wife she just didn't know what it was.

"Well Quinn I-" Just as Mercedes was about to talk she was interrupted by their daughters Beth voice from downstairs.

"Mommy Mama Daddy's here!"

Mercedes huffed out an annoyed breath Noah again he just seemed to be popping in at the wrong time.

"Okay we will be down in a minute ". Quinn yelled back to her daughter.

"Go ahead babe what did you have to talk to me about ".

"You know what it can wait ".

"You're sure?" Quinn asked .

"Yes its fine we will talk about it another time it's not important ".

"Okay babe, come on let's go have a fun day with our family " Quinn said with a big smile on her face as she jogged downstairs to see Noah.

"It's just a few more days Mercedes you can get through this" Mercedes thought to herself as she walked down to join the "Family Day".


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4 #  
THANK YOU AGAIN GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER MERCEDES FINALLY TELLS QUINN HOW SHE FEELS. SOMEONE ASK FOR SAM TO COME IN AND STIR UP SOME JEALOUSY..WELL HE WILL BE INVOLVED WITH SOMEONE IN THIS STORY AND DID I MENTION KURT IS SINGLE :)

"Dad I had so much fun today, I wish you could be here all the time!"

"Me too" Gabriel agreed.

They had now stopped to get frozen yogurt after the Fabray-Jones family along with Noah had spent the day exploring the city of New York together the kids were enjoying spending the day with their moms and Noah, they didn't want this day to end but Mercedes couldn't wait for it to be over. Like always Mercedes was watching as everyone else had fun, while she just sat back and watched, well at least Quinn and the kids were happy she thought.

"Well I've had alot of fun with you guys too, maybe one day it can be like this all the time".

"That would be awesome!" Gabriel said excitement and hope in his voice.

"Yea it really would" Quinn agreed.

Mercedes was really starting to reach her boiling point with Quinn, the blonde had only acknowledge her to ask her quick questions then it was back to The Land of Noah she went. She knew her wife wasn't doing this on purpose she just wished that Quinn would realize what Noah was doing. Noah was really pushing the limits today acting like he was a proud husband and father taking his family out to explore the city, even going as far as putting his arm around the blondes shoulder as they walked around.

"Are you okay mama it seems like your somewhere else, you barely touched you yogurt". Beth stared at her mama she could tell that something was bothering her.

"I'm fine babygirl thanks for asking though"Beth just smiled back at her mama.

"You sure babe you been really quite since when got here" Quinn asked finally realizing how quite her wife was.

"So now she wants to notice me" Mercedes thought annoyed with Quinn "I said I was fine Quinn" Mercedes answered sternly.

Quinn was taken aback by the way her wife spoke to her she had no idea where this was coming from. She knew that something was going on with her wife and she knew that they needed to talk about what was going on soon.

"Okay umm you guys I think it's time we head home, Lucy has been out all day and it's about time for her nap so say bye to Noah so we can go".

"Bye dad I had so much fun today, please come back to see us tomorrow "Beth said getting up and hugging her father.

"Yes please do Uncle Noah!"

"Bye Uncle No No" Lucy said from the stroller she was sitting in beside Mercedes waving her little hands at him.

"Bye you guys I promise I will come and see you guys as much as I can before I leave in a couple of days". Noah gave the kids goodbye hugs and place a kiss on Lucys cheek, he gave Mercedes a small wave then gave he Quinn a hug that Mercedes thought lasted way too long.

The car ride back to the house was silent the kids had tired themselves out that day and were all pasted out in the back seat. Quinn and Mercedes didn't say anything to each other the only sounds that could be heard were the kids snoring and the radio. Quinn did not like that her wife was ignoring her and she didn't know the reason behind it.

When they reached their home Mercedes got out the car and headed straight for their bedroom, Quinn grabbed Lucy out of her car seat and woke Beth and Gabriel and told them to head to their rooms so they could rest. After Quinn check to make sure the kids were asleep in their beds she headed to her bedroom to find Mercedes so she could figure out what was going on.

Mercedes was sitting on the bed watching t.v when Quinn came in, she rolled her eyes at her wife then turned her attention back to the television.

"Cedes what's going on with you, you've barely said anything today, you catch an attitude with me when I ask you a simple question, and you've been ignoring me all day exactly like your doing now". Quinn said sternly as she snatched the remote and turned off the t.v that Mercedes was staring at.

Mercedes had enough of Quinn being completely oblivious to what had been going on and now was finally the time she would get to tell Quinn was has wanted to tell her for years now.

"What's going on with me is I'm sick of you acting like Noah is gods gift to this earth".

"Mercedes what are yo-"

"Don't fucking interrupt me Quinn you want to know what's wrong and I"m telling you". Mercedes said with nothing but anger in her voice.

"Ever since Noahs been here the only time you acknowledge me is when you want me to fuck you! You let him touch all over you and you never push him away, you have the nerve to flirt with him right in front of my fucking face, have you forgotten which one of us you are married to!" Mercedes had never been so angry and hurt before everything she had been holding in these past years were finally coming out.

"Cedes of course I know who I'm married to I love you, I'm sorry that it seems like I'm ignoring you its just Noah isn't around much so I get really happy the few times when he is here and it's Noah he flirts with everyone it's harmless." Quinn defended herself she really didn't notice she was doing this but it could'nt be that bad.

"Harmless Quinn, you think its harmless to make your wife feel like she is just a best friend or aunt whenever your precious Noah is around, everyone sees it Quinn!" Mercedes said as the tears started to stream down her eye's.

"You know Quinn sometimes I think maybe you feel like you married the wrong person". Mercedes said as tears continued to run down her face, even though it saddened her to admit this it was also a relief to get off her chest after all these years.

"Oh my god baby I'm so sorry I didn't know-". Quinn said as she step towards her wife trying to pull her in her arms.

"No Quinn just don't" Mercedes put her hands up and backed away when her wife tried to approached her. "I just need some space right now".

"Baby please I'm so so sorry" Quinn now had tears in her eyes she couldn't believe she had made her wife feel this way and now she felt like shit.

"Quinn I just need to get away for awhile, I'm really angry and hurt right now we will talk when I have calmed down".

Quinn knew that Mercedes didn't want to hear anything she had to say right now so she just watched as her wife grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

As soon as Mercedes left Quinn broke down she felt horrible for causing her wife to feel that she didn't love her. She had been so consumed with Noah that she had completely disregarded her wife, Quinn knew that she had to get Mercedes to realize how much she loved and needed her. Quinn grabbed her phone and strolled through her contacts and called the one person besides Mercedes that she could always count on.

"Santana I need your help with something".

Mercedes got in her car and just started driving she didn't have a destination, she just really needed to calm down and clear her head. She realized she had been gone for two and a half hours so she decided to head home she would have to face Quinn sooner or later. As she drove home she could feel the weight that was on her chest had been lifted off, she had finally told Quinn how she felt and she was really proud of herself.

As Mercedes walked into the house she saw there were a path of rose petals leading up the stairs to their bedroom. Mercedes followed the rose petals with a confused look on her face, as she walked into the room she saw a tray of chocolate covered strawberries surrounded by rose petals on the bedside table. There were also candles lit all around the room just like the night Quinn proposed to her, Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Quinn" Mercedes called out to her wife.

Quinn walked into the room wearing the same tight black dress the she wore years ago when she proposed to Mercedes in this exact same room and it was decorated the exact same way.

"Hey baby" Quinn said she had a nervous smile on her face, she didn't know if Mercedes was still mad but she knew she had to do this to get her wife to understand what she meant to her.

"This feels like deja vu " Mercedes said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah Santana helped me set up everything and her and Rachel are watching the kids tonight, I tried to make sure everything was exactly like it was the night I proposed " Quinn said shyly she was starting to get nervous.

"Why are you going to propose again" Mercedes joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Umm actually yes I am"Quinn said trying to sound as confident as possible.

"What"

Quinn walked over to Mercedes and interlaced their hands together staring her wife directly in the eye's. "Baby I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did, I feel like shit for not realizing all this time what I was doing with Noah right in front of your face, I was so caught up with having Noah around that I neglected you and your feelings.

Quinn took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you so much you are the only one for me, I don't want anyone but you for the rest of my life and I'm sorry that I made you doubt my love for you even for a second".

Mercedes had the biggest smile on her face and tears in her eyes, she believed every word that her wife said she knew that her aned Quinn were meant to be together and Noah was no longer a concern for her.

Quinn knelt down on one knee looking Mercedes directly in the eye "Mercedes Jones Fabray will you promise to continue loving me, even when I'm being a complete idiot and don't deserve it ".

"Of course I do baby " Mercedes quickly answered.

Quinn stood up and wrapped Mercedes in her arms as tight as she possible could, overjoyed that her wife forgave her she hated fighting with Mercedes .

"I love you so much babe" Quinn whispered in her wife's ear.

"I love you too baby"

"I really want to kiss you right now" Quinn said as she licked her lips.

"What are you waiting for?".

Hearing this Quinn leaned in meeting Mercedes lips in a slow and passionate kiss taking her time enjoying the feel on her wife's lips on hers. The kiss started out slow and passionate and quickly turned hard and rough, Quinns tongue licked at Mercedes bottom lip begging for entrance which Mercedes eagerly granted.

"Quinn I want you so bad right now". Mercedes said between moans as her wife started sucking on her neck, Mercedes wanted to take control tonight so she grabbed Quinn and pushed her on the bed. Mercedes straddled her wife's hips and started attacking Quinn collarbone knowing that was Quinn's spot.

"Mhmm baby that feels good" Quinn moaned she loved it the rare times when Mercedes took control.

Quinn's hands slide up Mercedes back and tangled in her wifes hair as she deepens the kiss, Mercedes hands move down to grab her wife's breast and squeezed. "Oh fuck Cedes" Quinn breathed out.

Mercedes climbed off of Quinn and quickly took her clothes off leaving herself completely naked. "Take off you dress baby". Quinn was happy to obliged as Mercedes helped her take off her dress then threw it somewhere across the room. Mercedes reached behind Quinn and unhooked her bra exposing her wife's hardened nipples which she latched her mouth onto, sucking hard on her wife's nipples.

"Oh god that feels good".

"Mhm Quinn I want to fuck you" Mercedes husked out.

"Oh god please do"Quinn moaned she could feel how soaking wet she was and just wanted to be fucked hard by her wife.

Mercedes begin to trail her tongue down her wife body until she got to the place where Quinn desperately needed her. Mercedes could see that Quinn had soaked all the way through her panties so she didn't waste anymore time, she pulled Quinn panties off and thrusted two fingers inside her wife. Quinn gasped at the quick intrusion it didn't hurt because she was already so wet it just surprised her.

Mercedes began to thrust her two fingers in and out of Quinn hard making sure to curl her fingers as she went in "Fuck baby so good dont stop". As she thrust her fingers in and out of her wife she begin sucking on her wife's clit causing Quinn back to arch off the bed.

"Oh my god baby so fucking good" Quinn yelled bucking her hips and fisting the sheets.

Mercedes circled her tongue around her wife's clit and started to thrust her fingers harder and deeper inside curling her fingers with every thrust.

"Fuckkkk baby more please I'm so close" Quinn moaned out she was so close to the edge she just needed a push she get her over the edge.

Mercedes removed her fingers and mouth from her wife's center then enter her wife again thrusting with three fingers curling her fingers inside hitting the perfect spot.

"Fuckk Cedes!" Quinn yelled out as she came hard around her wife's fingers,fisting the sheets so hard that her knuckles were white.

Mercedes lapped up Quinns juices helping her wife come down from the amazing orgasm she just gave her. Mercedes placed small kiss up her wife's body until she came to her wife's lips were she slipped her tongue in Quinn's mouth so the blonde could taste herself. Quinn moaned into Mercedes mouth as she tastes herself on her wifes tongue, Quinn snuck her hand down in between them until she came in contact with Mercedes center.

She begin to circle Mercedes clit her wife's wetness coating her fingers. "Mhm yes baby"

Feeling that her wife was wet enough Quinn inserted two fingers inside her wife soaking wet center."Mhm baby keep going". Mercedes begin to ride Quinn's fingers harder she felt her wife's fingers going in deeper.

Quinn thrusted hard and fast into wife as she felt her wife tightened around her fingers."Fuck me harder baby" Mercedes moaned out as she rode her wife's fingers.

Quinn flipped them over so that she was on top and begin to relentlessly thrust her fingers inside her wife she could feel that Mercedes was close. "Babe look at me, I want you to look at me when you cum". Quinn said in her husky voice.

Mercedes tried to keep her eyes opened and focused on her wife as she felt that familiar sensation. " Oh Quinn I I lov- I love you" she managed to get out between moans as she came hard looking directly in her beautiful wife's eyes.

"I love you to babe so much" Quinn said as she pulled her fingers out of her wife and began licking her wife juices from her fingers.

Quinn reached down and grabbed the covers and pulled it on stop of them as they cuddled into each other exhausted for the night. "Damn baby you wore me out I'm exhausted". Mercedes said feeling her eyes lids getting heavy.

"I'm wore out too baby let's just get some sleep okay" Quinn said kissing the top of her wifes head.

"Okay goodnight Quinn"

"Goodnight Cedes"


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5 #

Quinn woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face as she felt her wife's head on her bare chest and her arm draped across her waist. She was so happy that Mercedes had forgiven her she loved her wife so much and hated when they had fights. Mercedes looked so beautiful and peaceful laying there that she didn't want to wake her up but she knew that Santana would be dropping off the kids soon and didn't need to see their mothers in this position.

"Cedes, Baby wake up" Quinn gently shaked her wife who seemed to be dead to the world.

"Come on babe wake up"

Seeing that her wife wasn't going to be woken up that easy she decided to try a different tactic. Quinn ripped the covers off her wife who laid sprawled out on top on her butt naked, her mind begin to wonder on the sexual things she could do to her wife but she had to remember that she needed to get her wife to wake up and get dressed now. Quinn locked her eyes on her target, raised her hand and brought it down hard on her wifes ass with a loud smack. Mercedes instantly woke up from her peaceful sleep.  
"What the fuck Quinn?" Mercedes yelled glaring at her wife.

"I'm sorry baby but you wouldn't wake up so I had to do something and that was the first idea that popped in my mind and just admit it you liked it a little". Quinn wore a smirk on her face because she knew Mercedes like when she was a little rough with her.

"Mhm baby you're right so how about we get in some morning loving" Mercedes straddle her wife fully ready to go a couple of rounds with her wife to start her day off right.

"Cedes you know I would love to but San is dropping the kids off soon and I definitely don't want them to catch us like this".

"You're right back to reality" Mercedes said giving her wife a peck on the lips and attempting to get up from her spot on top of her wife when Quinn pulled her back down into a long and passionate kiss that had their tongues battling for dominance.

"Fuck baby if you only knew what you do to me" Mercedes practically moaned out.

"Well I can definitely feel it" Quinn said with a smile on her face as she felt her wife's wetness on her thigh.

"Ha-ha smartass now let me up so I can take a very cold shower"Mercedes kissed Quinn on the cheek then headed to the bathroom, while Quinn watched Mercedes naked back side with the biggest grin on their face.

Mercedes was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the kids who would be arriving home soon, while Quinn was at the table reading the newspaper.

"Mommy, Mama". An excited Gabriel said as he ran into the kitchen and ran over and hugged Mercedes who kissed the top of his head who continued cooking then he walk over toQuinn.

"Hey buddy, did you enjoy spending the night with Auntie San and Aunt Rachel". Quinn pulled the excited boy into her lap.

"Yes mommy Auntie San is really funny".

"Hellz yeah I am handsome" Santana walked in carrying Lucy on her hip and Beth following closely behind her.

"Santana you have a two year old in your arms right now who likes to repeat words she hears!". Quinn yelled at her best friend.

"God chill out Q, did you forget what I did for you last night you should be a little more appreciative don't you think". Santana said annoyed.

"Your right Santana, Quinn and I are really grateful that you took the kids and helped set things up last night so we could handle our um situation". Mercedes said she really appreciated Santana she was always there when they needed her.

"What kind of situation?" Beth asked from across the kitchen table.

"Its no need for you to worry about it sweetie its all fix now. Mercedes kissed her daughter on the top on the head after she placed breakfast on the table.

"Okay as long as everything's okay now" Beth said smiling at her mother. Mercedes responded with a simple smile back.

"So what are you guys plan for today?" Santana asked as she grabbed her breakfast and started digging in.

"Well I thought we could all just lounge around the house today and watch some movies together I just want to spend time with my family today, we haven't done that in awhile". Quinn really loved days when she could just be around her family just enjoying each others company.

"Yes that sounds cool I'm down for it, we really haven't did that in a while". said Beth with a smile on her face.

"Gabriel you agree?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome can we have popcorn too?"

"Of course their will be popcorn".

"Yes!"

"What about you babe?"

"Let's see getting to spend the day cuddle on the couch eating popcorn with my gorgeous wife and beautiful children how could a girl say no". Mercedes said, she loved this idea with Quinn working at one of the biggest law firms in the city they didn't really get to have days like this often but it was slowly getting better.

"Great then it's settle its going to be a Movie Day, Santana you are welcome to join you are family too".

"Naw it's okay Q" Santana got up getting up to leave "Rachel has a day off from the play so while you guys are watching a movie me and Rachel will be making one of our own." Santana laughed, said her goodbyes then headed out the door.

"Mommy what kind of movie is Auntie San and Aunt Rachel going to make." Gabriel asked with an innocents on his face.

"Uhm I don't really know buddy, probably a movie you can't make until your thirty".

"Oh I definitely know what kind of movie there going to make and it will definitely be action packed". Beth said with a smirk on her face.

"Beth!" Quinn and Mercedes yelled at the same time to their sixteen year old daughter.

"What?" Beth looked at her parents not really seeing what the big deal was "I mean I am sixteen, plus my room is next to yours and you two aren't as quite as you think you are".

"Oh my god" If Mercedes could blush she would be right now, her sixteen year old daughter heard them have sex and was casually talking about it like it wasn't a big deal.

"Okay before this gets anymore awkward how about we get things set up for our movie day". Quinn just wanted the conversation to be over with she wasn't uncomfortable with what Beth said because that was just the Puckerman side of Beth coming out again but Mercedes still got embarrassed by how blunt their daughter was at times.

"Yeah good idea" Mercedes rushed out of the kitchen trying to get away from what she thought was an awkward conversation.

The Fabray-Jones family sat huddle on the couch staring at the screen as Home Alone 2 played on the large flat screen t.v. They had spent the whole day huddled together only getting up to use the bathroom and eating, Mercedes even made them ice cream sundaes. Quinn was the happiest out of them all she didn't really get to have too many moments like this because of her busy work schedule unlike Mercedes who was a stay at home mom.

As the credits rolled up the screen Quinn's phone vibrated, it was a text from Sam. "Hey Quinn I know it's been awhile since you've heard from me so I was wondering if we could all hang out tonight to catch up and have a few drinks?" Quinn was surprised by the text from Sam she hadn't heard from him in awhile since his modeling career took off a year ago.

"Babe Sam just text me, he wants to know if we wanted to hang out tonight ". Mercedes and Beth were gathering up the snacks and drinks and putting them away, Gabe had made his way upstairs to mostly likely play more video games. "Wow really it feels like we haven't heard from him in forever but I don't know who would watch the kids.

"Hello your sixteen year old daughter is standing right here!" Beth said waving her arms in front of Mercedes face. "I'm more then capable of taking care of my little brother and sister alone for one night".

"I don't know Beth" Quinn said with a a questioning look on her face.

"Oh come on mom I'm trying to show you guys that I can be responsible and do things on my own. Beth was annoyed that her mom wasn't allowing her to take on this responsibility.

"She's right Quinn, I think this is the perfect time for us to start letting Beth take on more responsibilites. Mercedes said she could see the smile appear on Beth face as she spoke.

"Alright fine you can look after your brother and sister tonight" Beth clapped her hand excitedly. "Great now lets talk about payment". Quinn looked at her daughter confused. "You want us to pay you?"

"Of course, just as you would pay any other babysitter".

"But you volunteered we didn't ask you and what happened to you wanting to show us how responsible you are, huh?" Quinn said she should of known Beth wanted something out of it.

"You see I'm killing to birds with one stone I'm showing you how responsible I am and making money at the same time it's a win win for all of us" Beth playfully smacked Quinn on the arm, Quinn just glared back.

"Okay Beth we will pay you 30 bucks for tonight how does that sound?" Mercedes asked. "Sounds fine to me, thanks mama I'll go tell Gabe".Beth kissed Mercedes on the cheek then run upstairs to explain to Gabriel what was going on.

"Well I guess I should text Sam back now". Quinn picked up her phone back up and begin to text out a reply. "I'm actually really glad we get to hang out with our friends tonight it's always fun when we get together".

"Me too it will be nice to get out tonight and have some fun" Mercedes said leaning down to give Quinn a kiss on her lips, Quinn's phone vibrated causing the couple to break apart. "Sam said to meet at our normal karaoke spot at around 10 pm".

"Okay well I'm going to go ahead and take a shower".

"How about I join you I promise I'll behave". Quinn asked her wife with a grin on her face. "Yes you can but no funny business you keep your hands to yourself Quinn Fabray Jones". Mercedes said sternly to her wife.

"Yes ma'am".Quinn grabbed her wife's hand and headed for their bathroom, she might not be able to touch her but at least she would be naked.

Mercedes and Quinn walked into the karaoke bar and noticed Sam, Kurt, Rachel and Santana in their normal spot and walked over. "Hey you guys it's so good to see you, it feels like forever". Sam said as he pulled Quinn and Mercedes into a hug." Yeah it does, it's so good see you again Sam it's been to long" Mercedes said to him.

"Yeah I know but I'm back for good this time, modeling was okay it paid the bills but it's not my passion".

"Well were glad your back we've missed you".Quinn smiled at Sam she really did miss the sweet blonde haired boy.

"Alright enough of that Trouty Mouth I came here to drink my ass off and sing off key so let's get this party started!" Santana yelled from her spot next to Rachel. "Santana calm down they haven't seen each other in a year leave them alone and just order us some shots".

"Whatever you say babe" Santana leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss before ordering shots for the table.

45 minutes later the group having the time of their lives drinking and reminiscing about days at WMHS. Almost everyone in the group was either drunk or tipsy except for Quinn who decided she wasn't going to drink tonight plus it was fun for her to just watch a drunk Mercedes.

"Babyyyyy would ya love me if I gained 500 poundzz" Mercedes slurred her words and Quinn couldn't help but think that her wife was too cute right now. "Yes baby I would still love you then, it might be a challenge physically but I will always love you" then she pressed a kiss to her wife's cheek.

"Quinnnn yours so sweeet, you guyss I havess the the most amazing wifeyy eva!"Mercedes yelled at the group, Kurt and Sam where to busy engrossed in their own conversation to and weren't really paying attention to the other girls and to a sober Quinn it seemed as if they were flirting . Sam was laughing at all of Kurt's jokes and had his hand resting on Kurt's knee. It didn't surprise Quinn though she always thought Sam was gay back in house school.

Rachel and Santana was too busy making out and groping each other to pay attention to anyone else until it was announced that it was time for karaoke to start, that's when she pushed her fiance away and stumble on stage. "She doesn't love me anymore Quinn she left, why diid she leave, make her come back!" Quinn was use to how emotional Santana was when she got drunk, she has been like this since high school.

"She's coming back San she is just going on stage to sing, that's why we came here remember". Quinn said trying to calm the Latina down. "You promise she's coming back". The latina reply trying to control her sobs." Yes look here she is right now" Quinn pointed up at the stage where Rachel was standing in front of the microphone.

"Hey you guys I want to dedicate this song to my sexy fiance sitting over there, I love you soo much San".

""I LOVE YOU TOO BABYY!" A drunk Santana screams at her fiance .

Quinn was next to go on stage to sing after Rachel song If I Can't Have You to Santana which caused the latina to cry even more.

"Babee are you going too siing to mee" Mercedes slurred clinging onto her wife and holding her tightly . "Yes baby of course I am" Quinn pressed a kiss to her wife's forehead before walking towards the stage.

"THAT SEXXY WHITE GIRLL RIGHT THERE BELONGS TO ME!" Quinn could only blush at the words of her drunk wife. As she is about to sing she sees no other then Noah Puckerman walk up to their table. Quinn instantly looked at her wife who seemed to have sobered up the moment she saw Noah. She mouthed the words "are you okay " to her wife which Mercedes responded with a simple nod.

"Well I will like to dedicated this song to my amazing wife, Cedes I love you so much you make me so happy and I don't ever want to be without you". The music began to play and Quinn stared directly at Mercedes.

Only you can make me run and be there whenever I fall

I fall and I fall again over you Anything everything you do makes me say I need you now

Always take the time to love me right hold me tight keep me coming home every night

For you Ain't nobody gonna change my mind Don't think twice I been looking for you all my life

Baby How did I survive all this time Without you Without you You You Without you

And I don't ever wanna let you go I'll do anything anything anything anything

Because you are the only one I love Without you You You Without you You and me

Every night I close my eyes I thank the Lord that you're laying next to me

I didn't think it was possible but loving you brings out the best in me Baby

I'll always take the time to love you right hold you tight keep you coming home every night

For you And ain't nobody gonna change my mind Don't think twice I been waiting all my life for you

Baby Got me wondering how did I survive all this time without you Without you You You Without you

Mercedes had tears in her eyes she felt every word that Quinn sung . Everyone at the table were smiling at Mercedes and Quinn they knew that the two women were meant to be, everyone except Puck of course. He didn't want to hear Quinn sing about her love for her wife when he believed that it belonged to him. He decided it was now or never he had to do something that would make Quinn see how much he loved her and that they could be a family.

As Quinn made her way back to the table she grabbed Mercedes and pulled her into a passionate kiss hoping to express to Mercedes how much she loves her without words. Mercedes was taken aback by how Quinn was kissing her it was so passionate and slow like Quinn was pouring all of her emotions and saying everything she needed to in that one kiss. She was actually breathless when they pulled apart "Damn Quinn I think you just got me pregnant". Mercedes said trying to gain control of her breathing. Quinn didn't respond she just laughed and held her wife close to her chest.

That happy couple hadn't noticed that Noah had made his way on stage until they heard him speak into the mic." Wassup everyone this song is dedicated to someone very special to me who is actually here tonight so enjoy'".

Mercedes and Quinn were both shocked at Noah's words, they knew this wasn't going to turn out good.

If I had you back in my world I would prove that I could be a better boy Oh, oh, oh If you let me back in I would sho'nuff never never let you go again (hey baby)  
I was so foolish to ever leave your side, Searching for what was right before my eyes It was me who didn't realize 'til it was gone but now I know I need you in my life

Girl I need you bad as my heartbeat (bad like the food I eat) Bad as the air I breath (baby I want you bad)  
I need you bad I can't take this pain (bad I can't take this pain)Girl I'm about to go insane (baby I need you bad) I need you I need you What I gotta do (baby I want you bad) I need you I need you Do it all for you (baby I need you bad)

Baby there's nothing I wouldn't do To get back what we had when love was true (oh oh oh) No lie I'd give up all I got Just so I could get back in my spot

When you want her so bad and You gotta get her back say, oh oh oh oh (oh oh oh oh) 'cause it won't get no better Two you are together say, oh oh oh oh (oh oh oh oh) If you believe in love and You can't give her up say, oh oh oh oh (oh oh oh oh) If there's nothing you wont do to get Back with your boo say Oh

Everyone at the table was shocked except Sam he didn't know what was going on. Quinn was enraged how dare he sing that song to her and right in front of her wife's face, she couldn't believe he would do such a thing. Mercedes didn't know how to react Noah had just blatantly told her wife that he wanted her back right in front of her.

As Noah walked back over to the table looking at Quinn with a shy smile on his face Santana drunk ass spoke up first. "Oh hell to the noo, you did not just sing that song to Quinn you asshole". Before Santana couldn continue Quinn interjected. "I got this Santana".

"Quinn look I had to tell you how I-". He was unable to get the rest of that statement out before Quinn punched him full force in the nose. "You piece of shit how dare you disrespect my wife like that'. She finished that sentence with another punch in the nose only this time blood started leaking out.

"Fuck Quinn stop punching me". He was covering his nose with his hands and blood was dripping down. "I just thought that maybe-" He was cut off again by Quinn but this time she didn't punch him. "You thought what that you would sing that song and I would just leave my wife and come running back to you are you out of your fucking mind!".

"But Quinn me you and Beth could be a family, I care about Mercedes but we belong together Q and I'm tired of being without you". Quinn was about to attack him again but she was pulled back by her wife's hand around her waist." Baby calm down please he is not worth it". This calmed Quinn down a little.

"You listen to me good Noah there will never be an us, Mercedes is my wife the love of my life, my forever and there is nothing that will change that so you can either accept it or stay the fuck away from my family!"

Noah didn't respond he just grabbed his things and stormed off. "Baby are you okay?" Mercedes asked rubbing her wife's back trying to calm her down. "I should be asking you that, I'm so sorry he did that to you". Quinn held her wife's face in between her hands pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You don't have to apologize babe you did nothing wrong and the way you handled him was soo sexy".

"Really?"Quinn raised her eyebrows at her wife. "Yes now let's go home there's some things I really want to do to you right now". Mercedes whispered in Quinn's ear licking her earlobe in the process.

"Yes ma'am" With that they said bye to their friends who looked as if the would all definitely be having a good night back at their own homes. Mercedes dragged Quinn to the car ready to get Quinn in their bed and naked as soon as possible.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review feedback helps me to continue updating.  
SONGS QUINN SUNG IS CALLED WITHOUT YOU BY MONICA NOAH'S SONG WAS JASMINE SULLIVAN NEED YOU BAD


	6. Back In Lima

# Back In Lima #  
HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER..REVIEW PLEASE!

3 MONTHS LATER

The Fabray-Jones family were back in Lima,Ohio to celebrate Mercedes birthday that was in a couple of days. After the drama that happened at the bar they didn't see Noah but he still called to talk to the kids, Mercedes and Quinn didn't want anything to do with him. Quinn was so excited to be back in Lima to see Robert and Lisa, she loved them so much for all they did for her when she was pregnant with Beth and how supportive they were of her relationship with their daughter. They were so loving and caring they were everything that she wanted her parents to be. She wasn't worried about running into her parents while she was in Lima because she heard from Robert and Lisa that they had moved and now lived in California. She didn't think about her parents often anymore she had everything she always wanted amazing family, friends, and career she couldn't ask for more.

"Mommie I have to pottie" Lucy whined from her carseat in the back with Beth and Gabriel alongside her.

"Just hold it a little while longer pretty girl we're almost at Nanna and Pa-Pa's house okay" Quinn said from the drivers side of the car, they were only 10 minutes away from the Jones residents.

"Otay mommie"

"I'm so glad we're back baby, I really miss my parents". Mercedes had been thinking about this trip for awhile now she loved when she got the chance to visit her parents.

"Yeah me too I love your parents".

"They love you too babe, sometimes more than me I think". Mercedes giggled knowing that it was kind of the truth.

"Of course they love me I'm pretty awesome". Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

They pulled into the driveway of the big suburban home too see Mercedes parents standing on the porch with huge smiles on their faces. Beth and Gabriel were the first ones out of the car as they raced towards their grandparents. Mercedes and Quinn were out of the car next after getting an excited Lucy out of her car seat.

"Aww Robert look at them they have gotten so big". Lisa said as she examined the kids after she pulled them into a group hug with her husband."They sure have honey our babies are growing up so fast". Robert said with a proud look on his face.

"We've missed you so much Nanna and Pa-Pa, we've been thinking about this trip for months!" Beth went back in for another hug from her grandparents.

"You have no idea how much we have missed our favorite grandbabies".

"They are your only grandbabies" Mercedes said from beside Quinn as they waited for the kids to get their hugs out of the way. Her parents came over an engulfed her in a suffocating hug.

"Mom, Dad I cant breath".

"Oh sorry we've just so glad our baby girl is back." Robert and Lisa released Mercedes then turned to Quinn and pulled her into a hug.

"Quinn honey you are as beautiful as ever, our daughter is treating you right I hope."

"She has for almost seventeen years now and she has been doing an amazing job." Quinn sealed her answer with a kiss to her wife's cheek. Before Robert could respond Quinn felt a tug on her skirt, she looked down to see Lucy looking up at her.

"Mommie gotta go pottie now" Lucy whined crossing her legs and moving back and forth.

"Right sorry sweetie let's go." Quinn picked up Lucy and carried her into the house while everyone else helped to get the things out of the car.

"So Quinn how is it being a big shot lawyer in New York" Robert asked. They were all at the dinner table enjoying Lisa's amazing cooking, it brought back so many memories for Quinn. She remembered the first time she got a taste of what the Jones family called Soul Food she was instantly hooked on the food that was made with love.

"Its going really well, I really love my job I just don't get to be home with Mercedes and the kids as often as I would like." A frown appeared on her face she really did enjoy her job it's what she always wanted to do but it cost her time away from her family.

"It's okay though mommy you help put bad guys away so we can feel safe." Gabriel noticed the sadness in his mom's face and he wanted to say something that would make it go away.

"Yeah he's right mom plus you are a total badass." Beth added.

"Okay you got to stop hanging around Santana so much but thanks honey, you too Gabe it means alot that you guys understand." She ruffled Gabriel's hair and blew a kiss at Beth.

"We really do, were so proud of you babe you have overcome a lot over the years and now your a big time lawyer." Mercedes was really amazed by Quinn and all the things she accomplished even after being a teen mom.

"Thanks baby I couldn't of done any of it without you." Quinn kissed her wife quickly on the lips not wanting to give her kids and in-laws a show.

"Aww you guys are so cute together." Lisa said from the other end of the table wearing a huge grin on her face. "I couldn't agree more" Mercedes gave her wife another kiss on her cheek.

"Alrighty how about we all get a slice of your Nanna's pound cake then go watch a movie together in the living room." Robert suggested.

"That sounds amazing, Nanna's cakes are so delicious ". Beth said hopping up from the table and going over to get herself a slice.

"Thanks Bethy, now everyone come get you a slice."Quinn stood up anxious to her a piece of her mother in-laws delicious cakes.

"Quinn I was wondering if me and you could go on the porch and have a little chat" Quinn looked confused, not understanding why Robert wanted to talk in private.

"Of course Robert" Mercedes gave her wife a concerned look but Quinn just shrugged her shoulders as she got up and headed out the door with her father in-law. When they got onto the porch, Robert sat down on the porch swing and Quinn followed. Quinn was kind of nervous the last he wanted to talk alone was when he warned her about not breaking his daughters heart when they were in high school.

"Don't worry Quinn this is nothing bad I promise." He could tell that Quinn was really nervous. "I just wanted to talk to you about something I wanted to tell you for awhile now."

"Oh okay I'm all ears."

"I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter all these years, you have really changed her life in the best way possible, I can see it on her face how much she loves you." He cleared his throat as he continued.

"You are the most amazing daughter in-law any parent could ask for, your so kind, caring, passionate, and loving Quinn. You also gave us the most precious gift we could ever ask for sixteen years ago, our first grandchild baby Beth."

At this point Quinn had tears in her eyes she couldn't believe that the man who had giving her basically everything when she had literally nothing was thanking her. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve such amazing people in her life.

"Im just so glad that you were introduced into our lives almost seventeen years ago, We love you Quinn and I want you to always remember that.

Quinn could no longer hold it in, the tears being to run uncontrollably down her face. Those words that her father in-law said meant so much to her, she was so grateful for her in-laws they were the most amazing human beings she has ever met. She couldn't understand how they accepted her so easily and loved her so much when her parents were so quick to disown her. She didn't understand it but she was so thankful that she had these amazing people to call her family.

"Oh Quinn I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry." Robert started to rub Quinn on her back trying to soothe her sobs.

"No you did nothing wrong, it's just I love you guys so much and I am so thankful for all you guys have done for me and Beth, I dont know what I would of done without you, Lisa, and Cedes." Quinn said as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"You don't have to say anymore Quinn it was our pleasure we will always be here for you, I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Robert." He pulled Quinn into a warm embrace.

"Now let's go back in their I'm craving some of that pound cake right now." They both giggled then headed back into the house where their family was waiting

Quinn and Mercedes were now getting ready for bed, Mercedes was brushing her teeth while Quinn was settling into bed. "What did my dad want to talk about babe?" Mercedes said as she rinsed out her mouth in the sink.

"He was just being wonderful as always, telling me how much him and your mom loved and cared about me."

"Aww that was sweet of him." Mercedes finished up in the bathroom then climbed into bed were she snuggled up into her wife. Quinn just nodded and pulled her wife closer towards her.

"Baby I wanted to talk to you about something "

"Yeah what is it babe?"

"Well I was wondering what you think about me teaching again?" Quinn sat up so she could look her wife in the eyes. "Cedes that would be great, you loved being a teacher, are you thinking about going back?"

Mercedes begin teaching as soon as she graduated and she loved going to work everyday because the kids loved her and she loved them. She decided to take a break when she got pregnant with Lucy she got so content with being at home and raising the kids that she quit her job but now she was missing it.

"Yes I was thinking about going back I actually miss going to work everyday, I miss my students, and I even miss coming home to grade papers". Mercedes smiled at the memory of staying up late to read essays and grading tests.

"Well you know I support you 100 percent on whatever you choose baby, I think it's time for you to go back anyway we will have to find a day care for Lucy during the day but Beth can watch Lucy and Gabe if you have to stay over late."

"Your right babe as soon as we get home I'm going to Mr. Drew to see if he will hire me back."

"He will be crazy not to, you are an amazing teacher and the students love you, mark my words you'll be back teaching in no time". Quinn said she was so excited for her wife to go back to her passion which was teaching.

"Thanks baby." Mercedes leaned forward connecting their lips to a loving kiss. The kiss was getting heated so Mercedes decided to try and lift her wife's shirt until she was stopped by Quinn. "No Cedes that's not going to to happen your parents are right down the hall." Quinn said as she pulled her shirt back down.

"So we are married and we have been together almost 17 years Quinn, my parents know we have sex." Mercedes said annoyed. "Obviously Mercedes but after the last time when your parents walk in on us and I had my head between your legs, I swore I would never have sex while your parents were home and I am sticking to it". Quinn said still embarrassed by the incident.

"Quinn they've probably forgotten all about it, come on the door is locked and I know you want up on this." Mercedes said creeping her hands underneath her wife's shirt."Okay you just quoted Santana which is definitely not a turn on, so again no babe let's just cuddle please." Quinn said with her signature pout.

"Fine we can cuddle, you are just lucky I love you Fabray." Mercedes wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and laid her head on her chest getting more comfortable.

"That's actually Fabray-Jones but I love you too baby, goodnight" Quinn placed one last kiss to her wife's forehead before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Quinn was awoken to the smell of bacon which caused her to instantly jump out of the bed, she quickly dressed and headed down stairs. When she got downstairs she saw Robert and the kids sitting at the kitchen table while Lisa and Mercedes were handling the food.

"Good morning everyone." Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen, heading over to give her wife a good morning kiss before sitting down at the table with the others.

"How did you sleep last night Quinn?" Robert asked while reading his newspaper.

"I slept really good, thank you."

"Alright you guys eat up, we have eggs,sausages, grits,hash browns, biscuits, and of course bacon." Lisa said smiling at Quinn as she and Mercedes placed the food on the table.

"This food is awesome." Gabriel had now devoured his plate, he was small but he sure could put away a lot of food."Nanna I'm so glad that you taught mama how to cook like you, I wish you would have taught mommy though because her food is just yuck." Gabriel made a gagging noise that caused everyone at the table to start laughing.

"Hey my cooking is not that bad, I'm just not as good as your mama and nanna." Quinn said trying to defend herself.

"Okay we will just let you think that mom". Beth commented cooking was not one of her mom's talents. Quinn crossed her arms over her chest while sticking out her lips pouting.

"Aww it's okay, I happen to love your cooking baby." Mercedes said kissing away her wife's pout.

"Thanks babe at least someone at this table loves my cooking." Quinn said as she uncrossed her arms. "

"Okay enough about Quinn's cooking we have to make sure we have everything for Cedes birthday party tomorrow." Lisa chimed in.

"Yeah we already have a list of food we have to get, so me and Cedes are going grocery shopping." Quinn added getting up and putting her and Mercedes plates in the dish washer.

"Well while you guys are doing that, we're going to get the backyard set up."

"Okay then we're going to go get showered then we will be on our way."

Mercedes and Quinn was now walking down the aisle of the Lima grocery store Quinn pushed the cart while Mercedes put things they needed in the cart.

"Baby what did you get me for my birthday." Mercedes casually asked as they went down the aisle.

"Come on babe, you know I'm not going to tell you." Quinn said as she just continued to push the cart.

"Okay you don't have to tell me just give me a hint to what it is, I'm sure it is just as amazing as all the other gifts you have given me." Mercedes said as she stopped Quinn from pushing the cart any farther.

"Nice try babe, but I'm still not telling you, just wait until tomorrow I know you can wait at least until then." Quinn wasn't expecting what happen next, Mercedes grabbed her and pushed her up against the shelves holding on to her waist not leaving any space between them.

"Please baby just a little hint, that's all I'm asking for." Mercedes said as her lips crazed over Quinn's, as she spoke she begin to press her thigh into Quinn's center. "Cedes your not playing fair." Quinn moaned it was crazy the type of affect her wife still had on her after all these years.

"All's fair in love and war baby." Mercedes knew her wife wouldn't be able to hold out much longer so she begin to suck on her wife's collar bone, she giggled as she heard her wife moan. Just when Mercedes thought she had Quinn wrapped around her fingers they were interrupted by a teenage boy with pimples all over his face.

"That is sexy as hell, how about a little boob action." The creepy teenage boy said causing the couple to instantly break apart.

"Hey don't stop just pretend I'm not even here." He said looking as if he was going to jizz in his pants any minute now. They were disgusted by the little pervert so Quinn pick up a can and threw it at the teenage boys crotch. The boy fell to the ground cradling his junk and Mercedes and Quinn continued to shop as if nothing happened.

NEXT CHAPTER MERCEDES PARTY & QUINN'S GIFT!


	7. Tattoos & Orgasms

# Tattoos & Orgasms #

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!

QUINN'S P.O.V

I'm sitting at a desk in a classroom wearing a sexy Catholic schoolgirl uniform. Mercedes is dressed in a sexy blouse with her big perky breast peeking out the top and a short tight skirt on and she is wearing red stilettos on her feet and she looked sexy as hell. Mercedes is sitting on top of the desk holding a ruler in her hand staring me directly in my face.

"Quinn Fabray come here right now" Mercedes yells at me and I instantly jump out of my desk and stand directly in front of her.

"Yes Ms. Jones, did I do something wrong?" I ask timidly looking down at my feet. " Look at me when your talking to me girl." Mercedes puts the ruler under my chin forcing me to look her in the face but my gaze keeps dropping down to her round perky breasts.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones."

"That's better, now Quinn you have been behaving very badly in my class and I think you should be punished." She taps the ruler against her hand.

"I'm sorry for misbehaving it won't happen again and I will accept my punishment like a good girl Ms. Jones."

"Good Quinn now you know what you're supposed to do, get on your knees."I immediately do as I am told, then Mercedes begins to take off her skirt and panties as my mouth starts watering at the site of Mercedes glistening wet pussy.

"You like what you see Fabray"

"Yes umm yes Ms. Jones." I stuttered out feeling a throbbing below my waist.

"Do you want to taste my pussy again."

"I-I yes I do Ms. Jones."

"I want to hear you say how much you want to taste my wet pussy Fabray." Mercedes begin to take her fingers and dip them in and out of her pussy.

"Please Ms. Jones let me eat your pussy, I want to taste you on my tongue, I'm going to make you cum so hard." I say desperate to get a taste of her pussy.

"That's my girl now get to licking." I quickly drop to my knees eager to get a taste of Mercedes wet pussy. I dive into the dripping sex tongue first which earn me a moan from Mercedes.

"Mhmm Quinn." This only encouraged my desire more, I stuck out my tongue as far as I could as I begin to lick her glistening slit from top to bottom making sure that I didn't neglect her clit. The sounds that were coming from Mercedes ignited something in me, I begin to suck on her clit and bury my tongue inside of her.

"Oh shit that feels so good." She moans out now her hands are buried inside my hair holding me in place. She grabs my fingers and starts sucking on them with her warm mouth, running her tongue along my three fingers. I understood what she was trying to tell me so I took my three fingers that were covered in her saliva and let them take the place of my tongue and begin to stretch her pussy.

"Oh fuckk yes baby don't fucking stop." Mercedes was now clawing at my back yelling at the top of her lungs, I wanted to make her cum hard.

"Do you want me to make you cum baby." Before I can get a response out of Mercedes I feel a sudden rush of coldness on my chest. I shoot straight up out of the bed and out of the most amazing dream I think I ever had. I look across the bed to see Santana standing there with a pot in her hands which I'm sure use to be full of water.

"What the fuck Santana." I yell at the Latina who looked as if she hadn't just poured a pot of cold water on me. "It looked like things were getting a little heated so I decided to cool you down." Santana said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Fuck you Satan." I yell at her, not only did she pour cold water on me during my sleep but she just had to interrupt the hottest dream I ever had, a dream I really wanted to finish.

"No thank you preggers, I have a sexy fiancée downstairs for that." I roll my eyes at her, I can't believe after all these years she still calls me that. "Whatever, so I'm guessing everyone is already eating breakfast." I say looking at the clock on the night stand.

"Yep they told me to come up here to get you and see why you hadn't woken up yet but now I know what took you so long." She begin to wiggle her eyebrows at me which really creeped me out.

"Alright your creeping me out so tell everyone to start without me I'll be down in a minute." I grab my clothes and head towards the shower when she leaves.

I walk into the kitchen and see my family including Rachel and Santana sitting around the table. I sit beside Mercedes I could already tell how happy she was.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." I say giving my wife a soft kiss on her lips that she smiles into. "Thank you baby."

The doorbell rings and Mercedes stands up to go answer it, I smile to myself glad that they were right on schedule. When she comes back in the kitchen she is carrying a huge bouquet of blue and white Forget-me-nots and a huge grin on her face.

"Mommy who are those from?" Gabriel said. Mercedes picked up the card that came with the flowers and read it out loud.

"To my beautiful wife, I thank god everyday for sending you into my life. I am happy everyday because of you, even the days we fight because at least I'm fighting with you. You are my first and true love, I love you so much baby Happy Birthday, Love Wifey." She finishes reading the card then rushes over and pulls me into her body.

"Thank you so much baby, that was so sweet and the flowers are beautiful." She pulls me in for a kiss her hands on the back of my neck. My hands run through her hair, deepening the kiss. Her tongue slides into my mouth and begins to massage against mines as she puts her hand around my waist pulling me closer, not leaving space between us.

"Mom, Mama that was really sweet but I think that's enough for now, you have plenty of time for that when your alone tonight." Beth says as she gives us a wink we could only laugh at our teenage daughter.

Mercedes and I are in her old room getting ready for her party. The party has already started a little while ago but of course Mercedes has to make an entrance. I was ready to give Mercedes her next gift, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened her it. I retrieve the gift from under the bed where I had hidden it. I walk up behind my wife, she was checking herself out in the full length mirror.

"Gift number two." I say taking the box from behind my back and putting it in front of her. She kisses me on my cheek then excitedly takes the gift out of my hands. She sits down on the bed and rips the bow off the box and then takes off the lid.

"Oh my god Quinn, you got me Christian Louboutins!" Mercedes tackled me to the bed placing kisses all over my face. I knew this was the reaction I would get, she had always talked about how every diva should have a pair of Christian Louboutins.

"You are the most amazing wife Ever thank you!" She said in between kisses.

"Your welcome babe, you have been wanting these shoes for years I'm just glad I can finally get them for you."

"I love you Q." Mercedes gave me another kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, now let's go downstairs because I want to celebrate my baby's birthday."

I was so relieved that Mercedes party was a success she had the time of her life with all of her family and friends from Lima. The kids were in bed now the party was over but the celebration wasn't. Santana, Rachel, Mercedes and I decided to go to the club to continue the celebration. We were just waiting in the living room now for Kurt and his new boyfriend to show up they had missed the party. I couldn't wait to meet Kurt new boyfriend, he wouldn't tell us much about this mystery guy so I was anxious to meet him. Well here comes Kurt now, wait why is Sam with him I thought he wasn't going to be here.

"Happy Birthday diva." Mercedes jumped up from her spot on my lap and ran over to hug her best friend. "Kurt I'm glad your finally here my birthday wouldn't be the same without you."

"Of course I wouldn't miss my diva's birthday, now here is your gift but you don't have to open it until later right now I want you guys to meet my boyfriend.

"Yay Kurt we can't wait to meet this mystery guy, when is he coming in? Rachel said excitedly she was curled up into Santanas side.

Kurt walked closer to Sam and interlaced their fingers together. "Well you guys already now Sam so I don't have to introduce him but Sam is my boyfriend." Sam was blushing while everyone else around the room was in shock not me though I called it the first night Sam came back.

"Holds the hell up, your trying to tell us your gay Trouty and Kurt is your boyfriend."

"Yes Santana I'm gay, I've known for a while now, I was just afraid to admit it but I'm really happy with Kurt and I don't want to hide it anymore." Kurt looked up at Sam with a big smile on his face.

"That's really great Sam, you and Kurt make a really cute couple." Rachel said. Kurt and Sam just looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah were really happy for the both of you." I chime in.

"Thanks you guys we really appreciate it."Sam says.

"Okay now that we are all one big happy super gay family, we needs to go so we can continue to celebrate my homegirl Cedes b-day." Santana stood up and pulled Rachel with her. "Now let's go get white girl wasted!"

"You know we don't give a fuck cuz it's my birthday." Mercedes yelled from on top of the bar with a drink in her hand. She was singing her own version of 50 cent's In The Club on top of the bar while everyone cheered her on.

We had been at the club for hours now dancing and drinking, we were living it up laughing, dancing and throwing back shots.

"Come on baby let's go dance." Mercedes had come down from the bar and was now dragging me to the dance floor as a slow song begin to play. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she grinded her back into my front along with the beat.

"Babe are you really not going to have sex with me because of my parents." Mercedes said trying to pout but because of how drunk she was it didn't have the effect she wanted, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not love, I just said that to keep my surprise hidden." I said I was proud of myself for keeping it hidden this long even though it had only been a week.

"Aww yay!" She begin to grind harder into me, she was going way faster then the song I could tell that she was way more drunk than me.

"Let's go back to our table babe."

"Okay Quinnie" Yeah she is definitely drunk.

"There's my diva!" Kurt yelled as we approach the table, Sam had his arm wrapped around him and I had to admit that they made a cute couple.

"Yup it's meee, you guys I'm having soo much fun!" Mercedes slurred sitting down and pulling me down into her lap holding me tight.

"Hell yeah tonight has been awesome, but I'm really hungry now so can we walk down the street and get some pizza." Santana said coming up for air since her and Rachel had been making out the whole time.

"Yeah I agree, it's been fun but we've been here for hours and I'm hungry as hell right now." Sam said rubbing his stomach. "Babe you ready to go." Sam said turning to Kurt.

"Yeah let's go." Kurt stood up and grabbed Sam's hand and interlaced their fingers. "Come on you guys lets go get some pizza!"

"My fiancée specifically asked for a vegetarian pizza you asshole, so why is there meat up here!"

We had just got our food and Santana was going to get us kicked out already.  
She was yelling at the guy behind the counter and he looked as if he was going to wet his pants.

"Uhh I I'm sorry." The poor guy was scared as hell. "I don't need for you to be sorry I needz you to get my fiancée her pizza before I ends you." She tries to jump over the counter but I grab her and hold her back.

"San calm your drunk ass down." I say as I hand her over to Rachel.

"Baby can you please calm down I don't want to get kicked out before I get my pizza." Rachel said rubbing Santana on her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Rach, I have rage." Santana says wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"I'm sorry about my friend but can we please have the right pizza." I say as nice as I can.

"Yes were sorry your pizza will be done shortly." I just nod and we head back to our table were Sam, Kurt, and Mercedes were eating the pizzas that they had gotten right.

"Babe do you want a bite of my pizza." Kurt holds out the slice for Sam and he takes a bite.

"Thank you baby." Sam smiles at him causing Kurt to blush, damn there so cute.

"Okay you guys have to tell us how this happened." I say to Kurt and Sam.

"Well it happened that night that we all went to the karaoke bar." Kurt started off the story. " After you guys left we stayed a little longer and we were just catching up and talking about what was going on in our lives and I couldn't help but notice how good Sam looked and I couldn't hold myself back I just leaned in and kissed him.

"Wow Kurt I didn't know you had it in you." I say, Kurt wasn't the type of guy to do something like this so I was very surprised.

"Yeah I know I surprised myself and I was sure Sam was going to push me off and run away but he didn't he actually kissed me back." Kurt said looking at Sam.

"Yup I sure did, best decision of my life." Sam smiled back at Kurt. "After that we went back to Kurt's apartment and-."

"Oh my god did you guys have sex." Rachel yells before Sam can continue.

"No Rachel, can you let him finish." Kurt says annoyed. "Like I was saying we went back to his apartment I stayed the night and we just layed in bed and cuddled."

"The next morning I wake up and Sam has made me breakfast in bed." Kurt picks up the story. "It was so sweet I just couldn't let this one get away so I asked him on a date and here we are now." Kurt ends the story placing a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Aww you guys that's sweet." Rachel said finally eating her vegetarian pizza.

"Yeah we wanted to tell you guys but we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"We understand we are just really happy for you guys." Rachel tells them as Sam places a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Gosh we are so gay!" Santana says, we all can't help but laugh at her drunken ass. We continue to eat our pizza and laugh at each other.

It's 4:00 in the morning when Sam finally drops me and Mercedes off home. Mercedes has sobered up a little now as we made our way into the bedroom.

"Babe I had so much fun tonight, this might be the best birthday ever!" Mercedes says as she flops down on the bed I help her take off her heels, she undresses then she gets into her night clothes.

"Baby why haven't you changed yet." She asks me, I have been waiting a week to give her this gift.

"I want to give you your last gift."

"Quinn you bought me a pair of heels that cost at least a thousand dollars, you have given me enough."

"Baby you know your worth it." I lean in and place a kiss on her lips. "Now can I give you your gift." She just smiles and nods her head.

I don't know how she is going to respond to this very permanent gift but I really hope she likes it because it is something I have been thinking about getting for a while now. I take off my shirt to reveal the word tattooed on my ribs in cursive letters.

"Oh my god Quinn, that's my name." Mercedes looks at the tattoo in shock as her fingers trace the letters of her name.

"I know babe, I love you so much and I wanted to give you something that would last forever just like us." She now has tears in her eyes. "Now no matter what, you will always be with me."

"Baby its beautiful, this is the most special and amazing gift anyone has ever given me."  
She leans down and kisses my tattoo. "I love this and I love you." Mercedes pulls me in for a kiss that leaves me breathless.

"Is this why you wouldn't have sex with me."

"Yeah I had to make sure you wouldn't see it, there is no way that you wouldn't be getting any birthday sex." I say trying to gain control of my breathing.

MERCEDES POV

She grins at me mischievously then leans over and brings me in for another kiss. We slowly fall back onto the bed not breaking the kiss, her tongue traces my bottom lip asking for entrance. I eagerly part my lips to let her tongue slide inside, we begin to massage our tongues together. After kissing for several minutes Quinn pulls away from my lips and begins to kiss down my neck. She is sucking and biting on my neck which causes me to moan out. Quinn reaches behind me and unzips my dress, I lift up so she can pull the dress the rest of the way off.

I am laying on the bed in my bra and panties with my wife is on top of me. Her hand cups my breast as she is attacking my neck licking and sucking and I can feel myself getting wet by now.

"Cedes I need you to get naked" I dont need to be told twice, I quickly take off my bra and panties as she does the same then I lay back on the pillows. We are looking directly at each other and Quinn is staring at me like I am the most precious thing in the world. She ghost her lips by my ear before whispering "I love you Cedes."

"I love you too Quinn."

My wife begins to trail her tongue down to the place where I most desperately needed it.  
Quinn's tongue has found it's way to my very wet pussy and she is licking up and down my slit and it feels so good.

"Yes babe so good" Her tongue is now latched on to my clit and she sucking on it hard, the only thing I can do is grab at the sheets.

"Oh God baby just like that don't stop."

"Babe you taste so fucking good." God I loved it when Quinn talked dirty, it always made anything she was doing ten times better.

Her tongue was now rotating between sucking on my clit to flicking it with her tongue. I couldn't control the bucking of my hips as I thrust upwards loving the feeling of Quinns tongue in my pussy.

"Fuck Quinn oh -oh God babe so fucking good." I know I am getting really loud but I don't care my wife has a magical tongue.

"Are you close baby?"Quinn ask me as her tongue is still going to work on my clit. I don't know if I will be able to speak because my whole body is on fire and I can feel my orgasm is approaching.

"Fuckk yes I'm soo close." I manage to stutter out, I know that my orgasm is coming when I feel that familiar sensation.

Just when I am about to cum all over my wifes tongue she pulls her tongue out of me I groan louder then I expected.

" Baby what are you doing I was about to fucking cum!" I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but damn I was getting to the best part and I needed to come like now.

Quinn didn't seem to be bothered by my harsh tone because she just laughed at me. " Patience babe you will get to come, it's just going to be when I want you to." My wife says with a smirk on her face.

"Baby please I want to cum." I whine and put a pout on my face.

"Shush baby, trust me it's going to feel amazing okay." I don't get a chance to respond because the next thing I know my wife is back to suck and flicking my clit. I grab her head pushing her face further into my pussy and I swear it feels more amazing then before.

"Oh shit baby I'm about to cum again!" I yell and moan at the same time. Just like before she pulls away and I am really frustrated now because I really wanted to - no actually I needed to cum.

"QUINN!" I yell at my wife I needed her to make me cum.

She doesn't say anything to me this to time she just enters me with two fingers. I dig my fingers into Quinns back as she relentlessly thrust her fingers in and out of me. She starts to curl her fingers as she thrust inside of me hitting the perfect spot inside me everytime.

"Yes fuck baby please don't stop I'm going to cum so fucking hard!" I'm pretty sure I am leaving marks on her because of how hard I am digging my fingers into her back.

"You want me to make you cum baby."

"Oh my God yes baby please." I am begging her now, I want her to make me cum so bad.

She takes three fingers and pushes them into my pussy and I can feel my pussy being stretched. Quinn is thrusting into me with her three fingers and I feel my orgasm is vastly approaching. All of a sudden she enters me again curling her fingers deep in me and that is all it takes before I am cumming so fucking hard around her fingers.

" Fucckk Quinn!" I yell out my body arching off the bed while I am gripping the sheets. My whole body is shaking from that mind blowing orgasm as she licks up my juices helping me come back down from my orgasm. I fall back down onto the bed completely exhausted, not able to move my legs.

"Damn baby that was incredible." I say trying to catch my breath as Quinn comes up to lay beside me.

"I told you it would feel amazing." Quinn says with a cocky grin on her face, I could tell she was proud of herself.

"Hell yes it did." My wife just smiles and snuggles closer to me. " I would return the favor but I'm completely exhausted babe."

"Baby it's totally fine, we had a long day and I just completely wore you out." She says with a big grin. "Get some sleep birthday girl, I love you."

"Forever."

"And Always."

THANKS FOR READING FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS HELPFUL!


	8. What Happens In Vegas

# What Happens In Vegas.. #  
HEY SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE IT IS WORTH THE WAIT. DON'T JUST READ REVIEW! THANK YOU!

"I'M IN VEGAS BITCHES!" Santana yells out of the roof of the limousine.

Santana was in Las Vegas with her friends a couple of days before her wedding day. The small party included of Quinn, Sam, and Mike who had kept in touch with them after high school. They were in Vegas to have Santana's bachelorette party while Rachel was in New York celebrating hers.

They had now pulled up to their hotel which was huge. They got check in then headed into their presidential suite.

"Holy shit this room is huge!" Mike says his eyes wide as he studies the room.

"Nothing but the best for Santana Lopez." Santana says talking about herself in third person.

"Well you guys we have an hour and a half before we have to head down for our dinner reservations so I'm going to go take a shower." Quinn tells her friends.

"Q we know you just want to call your wife." Santana says with a smirk.

"Like you haven't been waiting for your chance to call Rachel since we got off the plane." Santana does not say anything, she just rolls her eyes, grabs her phone and heads to her room.

"Great now I can call Kurt!" Sam says excitedly digging in his bag for his cell and charger.

"Me too I miss Tina already." Mike smiles as he pulls out his phone.

Quinn look at her friends one last time before heading into her room, she smiled to herself thinking about how whipped she and her friends are.

It took a couple of rings before her wife answered the phone." Hey baby!" Mercedes answers, Quinn could hear her excitement through the phone.

"Hey babe, how's your day?"

"It's been really fun and relaxing, we've been at the spa all day now."

"Well I'm really glad to hear that babe, you really need this relaxing time because soon your going to be up all night grading papers and dealing with hormonal teenagers."

"I know but I'm really excited to be going back soon, I'm so glad Mr. Drew hired me back."

"Yeah me too babe."There was a moment of silence before Mercedes spoke up again.

"Today would be perfect except for one thing though." Mercedes sighed.

"What's that love?"

"I miss my beautiful and sexy wife." Mercedes answered.

"Aww baby I miss you too, so much." Quinn said wishing she was with her wife right now.

"I hope so." Mercedes joked "What are you guys plan for tonight?"

"Well we have dinner reservations soon so I'm not going to be able stay on the phone long." Quinn told her wife as she looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Then were going to the club and casino later."

"Club or stripclub?" Mercedes ask genuinely wanting to know.

"Uhmm probably stripclub or both." Quinn said nervously.

Mercedes could tell that Quinn was a little nervous about telling her about the stripclub.

"Babe I don't care that you guys are going to a stripclub, we went before we got married remember ."

"I know but we went together back then." Quinn responded.

"It's totally fine babe, you can look as long as you don't touch." Mercedes told her wife.

"The only women I want to touch is you." Quinn quickly responded.

"Your such a smooth talker Fabray." Mercedes flirted with her wife, Quinn just laughed.

Quinn didn't want to but she knew she had to cut their conversation short if she wanted to be dressed in time.

"I'm sorry babe but I have to go I don't want to be to be the reason were late for our reservation."

"It's okay just make sure you text me to let me know you got back to your room safe, no matter what time it is." Mercedes said knowing it would be late when her wife would return back to her room.

"Okay I will, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

AT THE STRIPCLUB

The crew had just left the casino after having dinner, Santana had won ten thousand dollars playing poker and she wanted to quote "make it rain on some hoes." So that is where they are now at a stripclub they are getting lap dances from strippers with names like Cinnamon. They were all drunk off their asses no one more then Santana who was currently getting motorboated by two strippers.

"I LOVE MY LIFE!" Santana yelled her face finally being set free from the strippers boobs. The strippers began to bounce their asses up in down in front of her while they were in a stretching position. Santana couldn't believe some of the things these strippers could do. She started throwing a bunch of fives and one dollar bills on top of the strippers.

"Boobies everywhere, all I see is boobies!" Quinn said in her drunken state as a stripper named Eve grinded into her.

"Come on baby don't be shy you can touch them." The stripper whispered into Quinn's ear, trying to get her to touch her boobs.

"Noo way my wife said I can look but not touch!" Quinn slurred making sure her hands stayed behind her head.

"You know they call me Eve because I make people do things they know they aren't supposed to." The stripper had a sneaky grin on her face. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Nope not gonna happen, even though you have really great boobs." Quinn slurred shaking her head.

"Your just too cute." The stripper replied, she could tell that she wouldn't get the women to do what she wanted. Quinn handed the girl money as she danced because she definitely wasn't going to put it in the women's thong.

Mike and Sam were sitting in chairs beside Santana and Quinn. Both had strippers dancing in front of them, Santana even made sure to have a male stripper for Sam.

"I think I seen you before." Sam slurred. "IN MY DREAMS!" He yelled at the stripper.

"Thank you God for making me gay!" Sam yelled up at the heavens. As the male stripper took Sam's hand and ran them over his chiseled chest and abs.

The rest of them couldn't help but laugh at Sam and his drunken words. The male stripper laughed also.

They kept downing drinks as they watch the strippers do their thing.

"Can we just live here forever!" Mike said eyes staying focused on the naked stripper in front of him.

"Yes let's move here! " Santana said while there was a stripper dancing in her lap.

"Yesss let's move-wait nope I cant leave Cedes and the kids I love them to much and I miss them already." Quinn said with a sad pout moving the stripper off her lap.

"Your right Quinn I like strippers but I LOVE me some Tina!" Mike agreed.

"Yeah me too." Sam chimed in. "I mean this guy is hot, like really hot but he has nothing on my baby Kurt."

"God we are so fucking whipped!" Santana yelled to her friends.

"Yup we are but you know what I don't care because I love my Cedes!" Quinn said standing on top of the chair like she was making a declaration.

"Aye get down from their Blondie." The security guard said walking up to Quinn.

"No sirr I will not get down, I have something I will like to say!" Quinn said sternly to the huge security guard.

"Q calm your tits before you get us kicked out!" Santana tried to get a drunken Quinn under control.

"No San everyone needs to hear this!" Santana just threw her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"All you men need to go home right now to your wives instead of looking at these strippers and their amazing BOOBS!"

The security guard had enough, he picked Quinn up and carried her out kicking and streaming.

"Bye Eve, even though I cant play with them your boobs are AMAZING!"

WALKING BACK TO THE HOTEL

"Got damnit Q why couldn't you just sit their and enjoy your lap dance?" Santana asked her friend frustrated.

"Because I had a message that needed to be heard and we were there long enough anyway!"

"You are so drunk!" Santana said as she herself stumbled on the sidewalk.

"We all are!" Mike cheered.

"I have to pee!" Santana said to no one specifically.

"Well your just going to have to wait until we get back to the hotel." Quinn told her best friend.

"No I got to pee now!"Santana yelled frustrated.

"There is a fountain right there." Mike joked.

"Great idea Mike!" Santana began to take off her heels so she could sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Santana I was only kidding you can't pee in there!" Mike said panicking.

"I have to go I can't hold it any longer, now you and Sam look the other way."

"Oh my god." Sam said turning around he had a feeling that they were going to get caught.

"Santana I'm going to kill you if we get caught."

"Don't worry Q there is nobody around." Quinn just rolled her eyes and waited for her friend to finish.

Just as Santana was pulling up there pants they had a visitor. "What are you doing ma'am?"

A police officer walked up pointing a flashlight in there faces.

"Shit I knew it." Sam muttered.

"Uhmm I'm sorry sir I I just really had to pee."Santana stuttered out.

"You do know I could arrest you for peeing in a public place right?"

"Oh God I'm gonna go to jail amd when I get out Rachel is going to kill me, then we won't be able to get married!" The Latina said panicking.

"Wait your getting married?" The police officer asked.

"Yes she is in a couple of days and we came here to celebrate but as you can see were really drunk and we do stupid things when were drunk." Quinn said.

"Yes so can you please let us off with a warning, I really don't want my fiancée to kill me." Santana said begging the officer.

"Okay because your getting married and you haven't cause any harm I'm going to let you off with a warning ."

They all let out a breathe they didn't realize they were holding.

"Now you make sure you go straight to your hotel and stay there."

"Yes sir we will." The officer said goodbye then continue on his way.

"That was a close one, so now who wants SHOTS!"

BACK AT THE ROOM

They were all gathered on the floor in a circle with a bottle of vodka and shot glasses between them. They decided to head back to their room to drink some more, courtesy of a game of Never Have I Ever. Quinn made sure to send her wife a text letting her know she got back to the room safe.

"I can't believe we are really about to play this game." Quinn complained.

"Shut it Q, this is what I want to play so we are going to play!" Said Santana.

"Fine." Quinn grabbed a shot glass and filled it up as did everyone else.

"Okay I'll go first." Santana volunteered. "Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

Everyone of course took a shot of vodka then refilled their glasses.

"Alright I'll go next, never have I ever given a blowjob." Quinn said wanting to make the game more interesting.

Santana downed her shot, Sam dranked his shot also looking away shyly.

"Nicce Q, this is where the game gets good." Mike said.

"I can't believe I ever put my mouth on a dick ugh just thinking about it makes me want to gag!" Santana said not wanting to remember when she gave one to a football player freshman year.

"Never have I ever had sex in school." Sam said.

Mike, Quinn, and Santana all dranked their shots.

"Sneaky and quick sex is awesome!" Quinn commented, her and Mercedes had sex in the bathroom and janitors closet all the time. Back then with her being pregnant with Beth she was almost always horny.

"Cheers to that Quinn." Mike raised his shot glass.

"Never have I ever been caught having sex by my lovers parents." Was the next one.

Quinn and Santana laughed then took their shots.

"Oh my god that has to be horrible." Sam commented.

"Yes it was, I had my fucking head in between their daughters legs!" Santana yelled reliving it all over again when she and Rachel got caught while they visited her dads in Lima.

"I tried to tell Rachel we should wait but noo she just had to get up on this." Santana ran her hands up and down her body to emphasize her point.

" Alright I'll go next never have I ever fantasied about a friends partner." Was the next one that came from Mike.

Quinn tried to take a quick shot and avoided everyones eyes but of course they saw her.

"Spill it fabray who was it." Santana asked.

"Trust me San you don't want to know." Quinn wanted to just move on with the game she didn't want to get into it because she knew the outcome wouldn't be good.

"Hell yes I do so tell me." Santana said poking Quinn in the arm.

"Alright fine I will tell you." Quinn knew San would get mad but she did ask. "It was Rachel okay, that day she was wearing that Brittany Spears outfit I mean wow she looked sexy as fuc-."

Before she could get it all out the Latina pounced on top of her. " I will cut out your eyeballs!" Santana yelled trying to choke Quinn.

"Keep your eyes off my FIANCÉE!"

"Somebody get this crazy bitch off of me!" Quinn yelled. Mike and Sam struggled to get Santana off of her the girl had a death grip.

"Rachel belongs to me Fabray, keep your eyes to yourself!" It took a lot of effort but Mike and Sam finally got Santana off of Quinn.

Quinn struggled and stumbled but stood up from her spot on the floor."What the fuck San, are you out of your mind!"

An once again Santana's drunk ass began to cry. "I'm sorry Q I didn't mean it I just don't like people checking out my girl okay."

Quinn just nodded her head even though it was ridiculous since they weren't even together back then. "Okay San I forgive you."

"But just so you know I did have a sex dream about Mercedes after her disco performance in that sexy red dress and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Quinn said through gritted teeth to drunk to continue arguing.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I really love you Q." Santana was never this emotional when she was sober. "I love you too Lopez even though you are crazy as hell."

IN QUINN'S ROOM

Quinn walked into her room and grabbed her phone that was plugged into the wall. In her drunken mind she thought it would be a good idea to call her wife at four o clock in the morning.

It took awhile but Mercedes finally answered. "Hello." Mercedes voice was low and raspy from being woken out of her sleep at four in the morning.

"Heyyy babee." Quinn slurred flopping down onto the bed.

"Quinn do you know what time it is?" Mercedes asked looking at the time on her phone.

"Four zero two." Quinn giggled.

"Quinn babe your really drunk so why don't you just go to sleep." Mercedes was tired herself and she really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Nooo I wanna talk to you babyy." Quin whined.

"Okay babe go ahead and talk I will listen." Mercedes said laying on her side and placing the phone on her ear.

"We drunk a lot today, more then I ever had in alls my life!"

"Trust me I can definitely tell." Mercedes giggled.

"We went to a stripclub too!" Quinn yelled she was too drunk to realize how loud she was.

"And how was it?" Mercedes asked nonchalant.

"It was fun, there were boobs and naked girls everywhere!" Quinn said happily rolling around in her bed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself babe." Mercedes laughed at how excited Quinn was about seeing the strippers breasts.

"I didn't touch them though I only looked just like you said, I would rather touch and look at yours anyway." Quinn had somehow ended up on the floor now.

"Thank you baby." Mercedes yawn she wished Quinn would go to sleep because she was really tired.

"Do you miss me kuz I really miss you!" Said Quinn.

"Of course I do."

"Good now what are you wearing?" Quinn asked trying to sound sexy, she was a horny drunk at times.

"Quinn no we are not having phone sex right now!" Mercedes yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Babeee." Quinn whined pouting her lips even though her wife couldn't see her.

"That's not going to work this time Quinn, I'm tired and your drunk so hang up the phone and go to sleep."

"I am drunk I gives you that but I am also horny so again what are you wearing babyyy."

"Really now Quinn?" Mercedes said in a annoyed tone.

"I will only go to sleep if you tell me what you are wearing." Quinn told her wife getting back on the bed.

"Fine Quinn." Mercedes just wanted to go to sleep now.

"Yay!"

""I'm wearing my black Victoria Secret panties and nothing else."

"No bra?" Quinn asked with a huge grin on her face.

"No bra, I decided to let the girls out tonight."

Quinn didn't respond, Mercedes just heard what sounded like her wife moaning.

"Baby?" Mercedes asked.

"Yup just a little busy here." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Okay Quinn how about I let you finish what you're doing and I will talk to you tomorrow." Mercedes smiled to herself thinking about what here wife was doing right now.

"Okay baby I love you."

"Love you too Quinn."

"Forever."

"And Always."


	9. Beth

# All Grown Up #

HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS, IT IS A TIME JUMP 2 MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING. I WAS DEFINITELY NOT ABOUT TO MESS UP PEZBERRY BY WRITING AN AWFUL WEDDING SCENE LOL. THERE HAS BEEN A LOT OF HUMOR AND FLUFF IN THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BUT NOW THE DRAMA IS BACK & PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER! DON'T JUST READ AND FOLLOW ACTUALLY REVIEW! IT IS A LOT MORE HELPFUL THEN YOU THINK! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Fuck Cedes I don't think I'm going be able to go another round." Quinn says breathing heavily as her wife is straddling her hips nipping and sucking on neck. They had been going at it for hours now and Quinn thought that their sex marathon was over but Mercedes had other plans in mind.

"Oh come on babe I know you got at least one more round in you." Mercedes grinned against her wife's neck. Mercedes didn't know why but for some reason tonight she couldn't get enough of Quinn. She was hooked on the way Quinn was leaving behind a trail of goosebumps wherever her fingers trailed on Mercedes body. The way Quinn smelled of pure vanilla and how her cum tasted on Mercedes tongue was intoxicating her.

"No babe I really don't think I can take cuming again right now." Quinn said switching position so Mercedes was no longer straddling her. "I need a time out right now to catch my breath and at least get something to drink."

Quinn got out of bed and begin to put her night clothes back on. "Okay fine." Mercedes glanced at the clock. "Wow I didn't know we were going at it for that long, we both need to get some rest for work tomorrow."

Quinn breathe a sigh of relief, she didn't think she could go another round if she tried. "Yeah your right, do you want me to bring you back a bottle of water?"

"No I'm going to go with you I want to peep in the kids room to check on them anyway." Mercedes got up and put her clothes on before they headed out of their room.

Mercedes headed towards Beth's door while Quinn headed downstairs to the kitchen. As Mercedes got closer to her daughters door she thought she heard what sounded like two people giggling. Confused Mercedes opened up her daughters door thinking that her daughter had left the T.V on again but instead of seeing her daughters flatscreen T.V still on, she was met with the sight of a naked boy on top of her 16 year old daughter.

"Oh My God."

This caused the boy to fly off her daughter and land hard onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh My God Mama." Beth's face was as white as a ghost she knew she was in deep shit, her mama had just caught her having sex.

"Mrs. Fabray I'm so so-."

"QUINN!" Mercedes yelled for her wife still shocked at what she had just witnessed.

It didn't take long for Quinn to come running into the room. "Babe what's-." That sentence was stopped short when she saw the scene in front of her. Their was a naked boy on the floor beside her daughters bed putting on his boxers while her daughter sat on the bed trying to cover up her naked body. Quinn zeroed in on the boy and rage overtook her as she grabbed the boy and threw him up against the wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now and trust me I'm a lawyer so I know how to get away with it." Quinn now had her forearm pressed against the boy's throat.

"Can't breathe." The unknown boy coughed out.

"Whether you can breathe doesn't concern me." Quinn's elbow is still lodged into the boys throat. "What does concern me is why you are having sex with my little girl!"

"Quinn let him go he can't breathe!"

"I don't see how that is my problem, he should learn to keep it in his pants!" Quinn had a firm grip on the boy and it didn't seem like she was going to let go.

"Mom please let him go!" Beth yelled she did not want to have to visit her boyfriend at the cemetery.

"Quinn let that boy go right now so he can breathe." Mercedes said sternly with her hands on her hips. She understood why her wife was angry but killing the boy was not the right solution.

Quinn let go of the boy and he quickly dropped to the ground trying to gain back the oxygen that had been momentarily taken away from him.

"You better grab your clothes and get the fuck out of my house in the next 10 seconds or I want have to worry about you having sex with my daughter ever again because I'm going to chop your little dick off!" Quinn yelled at the frightened teenage boy. He wasted no time grabbing his clothes and jetting out the house leaving Beth with her two angry parents.

"Mom I-."

"What the fuck Beth, are you kidding me! You sneak a boy into your room in the middle of the night to have sex!"

"Mom."

"Im not finished talking! I can't believe you Beth, your having sex!" Quinn yelled at her daughter, she had never been so angry at her daughter before. This was a side of Quinn that Beth had never seen and if she was honest it terrified her.

"Your fucking 16 years old! Your are not ready to make such a mature decision for yourself, having sex is not something that should be taken lightly!" Mercedes was watching the scene and she knew she might have to intervene in a moment because Quinn was livid.

"I am Mature!" Beth yelled back at her mom.

"No your not! If you were you would of came to me and your mama and talked to us about you wanting to have sex, but instead you decided to do it behind our backs and sneak a boy into your room!"

"Oh yeah that's a great idea, let me ask the women who got knocked up at a party because she was drunk, about the right time to have sex!" Quinn couldn't believe the way Beth was talking to her right now, she never seen Beth like this before.

"I'm sixteen mom I am old enough to make decisions about my own body!"

"Yes sixteen the same age I was when I made the mistake of getting pregnant with you!" Beth was taken aback by her mother's statement she felt like someone had just drove a knife into her chest. She felt a huge lump in her throat as if she had something lodged in it that was too big to swallow.

"So you think I'm just a mistake that never should of happen?" Beth was genuinely hurt by her mother's words.

"Beth you know I didn't mean it that way." Quinn said she didn't even realize what she had said but she regretted it ever leaving her mouth.

"Then tell me MOM what did you mean!" Beth stood up off the bed with her cover wrapped around her body, anger and hurt seething through her voice. Mercedes knew that this had gone far enough and nothing good would come of this if they kept talking because they both were so upset and hurt. They both just needed to resume this conversation at a later time when they both had a chance to calm down and was able to fully listen to each other.

"Okay thats enough for tonight before both of you say something you will further regret." Mercedes had now stepped between the both of them. "Beth give me your cell phone, laptop and ipod now." Beth didn't argue back she just did what she was told and handed over her things.

"Now goodnight you have school in morning, we will talk about what happened tonight when you're mom gets home from work, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good let's go to bed Quinn." Mercedes grabbed Quinn's hand and ushered her out into their bedroom.

When they got back into their bedroon Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands, the situation replaying in her head. Mercedes got behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist trying to comfort her wife, Quinn leaned back into Mercedes.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Baby you don't have to tell me I know and after she has calmed down a little Beth will realize it too okay." Mercedes placed a gentle kiss on her wife's cheek."And you know she didn't mean what she said either right."

"Yeah I know, I just don't understand where this is coming from she has never talked to me like this."

She knew Quinn didn't mean any harm by what she said it just came out wrong, Quinn would never regret having Beth she loved her too much. Also she knew Beth didn't mean the words she said she was just talking in the heat of the moment.

"We will figure it all out, let's just get some rest okay baby, we will figure this out tomorrow well actually today." Mercedes said glancing at the clock and seeing that it was one in the morning.

"Okay." Was all that Quinn said before she and Mercedes snuggled under the covers, Mercedes laying on her back while her wife wrapped her arms around her waist with her head on her chest.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Cedes."

"Forever."

"And Always."

BETH'S POV

The morning at my house was very awkward and tension filled, my parents didn't really say much and I could tell they were dissappointed in me. I felt horrible for what I said to mom, I had no right to deliver that low blow she was only looking out for me but I just blew up on though I was upset last night I knew mom didn't mean any harm by what she said I know she loves me with all heart.  
I feel really bad about the way things played out last night, I didn't want my parents to find out I was having sex that way. I wanted to sit them down and tell them that I had made the decision to have sex with my boyfriend of 4 months ( a boyfriend they didn't even know I was dating) when I felt the time was right. Why does my parents not know about my boyfriend Jake you ask? Well Jake doesn't have the best reputation around school, he gets into trouble with teachers basically all the time, mama just had to kick him out of her classroom a couple of weeks ago because he wouldn't follow her rules. Also he had a reputation for being a player, most girls he only dated for a couple of weeks before moving on with the next girl but with me he was different. He treated me like a queen always doing nice and sweet things for me, looking at me as if I was the only thing that mattered to him. When he kissed me I got butterflies in my stomach.

When he told me he loved me two weeks ago I couldn't be happier, I felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. Jacob Peterson the boy that every girl wanted was in love with ME! After his declaration of love for me, he had been hinting at wanting us to have sex. At first I wasn't really sure if I was ready but Jake kept reassuring me that he loved me and that this would only bring us closer together as a couple. So I decided that on his birthday I would give him a gift that was so special and no one else would ever get from me, my virginity.

My first time wasn't really what I expected it to be, in the movies it seems way more sensual, romantic and almost magical with roses everywhere and soft music playing in the background. Instead there was no soft music playing in the background there were only sounds of heavy breathing coming from Jake and the bed squeaking. It wasn't sensual and magical but quick and painful and to be honest I was glad when it was over. The only reason I kept doing it after that night was because it kept Jake happy and that's all I want.

So now you can see why I didn't tell my parents about Jake, I don't think they would want me dating the schools "bad boy". I was going to tell them that I wanted to have sex but it seem like every time I was going to tell them fear overtook me and I chicken out. So tonight I am going to apologize to my parents for how disrespectful I was and hopefully we can talk things out calmly and they will be able to understand my decision to have sex, so we can just move on.

"Sup babe." My boyfriend walks up to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Jake, I'm sorry about what happened last night with my parents I wasn't expecting them to be up that late."

"It's cool babe even though your mom almost made me piss on myself , how about you come over my place tonight so we can finish what we started." He begins to kiss me on my neck but I pull away from him, I not really in the mood for this today.

"Jake I can't I have to talk to my parents tonight, they were really upset about last night." He rolls his eyes. "Plus I'm pretty sure I am going to be grounded for awhile."

"Fine, I'll just see you tomorrow then." He huffs I can tell he is annoyed, when he is about to walk away I grab him by his elbow.

"Hey please don't be mad okay, I love you." I say to my boyfriend, I don't want him to be upset but there is nothing I can really do.

"It's fine talk to you lata." With that my boyfriend walked away without saying I love you too.

AT THE FABRAY-JONES RESIDENCE

When I got home I went straight to my bedroom and started reading one of my Seventeen magazine, since I didn't have much to do with no phone, laptop, or iPod. I'm not going to lie I am kind of nervous about what is going to happen when mom got home. I mean I know mama is angry with me or maybe disappointed but she is nowhere near as scary as mom.

"Beth come downstairs its time for us to talk, your mom is home." Mama tells me as she peeps her head into my room.

"Okay I'm coming." I take in a deep breath, preparing myself for what was in store for me downstairs.

When I get downstairs mom and mama where sitting on the long couch together so I decide to sit across from them on the single couch. Mom had this very stern and serious look on her face like she was thinking something over in her head.

"Beth we-."

"I'm sorry to interrupted but I would like to say something first if that's okay." Mama looks at mom seeing if it was okay with her if I continued, mom just nods her head.

"Okay first I would just like to say to you mom that I am so sorry for my attitude and that comment last night was completely disrespectful and uncalled for, I was just upset and I took it out on you even though you didn't deserve it." I look at them to read their expressions and it seemed as if everything was going good so far so I continued. "And I would like to apologize to the both of you for you know sneaking Jake into my room last night it was completely wrong and inappropriate of me and I never meant for you guys to find out this way and I'm really sorry."

Mama was the first one to speak after I was done delivering my apology."Thank you Beth I really appreciate your apology, I glad you realize what you did was wrong but we still have things we need to talk about." I just nod my head in agreement.

"Now Beth what happened last night was unacceptable, I don't know what made you think it would be okay to sneak a boy into your room in the middle of the night."

"You know how hurt we were to have to find out you are having sex the way we did, it's like you don't respect us at all." I put my head down in shame I could tell in mom's face that she was really hurt and it only made me so much worse.

"Why didn't you tell us that you are having sex, I thought you had a close enough relationship with us that you would feel comfortable talking to us about this." Mama was biting on her bottom lip as if she was nervous of what my response would be.

"Of course you guys have always made me feel like I could come to you about anything, its just I thought because of how young you were when you got pregnant that you would get mad at me for even considering it."

"Yes Beth we would rather that you had waited until you were older and more mature but we were teenagers once and we understand how your hormones are at this age." This was the first time mama has spoken up since the conversation started. "But if you had talk to us first we could of discussed our perspective on your decision to have sex and talked about having safe sex, and the what could happen after you have sex."

"Mom I know about STD's and using protection."

"It's not just that Beth, everyone only thinks about the physical side of sex but they never consider the mental and emotional side that goes along with it." Mama says to me looking me in my eyes I could tell she really wanted me to understand what she was saying.

"It is such a huge step to share such a intimate experience with another person, you are giving them a very special part of you. You are trusting them with not only your body but your heart. You will always have some type of emotional attachment to the person you gave your virginity to, which I'm guessing is Jake." I just nod my head at mama I was to focused on what she was going to say next to speak. "You have given him a gift that no one else no matter what will ever have, you can't get it back so I hope you did it for the right reasons and not because you were pressured into it."

Wow I had never thought about it that way, was I sincerely ready to lose my virginity that night? I mean I thought I was, I love Jake and I wanted to make him happy but I didn't think about if it would make me happy. I didn't feel the way I thought I would during or after we had sex.

"I know this might be a little personal but mama how was your first time and how did you feel after you and mom had sex." Mama looks at mom and her face instantly lights up, she gets this huge smile on her face and I swear I could count every tooth in her mouth.

"It was amazing and I'm not just talking about the physical part, it was they way she looked at me as if I was a precious diamond, she was so gentle and patient she took her time making sure I was okay with everything that was happening and making sure not to rush because she wanted to make my first time to be special. She was selfless only caring about me and what I was feeling, not caring about her own satisfaction. She expressed all the love she felt for me in that night without even using words." By now I had tears in my eyes listening to how I wished my first time could of been and oddly I felt jealous.

"And after I felt a happiness that to this day I can't really describe, I knew in that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your mom. I could of stayed in that exact position forever, curled into her with her arms wrapped around me." At this point the tears were coming down rapidly, I felt so cheated out of what could of been an amazing experience. I didn't feel any of the things mama had described, Jake was not gentle and patient he rushed pretty much everything He rushed to take off his clothes and mine, he rushed our kisses, he rushed slipping on the condom, he rushed the sex accept for in the beginning when he knew I would be in a lot of pain then it was just him wanting to make sure he came. Afterwards we didn't cuddle he just said "thanks babe" kissed me on my forehead then rolled over and fell asleep. I didn't feel anything but pain below my waist and relief that it was over and done with. Now that I think about it I don't understand why I continue to have sex with him..oh yeah that's right I freaking love him!

"Beth are you okay you spaced out on us and your crying." Mom said she had her arm wrapped around mama with her head resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine that was just really beautiful." I tell my parents wiping the tears off my face with my t shirt.

"Aww thanks sweetie." Mama said to me then she continue. "But back to you now, you are still grounded until we say otherwise for sneaking a boy into your room and for talking disrespectfully to your mom."

"I understand completely."

"Okay one more thing did you use a condom every time you and Jake had sex?" Mom asks me a worried look on her face.

"Yes I made sure we always used a condom no matter what."

"That's good but we still want to put you on birth control." Mom says relief washed over her face.

"Okay that's fine with me."

"Okay and also now since we know that you have a boyfriend, we want to meet him so have him come over tomorrow night him I know he has a bad reputation but we want to make our own judgment." Mama has a concern look on her face, Jake didn't really make a great first impression on her.

"I will see if Jake will be able to make it when I see him in school tomorrow."

"Great now go grab your brother and you guys wash up for dinner." Mom said standing up holding mama's hand.

"Okay I love you guys." I walk over and pull them both into a group hug and they hug me back.

"We love you too Bethie." I smile at them then I head upstairs I have a feeling that everything was going to be okay.

SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

I walk into school feeling a lot better then I did before I was on a mission to find Jake, so I could invite him over for dinner. When I did spot Jake at the end of the day he was leaning against a locker talking with a cheerleader.

"Hey baby." I say walking up to my boyfriend kissing him on the cheek.

"Sup babe, how did it go last night with the parents?"

"It went better then I thought, they want to meet you tonight for dinner." I say as the blonde cheerleader stares at me.

"Sorry no can do babe, I have plans tonight with Kelly." He says smiling at the girl. "But you can always join us, I mean two is always better than one."

What the fuck did he mean by that. "Okay I'm confused what are you talking about."

"Well I thought we could all have some fun together, you could partake in your first threesome." He has a big grin on his face and I feel like slapping it off.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I yell at him I can't believe my boyfriend wants me to have sex with him and another girl.

"Come on babe, you do have a lesbian mom." He says leaning back against the locker, I know he is not about to say what I think he is.

"I thought you would like girls too, since you basically grew up around a bunch of dykes." In that moment I wasn't in control of my body it was like something possessed my body as I attack him. I slam him against the locker and I immediately start connecting my fist with his face. I can feel his nose break but I don't stop until I am pulled off of him by Mr. Drew.

"Hey Ms. Jones Fabray calm down!" He yells at me putting distance between me and my douche bag ex-boyfriend.

"Beth come with me to the office! Jake go to the nurse I'm pretty sure your nose is broke." Mr. Drew says then he grabs me by my elbow and escorts me to the office."

It doesn't take long for my mama to show up at the office she is wearing this disappointed look on her face but I don't give a fuck right now I'm so angry. I can't believe I lost my virginity to that asshole and I can never get it back. How could I have been so stupid, I wasn't even ready I didn't even like it. Now I will always have the memory of me giving my virginity to a guy who would call my parents a word I hated more then anything. I feel ashamed and used, he never really loved me he just wanted one thing and I let him have it. My parents were right I'm not mature enough to make such a decison, now look at me it's too late.

"Beth are you still not going to tell me what happened in the hallway." Mr. Drew asked sitting behind his desk, he had his arms crossed in front on his chest.

"There is nothing to tell, so can you just give me my punishment so I can go home." I say looking straight ahead I didn't want to repeat what had happened I was too embarrassed.

"As you can see my daughter is being stubborn and is most likely not going say anything so can you just tell us what her punishment is." She gives me a stern look but I just roll my eyes.

"Fine since this is her first time, I am going to give her a week suspension that's it."

"Thank you so much Mr. Drew I am going to take Beth home now I will see you on Monday."

"Okay have a good weekend." He says to mama. "You too Mr. Drew, let's go now Beth." I knew she was mad but right now I didn't care.

AT HOME

The whole ride mama didn't say a word to me she just kept looking at me from the corner of her we pick up Gabriel we headed home were mother was there since she didn't have to work today. I tried to go straight to my room but I was stopped by mama.

"Elizabeth don't you even think about going to your room right now!" Damn I guess I was going to have to deal with this now. "Gabriel go upstairs and do your worksheet, hey Quinn is Lucy sleep already?"

"Yeah I'm going to get here up in a minute so she can eat but what's going on?"Mom says a confused look on her face, she ruffles Gabriel hair and kisses him on the forehead."Well Beth here got herself into a physical fight with her boyfriend at school today and is suspended for a week!"

"What! Beth what the hell happened?" Mom yells at me but I know I'm not going to give her a answer, thinking about it makes me angry all over again.

"Nothing." I say gritting my teeth together.

"That's all she's been saying this whole time she wont tell me what happened either!" Mama said. I can tell she was getting aggravated but so was I, I just wanted them to drop it at least for now.

"That's because its none of your business!"

"Hey don't you dare talk to your Mama that way!" Mom yells at me and I reached my boiling point why couldn't they just drop it.

"SHE'S NOT REALLY MY MAMA NOW IS SHE!"

Oh my god please tell me I did not just say that! I look at my mama's face their are already tears rolling down her face. I am such a bitch how could I say that to to her! I feel like there is a weight on top on my chest as I look at the hurt and pain in her eyes I really messed up this time.

"Mama I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean it, please believe me." She doesn't say anything she just turns and walks away and heads upstairs. Mom is looking at me like she doesn't even know I am as if I'm a stranger in her home.

"I can't believe you said that to her after everything she has done for us."

"Mom I know-"

"I don't want to hear you talk right now Elizabeth!" I instantly shut up, she is heated with me and rightfully so. "I don't know what's going on with you but if I ever hear you say something like that to your mama again I will pack your bags myself!"

She storms out of the room and heads upstairs most likely to comfort mama and I am left alone. Today has been the worst day of my life, it can't possibly get any worse.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

Quinn walks into their bedroom to see Mercedes sitting on their bed facing the opposite way, she could hear her wife crying and it broke her heart. She walks over and sits beside her wife and wraps her arms around her wife, Mercedes places her head on her wife's shoulder and continues to cry.

"Why would she say that Quinn?" Mercedes says through her sobs Beth words had physical pain her. She had always thought of Beth as hers from the moment she and Quinn started dating and to hear her daughter say the words she fear the most was like someone took the air out of her body.

"I don't know baby, she is going through something right now and we just have to figure out what, so we can help her through it." Quinn hated seeing her wife cry and be so hurt and the fact that it was all because of her daughter made it ten times worse.

"But I still can't believe that Beth would say that, I love her the same as I do Gabriel and Lucy it doesn't matter that she didn't come from me."

"I know you do baby that is not the Beth we raised but just like Lucy and Gabriel they are my kids too even though I didn't carry them for nine months they are still mines and Beth is yours."

Mercedes lifted her head off of Quinn's shoulder and looked directly at her with red and watery eyes.

"Beth is my daughter Quinn, I don't care what she or anybody else says she is my daughter and I am her mama."

She puts her head on Quinn's shouler and continues to cry while Quinn rubs soothing circles on her back. "Shushh baby its going to be okay." Quinn places a kiss on the top of her wife's head. I promise you I am going to make sure everything is okay again."

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ANGST AND DRAMA


	10. Chapter 10

# Chapter 10 #  
SO HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY..I REALLY ENJOY READING YOU GUYS REVIEWS!

It had been two weeks since the fight between Beth and her parents and to say that it was awkward between them would be an understatement. Beth and Mercedes only talked to each other when it was absolutely necessary and when they did it was very impersonal. Quinn was getting frustrated with whole situation because she just wanted her family to go back to the way they were before. Quinn knew that something was going on with her daughter and she didn't know how to approach her daughter about it, afraid it would send her over the edge. Quinn knew her wife was extremely hurt by Beth's words but she wishes they would just talk things out because it broke her heart to see her family like this. Everytime Quinn would bring up the issue with her wife Mercedes would completely push aside the issue. Exactly like she was doing right now, trying to distract Quinn with sex.

"Baby we need to talk about this." Quinn said to her aggressive wife who was now trailing kisses down her neck.

"We will talk later, but right now I want you to fuck me." Mercedes was ripping off her clothes hoping it would distract her wife from the conversation she did not want to have.

"Mercedes we need to- wait what is that!" Quinn said pointing to her wife's vagina.

"It's my vagina Quinn, you know its what you had your tongue in last night." Mercedes giggled leaning in to kiss her wife but Quinn turned away.

"Duh Mercedes, I'm talking about the fact that I don't see any hair down there." Quinn was still staring at her wife's hairless vagina.

"Really Quinn that's what you're concerned about right now, the fact that my pussy is bald." Mercedes now had her hand on her hips, she was confused.

"Yes it is, we've been together seventeen years and you always at least had a landing strip, there is nothing now!"

"Oh my god Quinn is not that big of a deal its just hair!" Mercedes was getting frustrated but she thought at least their not talking about the Beth situation.

"I know its weird..no not weird just different seeing it without at least a little bit of hair." Quinn said still staring at her wife's bare pussy.

"I mean, I know its not up to me but next time can you not shave it all off, just leave a little landing strip for me." Quinn said nervously biting on her bottom lip, she never thought about it before she loved Mercedes landing strip it was like it was a arrow pointing to her favorite destination.

"Do you want to talk about my pussy all night or do you want to have some awesome sex, with mind blowing orgasms!" Mercedes hands reached inside Quinn's boxers but they were pulled back out by Quinn.

"Quinnn." Mercedes whined.

"No Cedes we are not going to have sex, we are going to have this discussion whether you like it or not because you have been putting it off for too long!" Quinn said wanting to get down to the serious conversation they needed to have. She guided Mercedes off her lap them faced her wife sitting Indian style on the bed.

"You need to talk to Beth." Quinn said sternly to her wife. Mercedes turned her head so she didn't have to look at her wife.

"Baby please look at me." Quinn said softly putting her hand under her wife's chin to direct her attention back to her. "I know you are hurting right now but so is your daughter and she needs her Mama."

"I can't Quinn, I'm scared." Mercedes whispered tears forming in her eyes. "Baby what are you scared of?" Quinn asked her sad wife. Mercedes just looked down at her hands, Quinn could see the tears running down her cheeks now.

"Please talk to me, what are you scared of babe?" Quinn used her hands to gently wipe the tears off her wife's face.

"I can't- I'm scared that she might say it again." Mercedes finally let out. "I wouldn't be able to recover if I heard her say it again because it would mean she actually meant it the first time." Mercedes crawled into Quinn's lap and she held her while she cried.

"Oh baby I promise you that she didn't mean it, she loves you so much Cedes, you got to believe me." Quinn held her wife as close as she could, it was tearing her apart to see the love of her life like this.

"I love her so much too, I just want my daughter back." Mercedes said through sobs, she buried her face in the crook of her wife's neck.

"You will babe, your just going to have to go and talk to her because Fabray's can be really stubborn."

"But I still love you both." Mercedes placed a kiss on her wife's neck.

"We love you too, always remember that, we're going to be a happy family again I promise." Lifting her wife's head Quinn pulled her wife into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air, Mercedes leaned in and whispered in her wife's ear. "Quinn make love to me." The way Mercedes said it sent shivers down her wife spine.

"Of course baby." Quinn said as she layed her wife gently on her back and they spent the rest of the night making love.

BETH

These past two weeks have been horrible for me, Mom talks to me but I can still see how disappointed she is in me. Mama has barely said two words to, it is almost like I'm stranger to her. I can't blame her though, I knew what I said cause her so much pain and it made me physical sick when I listened to her cry all night. I feel like such a horrible person for what I've done and if I could go back and stop those hurtful words from leaving my mouth I would but I can't the damage is done. I just want things to go back to the way they were, I want to hug and kiss my mama and tell her how much I love her and how sorry I am but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that she has given up on me and that I've done too much damage for things to go back to the way they were. I love my mama so much and I just want to clean up the mess I made but I don't know how. I've thought about telling my parents about the situation with Jake but I'm to ashamed and embarrassed but I have to talk to someone I can't keep this inside anymore.

"Hey Auntie Rach, I was wondering if you could come over so we can talk."

40 MINUTES LATER

"Hey Beth, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Rachel says pulling Beth in for a hug, she hasn't seen Beth since the wedding.

"Hey Auntie Rach, I know I've missed you." Beth leads her aunt into the living room to sit.

"Aww I miss you too, where are your parents?"

"Well mom is still at work she probably won't be home until late and mama went to get some things for dinner tonight with Lucy and Gabriel."

"Oh okay, so whats going on with you sweetie?" Rachel asked the young girl but she didn't answer.

Beth I can tell something is bothering you so what is it?" Rachel said to Beth, she knew the moment she called that something was wrong, Beth has never called her just to talk.

"I did something really bad Auntie Rach." Beth answered as she looked at her aunt, tears making their way to the surface.

"Beth what is it sweetie?"

"Your going to be really mad at me." This caused Rachel to be even more concerned, she didn't know what could be going on with Beth.

"Beth sweetie, I'm not going to get mad at you just tell me what's going on." Rachel placed her hand on Beth's back trying to get the girl to confess.

"I-I." Beth was struggling to say those words again, even though it had came out so easily before. "It's okay sweetie." Rachel encouraged Beth.

"I-I told mama that she wasn't really my real mama." This is when the tears begin to pour down Beth's face.

"Oh Beth." That is all Rachel could say at the moment she was shocked at what Beth had told her. She knew that Mercedes was hurting right now because she had always raised Beth as her own. She remember how excited Mercedes was when Beth was born, the little girl was everything to Mercedes she never wanted to be away from Beth.

"Why Beth?" Rachel asked just above a whisper Rachel genuinely wanting to know, she couldn't think of anything that would cause the young girl to say such a thing about her mama, she knew Beth adored Mercedes.

It took awhile but Beth finally felt comfortable enough to confess to Rachel the whole story every detail and by the end both of them were sobbing.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Beth." Rachel said cradling Beth in her arms rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried.

"I'm so scared Auntie Rach, I don't know what to do." Said Beth. "I just want mama to forgive me, to hug me and tell me she loves me." Rachel could feel the pain in Beth's voice and it broke her heart. She knew that if her best friends knew the whole story of why Beth reacted the way she did they could work things out.

"Beth sweetie your mama loves you, she is hurt just as you are." Rachel was looking eye to eye with Beth. "You are going to have to talk to her Beth, you aren't going to be able to avoid it forever, you got to tell her what happened so you both can stop hurting."

Beth knew that everything that Rachel was saying was true and the sooner she talked to her mama the quicker they could resolve their issues and they could both stop acting like strangers around each other.

"Thank you so much for talking to me Aunt Rach, I really feel appreciate you listening to me I'm so glad I could come to you." Beth engulfed Rachel in a huge hug then kissed her cheek.

"No problem sweetie, you call me whenever you need anything I will always be here for you, I love you Beth."

"I love you too Aunt Rach." Rachel smiled at Beth then gave the girls hand a reassuring squeeze. Rachel looked at the time on her phone and noticed that she needed to head home.

"Well Beth I have to head home now so I can start making dinner for my wife!" Beth smiled at how happy her aunt was, she knew that she had been waiting a long time to be able to call Santana her wife and now she finally could.

"Okay Aunt Rach and thanks again for the talk." Beth said as she walked her aunt to the door.

"Of course honey, one more thing though."

"Yes."

"Some people don't have great moms in their lives." She says sadly Beth knew she was referring to her relationship with her mom. "But you are lucky enough to have two so make sure you cherish them."

"I promise I will, bye Auntie Rach."

"Bye Beth."

Hour & A Half Later

Mercedes walked into the house with Lucy and Gabriel who runs into the living room to watch t.v. Expecting that Beth would be in her room, since that is were Beth has been stashed away for the last two weeks. She got a surprised when she found Beth in the kitchen sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Hey." Beth says timidly to her mama not sure how to get the conversation going.

"Hey Elizabeth." Mercedes said with no emotion in her voice. It hurt Beth to hear her mama talk to her in such impersonal way and the fact that she was calling her Elizabeth instead of Beth wasn't helping.

"Uhmm do you need any help with dinner?"

"No I can handle it by myself." Mercedes said not looking at Beth as she put Lucy in her high chair, so she could keep an eye out for her while she cooked.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked again hoping Mercedes would look at her this time. "Yes I'm sure Elizabeth." Mercedes headed over to the groceries and started taking things out.

Beth knew that she needed to have this conversation with her mother before she broke." Mama." Beth said approaching her mama even though she was still not looking at her. "Mama we need to talk."

"Not now Elizabeth I'm trying to get dinner started." Mercedes tried to busy herself with getting dinner ready because she was terrified of what would come out of her daughter's mouth.

"Please we are going to have to talk about it at some point and I would rather it be now because I don't like what's happened between us." Beth begged she just wanted to tell her mama how she was feeling. "Beth please." That was the first time Mercedes had called her Beth in two weeks so she knew her walls were coming down.

"Mama please, I have been dealing with a lot lately and I just want to be able to talk my mama so can we please talk." Beth hadn't even noticed that she had began to cry until her mama came and wiped her tears. Beth jumped at the contact, she hadn't been this close to her mom in weeks.

"Beth I'm sorry." Mercedes said stroking her daughters cheek.

"No mama please don't apologize, I'm the one who needs to apologize." Beth interlaced her fingers with Mercedes. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you mama, it makes me physically sick every time I think about it."

"Do you really think that though, that I'm not really your-."

"No! I don't think that at all I promise you mama." Beth interrupted not wanting her mama to have to repeat the horrible thing she said. "I said that out of angry that's all, you are my mama and I love you so much."

"These last two weeks have been killing me inside mama." Beth continue as Mercedes listened attentively. "All I wanted to do is pull you into my arms and tell you how sorry I am and tell you over and over how much I love you."

"I know I'm asking a lot but can you please forgive, I can never express to you how sorry I am for everything I've done and if you don't believe that I'm sorry at least believe me when I say I love you so much mama, I just want you back!" Mercedes was taken aback at how passionate her daughter spoke these words. She looked into her eyes could feel that everything Beth said was genuine and true.

"I forgive you Beth." Mercedes wrapped her arms around Beth bringing her closer to her. "And I love you too sweetheart so much and I will never stop." Mercedes whispered in Beth's ear. "Beth can you tell me what happened that day that made you get so angry."

Even though Beth was embarrassed she had no trouble telling her mom what happened between her and Jake, she just wanted to get everything off her chest. Mercedes heart broke for her daughter, she knew Jake had a bad reputation bit she couldn't believe the way he treated her daughter.

"I just feel so used, I don't know how I could be so stupid to think I could actually change him." Beth wasn't crying this time which surprised her mama. "I thought he loved me mama and I thought my first time was going to be special but it wasn't and I'm really disappointed in myself for falling for a guy that would say such an awful things about me and my parents."

"Beth sweetie, I'm so sorry that happened to you I completely understand why you were angry but you directed it towards the wrong people." Beth nodded she knew her mother was right. "Bu I'm glad you gave him that good ole Fabray ass whooping he deserve every second of it."Beth couldn't help but laugh it was funny to hear her mama swear, she hardly ever did.

"Seriously though I know that you're really hurt and disappointed that you lost your virginity to such an asshole but remember that everything in life happens for a reason and everything that has happened is only going to make you stronger Beth." Mercedes said sincerely to her teenage daughter hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"Thank you so much mama, I love you."

"I love you too Beth, forever and always." They exchange bone crushing hugs then Beth helped her mama cook dinner, the weight finally lifted off of her.

LATE THAT NIGHT

It was around 10:30 p.m when Quinn returned home from work. She sneaked into their bedroom and saw her wife sound asleep facing away from her. Quinn quickly changed out of her work clothes and took a late night shower, when she returned to the bedroom Mercedes was waking up.

"Hey baby." Mercedes said in a groggy voice. "Hey babe, sorry I'm so late I had a lot to do at the office." Quinn said in apologetic tone, slipping in behind her wife wrapping her up in her arms.

"It's fine babe, do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"No thanks baby, I already grabbed something to eat at the office."

"Okay, I have good news." Mercedes said turning around to face Quinn. "What's that babe?"

"Me and Beth talked today and everything is finally worked out its all good now." Quinn breathe a sigh of relief she was so happy things would finally be back to normal.

"I'm so glad my girls are happy again." Quinn placed a kiss to her wife's lips, when she pulled back she noticed her wife had a nervous look on her face.

"There is something that I need to tell you about that happened with Beth and Jake."

After Mercedes told Quinn what happened between Jake and Beth, she was so angry her skin was actually getting hot. "That piece of shit, I will kill him!"

"Quinn baby you have to calm down you will wake up the kids."

"Sorry but I am still going to kill that worthless scum."

"Quinn you can't actually kill him honey."

"Like hell I can't!" Quinn yelled sitting up in the bed. "Baby just calm down, your tired so let's just go to sleep okay." Mercedes pulled Quinn back down into the bed, putting her wife's around her waist so that Quinn was cuddling her from behind.

"Fine." Quinn huffed out. "Thank you, good night baby." Mercedes closed her eyes and settled back into her sleep.

When Quinn knew her wife had fallen asleep, she grabbed her phone and called her best friend. A angry latina answered the phone sounding groggy. "There better be good damn reason why your waking me up right now!"

"Are you down for a Quinntana mission?"


	11. Quinntana On A Mission

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT YOU GUYS I'VE BEEN BUSY BUT HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Come on Quinn I'm ready to get this little fucker!" Santana was growing impatient waiting inside Quinn's car outside of her goddaughters ex boyfriend house. After Quinn had told her what the little fucker had done to Beth she didn't waste any time getting out of bed and meeting Quinn.

"Hold on San I want to get my hands on this piece of shit more then you do but we have to wait until he responds to the text." Quinn had used Beth's phone to text the boy as if she was Beth, apologizing for what happened at school that day. Quinn knew that since the boy was such an arrogant asshole he would come outside expecting Beth to be there begging for his forgiveness.

Quinn heard Beth's phone vibrate and the screen lit up with a text from Jake. "What does it say?" Santana asked impatiently.

"I knew you come crawling back to me babe, I will forgive you this once but don't let it happen again. Be down in a sec." Quinn angrily threw the phone in the backseat. "That arrogant piece of shit!"

"Oh he is definitly gonna make Snix come out!" The next thing they knew Jake came walking out of his house looking around for Beth. "Let's do this!" Santana nodded at Quinn then they hopped out the car sneaking up towards the teenage boy.

"Beth where are you I'm not gonna be-" He was tackled to the ground by Quinn and Santana before he could get the rest of his sentence out.

"What the fuck, get off of me!" Jake yelled trying to get the attackers off of him.

"Shut up you fucking douchebag, you are going to take a ride with us you little bitch." Quinn yelled holding the boy down.

"No way I'm not scared of two dykes!" This set the girls off and they delivered a shot to his stomach causing the teenage boy to start coughing from the pain.

"Now you listen up pig, you are going with us no matter what so get your ass up or your going to feel the worse pain you ever felt in your life! Santana said to the boy in a way that sent shivers down his spine, he was terrified beyond belief.

"Okay fine I will go."

"You never had a choice anyway." Quinn said pulling the boy up with help of Santana as she binded the boys hands together and blind-folding him ushering him towards the car.

IN THE FRONT OF BETH'S SCHOOL

Santana, Quinn, and Jake were standing outside of the high school, well Santana and Quinn were standing while they had Jake tied to the flag pole in front of the school.

"Okay I know you're Beth's mom and I get it I was wrong and Ive learned my lesson so can you let me down." Jake yelled trying to free himself.

"Oh no we aren't done with you yet you little bastard were gonna have a little fun." Quinn said before she dug into the bag she brought, with all the things she needed for tonight, she pulled out a container of wax.

"What are you going to do with that!" Jake asked eying Quinn and Santana who both were wearing smirks.

"Well we have decided that we think you would look good without any hair on your body, so we are going to get rid of it using this wax." Quinn said while Santana giggled behind her.

"What!" Jake yelled.

"How about we start with the eyebrows first, then the armpits, legs, arms, and just in case you were wondering my friend here has some clippers because we're shaving your head too."

"Oh my god please anything but the hair I've been perfecting it for years!"

"That's what happens when you hurt my family you son of a bitch!" Quinn yelled stepping into Jake's personal space.

"In case you didn't know, this is going to hurt like hell."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Okay okay please no more, I'm sorry!" Jake begged it had been two hours of non stop hair ripping and pulling.

"Aww look S, now this dickhead is sorry well you should have thought about that before you used my daughter and broke her heart!"

"I know I know, please I'm sorry for what I did but I can't take anymore." Jake really just wanted all of this to be over with he would never use another girl after tonight.

"Well you are in luck you hoebag since we both have a family get home to we are done with for now but if you come near my daughter again this will seem like a day walk down sesame street compared to what I will do to you!"

"Yes ma'am I understand I will never go near your daughter again!"

"Okay S I guess we can go now-oh wait we forgot the honey and feathers in the car." Quinn said to Santana, a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

The next morning when Mercedes and Beth were walking towards the school they noticed a crowed was gathered around the flagpole and students were gathered around laughing. Curious Beth and Mercedes broke their way through the crowd, they couldn't believe what they saw. Completely naked was Jake tied to the flagpole covered in honey and feathers, they could also see that his eyebrows were gone and his head was shaven. Beth was double over laughing uncontrollably with tears in her eyes, Mercedes was trying to keep her laughter under control not wanting her students to see her amused by the situation. All the students were laughing, taking pictures of Jake and were already uploading them online. Jake was yelling at everyone to go away, he had never been so humiliated in his life with his small member out on display for everyone to see.

"Oh god this is the best day ever!" Beth yelled trying to get her laughter under control, she was so happy that Jake was being humiliated in front of everyone because he deserved every second of it.

"Okay you guys that's enough you all need to head to class now!" Mercedes yelled at the high school students, even though she was enjoying this just as much as they were she had to be a responsible teacher.

The kids reluctantly walked to class not before taking a few more pictures before they left. "Beth tell Mr. Drew he needs to come out here immediately."

"No problem mama." Beth says as she smirks at Jake before heading inside to retrieve Mr. Drew.

"Jake who did this to you?" Mercedes asked the embarrassed boy who acted as if he didn't hear her question.

"Jake I know you heard me, who did all this to you."

Jake sighed. "I can't tell you or they are going to go all Lima Heights on my ass and I don't know what that means but I don't want to find out." Mercedes wasn't really shocked that this was the job of Quinntana because Quinn was furious last night but she wasn't expecting her to react so quickly. She could hear the unmistakable fear in the boys voice and she knew that she didn't have to worry about the boy every telling on her wife and best friend and that gave her comfort.

"Alright Jake let's see if we can't get you down from here." Mercedes began to try and untie the boy from the pole but the knots were really tight.

"Mrs. Jones-Fabray I'm really sorry for what I did to your daughter she didn't deserve it, none of them girls did I'm just such an asshole." Jake lowered his head in shame, he finally knew what it felt like to be humiliated and it made him realize how horrible the things he did was and he never wanted to put anyone else through it.

"Thank you Jake but I'm not the one you need to tell this to."

"I know but I don't deserve to talk to your daughter ever again so can you tell her that I'm really sorry for what I did." Mercedes could hear in the teenagers voice that he was being sincere. "Okay I will tell her."

"Thanks."

FABRAY-JONES HOME

When Quinn came home her wife was on the floor in the living room playing a video game with their son while Lucy and Beth watched.

"Move out my way I'm trying to WIN!" Mercedes yelled at the other racers on the screen. "Mom I don't think they can hear you."

"Quite Beth can't you see I'm trying to beat your brother!" Mercedes was focused on the screen trying her best to get her car on the screen to pass her son's car. "Mama your not gonna beat me I'm the champ!"

"Whatever we will see, as soon as this idiot gets out my way I'm coming for you!" Quinn stood back and watch her family with a smile on her face, she loved the simple moments like this. Nobody was angry, mad or hurt they were all getting along and most importantly they were happy. Quinn didn't say anything to announce her presence, she just wanted to sit back and enjoy the scene.

"I win I win in your face!" Mercedes got and started doing her victory dance in front of her family. Beth and Lucy was on the couch laughing at their mama while Gabriel sat on the floor in shock.

"That's not fair I always win!" Gabriel whined crossing his arms over his chest, wearing a Quinn Fabray pout. "Well not this time buddy, mama's the champ today!" Mercedes was continuing her victory dance which lasted longer then it should have.

"It's okay buddy mama had beginners luck on her side, you'll get her next time." Beth said to her younger brother ruffling his hair.

"Yay Mammie WIN!" Lucy said happily from her spot on her sister lap clapping her hands together in excitement, she had been cheering for her mama the whole time.

"That's right baby girl, are you happy for mammie." Mercedes had stopped her victory dance and was now scooping Lucy out of her sister's lap. "Yes mammie I clap for you so you win!

"Aww thank you baby girl, mammie wouldn't of won without you!" Mercedes gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek, Lucy was so sweet and precious.

"Uh mom it's kind of creepy for you to just stand there and watch us."Beth brought Quinn out of her daze. "I'm just admiring my wonderful family, I can't help you guys are so cute."

"True that." Beth said. "Well since mom is finally here can we go out to eat, I'm starving!"

"Yes we can you guys go get ready, Beth help your sister for me please."

"Already on it." Beth grab her little sister headed upstairs with Gabriel following behind her to get ready for their night out.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Quinn stepped forward leaning in to give her wife a kiss on the lips but she was met by Mercedes hand instead. "Upstairs now Quinn." Mercedes said sternly walking up the stairs.

"Okayy." Quinn was a little taken aback by her wife's stern tone, she was expecting to come home and be welcomed with opened arms but this was not the case.

"Baby what's wrong?" Quinn asked when she entered the bedroom behind her wife. "Where did you go last night Quinn?" Now Quinn understand, either her wife had figured it out or Jake had snitched on her and Santana. She was certain that they had scared the teenage boy enough last night that he would never speak of what happened but she guessed it didn't work.

"I'm sure you know where I was last night Cedes."

"Yes I do but I want you to tell me Quinn." Mercedes now had her arms across her chest as she spoke sternly. "Santana and I paid a visit to Jake's house last night, and we decided to teach him a lesson."

"Quinn do you know what kind of trouble you and Santana could of gotten into last night, you basically kidnapped him then you tie him to a pole, strip him naked, remove all the hair from his body, then pour honey and feathers all over him!"

"He deserved it Mercedes after everything he did to Beth, I wasn't going to let him get away with it!" Mercedes pinched the bridge of her nose before she spoke. "You are one of the most successful lawyers in the country and you could of ruined everything you've worked so hard for over a idiot teenage boy!"

"I wanted to make sure he didn't get away with it okay, he hurt my daughter and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing!" Mercedes felt bad when she realized that they were yelling at each other.

"Look baby I don't want to fight okay." Mercedes grabbed Quinn's hand interlacing their fingers together. "I just wish you hadn't done anything, I don't want that kid to have anything he could use against you in the future."

"Your right babe, I'm sorry I let my angry get the best of me I didn't think about the consequences I just reacted and that was very immature of me." Quinn sighed. "A silly prank is not worth me losing everything we have worked so hard for just to get revenge."

"It's okay baby and trust me I wanted to do the same thing but it's not our job to get revenge on everyone who hurts us or someone we love babe."

"I understand baby, I was wrong and I promise this will never happen again." Mercedes pulled Quinn in for a passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you Quinn, even when you do stupid things like this." Mercedes said playfully, ruffling Quinn short blonde hair.

"I love you too babe, even when you yell at me for the stupid things I do." Mercedes laughed at her wife, she placed a trail of kisses along Quinn's neck. "How about a quickie before we leave sexy."

"Can you make me cum in ten minutes?" Quinn asked her wife with her famous Fabray eyebrow raise.

Mercedes surprised Quinn by throwing her on the bed in one swift motion, straddling her wife's hips. "Don't worry baby, I don't even need the whole ten minutes."

RESTAURANT

The family was now seating around the table at their favorite restaurant because Mercedes didn't feel like cooking that night. "So how was work today baby?" Quinn asked her wife who was sitting across from her.

"It was great babe, I'm so glad to be back teaching again I love every second of it even when the kids are giving me bad attitudes." Mercedes said enthusiasticly, she always lit up when she talked about teaching because it was her passion.

"That's great baby, have you decided on how you are going to get your kids interested in reading The Crucible?" Mercedes had told Quinn a couple of weeks ago that she was introducing her students to the play The Crucible as part of her lesson plan and when she had showed her kids the play, they instantly shot it down because they thought it was too old.

"Not yet I wish they would just give it a chance, they would really like it once they start reading it."

"Don't worry about it, your an amazing teacher babe so you will figure something out just give it some time." Quinn gave her wife's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So what about you Gabriel, anything exciting happen to you today?" Quinn asked her son whose face instantly lights up at his mother's question.

"Well I take that as a yes so tell us what happened today." Quinn said she knew her son had been holding in the exciting news and had been waiting the whole time for someone to ask him.

"Do you remember my friend Darren who is in my class mommy?"

"Yeah buddy what about him? Quinn asked, she had met the little blonde haired boy once before and now that she thought about it he was like a mini Sam, he was a very sweet and respectable boy.

"Well today when we went outside to eat our snacks Darren came and sat with me on the swings and he brought me a fruit roll up."

"That was really nice of Darren buddy, I know how much you love fruit roll ups."

"That's not all mommy." Gabriel said wanting to continue on with his story. "Oh sorry honey continue."

"So after we shared out snacks together he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said Yes!" Quinn and Mercedes stared at their son in shock from what they just heard while Beth just sat back and giggled to herself. Lucy wasn't worried about anything other than the food placed in front of her.

"Uhm buddy do you understand what that means?" Mercedes asked her son, she was blindsided by what her son just said, she didn't even know if her son understood what that meant.

"Of course mommy its like Uncle Kurt and Uncle Sam are boyfriends because they make each other happy and Darren is really nice to me and he makes me happy so I want him to be my boyfriend." Mercedes smiled at her son's youthful mind, everything was so simple for him.

"And I know what your thinking mama and mommy but I don't know if I'm gay yet even though I don't really like girls right now there kind of yucky but I just know that I really like Darren." Gabriel looked at his parents trying to read their expression. "Is that okay mama and mommy?"

"Gabriel come here for a second buddy." Quinn pulled her son onto her lap so he could be close to her. She could tell that he felt like he had said something wrong and she wanted to make sure her son that he did nothing wrong.

"Of course its okay buddy, if you want Darren to be your boyfriend we are totally fine with that and when your older and you still don't like girls, your mama and I will still be fine with that because we love you no matter what and we just want you to be happy."

"Also buddy were so proud of you because what you just did was really brave and were so happy that we have such an amazing son."

"Thank you mommy, I love you!" Gabriel wrapped his arms around Quinn's neck hugging her as tight as he could. "I love you too handsome."

"Love you too mama!" Gabriel hopped into Mercedes lap kissing her on her cheek." Aww I love you too sweetie!" Mercedes hugged her son back.

"Yay Gabe WIN!" Lucy clapped her hands together excitedly from her spot in the high chair, with ketchup smeared all over her face and hands.

I HOPE THE UPDATE WAS WORTH THE WAIT YOU GUYS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER QUINNCEDES STORY CALLED "YOU GOT THAT ONE THING"


	12. Quinncedes Vacation Part 1

# Quinncedes Vacation #  
ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! WARNING QUINNCEDES SEX! REVIEW REVIEW!

Mercedes walks into her bedroom with a tray of food in her hands while her blonde wife is asleep on the bed. Today is Mercedes and Quinn's anniversary, they have been together seventeen years and Mercedes was surprising Quinn with breakfast in bed.

Mercedes places the tray on the nightstand then crawls onto the bed next to Quinn and begins to place soft kisses on her wife face to wake her up. Quinn begins to stir in her sleep as she feels kissses along her face."Mhmm." Quinn moans in her sleep.

"Baby wake up, I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." Mercedes places a soft kiss on her wife's eyelids causing Quinn to slowly open her eyes."There's those beautiful eyes I love." Quinn smiles at her wife while she begins to stretch and yawn.

"Good morning baby, Happy Anniversary!" Mercedes said excitedly to Quinn leaning down for another kiss that Quinn happily welcomes. "Happy Anniversary to you too Cedes..aww did you make us breakfast in bed." Quinn said sitting up and resting her back up against the head of the bed, she noticed the tray of food on the nightstand.

"No actually I made you breakfast hon, the only thing I want to eat right now is you." Mercedes said with a wink. "Oh really, well I definitely have no problem with that babe." Quinn pulls Mercedes in for another kiss, Mercedes straddles Quinn's hips and the kiss becomes more heated. Quinn moans when her wife's tongue enters her mouth and their tongues battles for dominance, which Mercedes wins.

"Mhmm baby, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep quiet." Quinn said once their lips were no longer connected and Mercedes was sucking on her wife's neck. "You don't have to, the kids aren't here..."Mercedes takes off here shirt and throws it onto the ground."They're already with Kurt so you can be as loud as you want baby." Mercedes went back to attacking Quinn's neck, licking and sucking causing her wife to moan.

Mercedes takes off Quinn's shirt leaving her wife in just her bra and panties. Mercedes licks and bites at the soft cloth material of her wife's bra, then she reaches behind her wifes back and unclasped her bra throwing it over her shoulder. Quinn's pink nipples are hard and erect begging for attention that Mercedes instantly grants by latching onto her wife's nipple."Fuck Cedes!"Quinn screams while Mercedes switches to Quinn's other breast nipping and biting on her breast while she uses her hand to cup her wife's neglected breast, lightly pinching her nipple."Mhmm." Quinn moans encouraging her wife.

Mercedes removes her mouth from Quinn's breast to focus her attention back on her wife's pink lips and their lips begin to move in unison as Quinn reaches up and cups her wife's cheek. When Mercedes pulls her lips away from Quinn's they are both breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen from the kiss. Mercedes looks intensely into her wife's eyes, she takes her thumb and rubs it along Quinn's cheek." I love you Quinn." She continues to stroke Quinn's cheek.

"I love you too Cedes."

"You want me to show you how much?" Mercedes trails her hand down her wife's body until she reaches her soaking wet panties where she cups her wife's sex."Yes please baby." Quinn desperately needed her wife to touch her, she could feel how ruined her panties were.

Mercedes doesn't respond she just starts to leave a trail of kisses down her wife's body until she finally reaches Quinn's wet panties and she could see and smelled how aroused she was. She pulls down her wife panties and there in front of her face was her wife's wet pussy with her swollen clit waiting to be touched, she begins to lick along Quinn's inner thigh.

"Baby I need you." Quinn whined, Mercedes could hear the desperate tone in her wife's voice so she didn't make her wait any longer. Quinn feels her wife's fingers trace her wet folds then press against her swollen clit rubbing it in a circular motion."Fuck..that feels good!" Quinn moans, she opens her legs wider while Mercedes spreads her pussy and licks Quinn's clit teasingly before sticking her tongue inside Quinn. Quinn holds onto the back of Mercedes head as she rocks roughly into her wife's tongue that was inside her."Oh Shit Baby Yes...Just Like That!" Quinn screams out in pleasure as she continues to fist her hands in Mercedes hair.

Mercedes removed her tongue from inside her wife which caused Quinn to whine at the loss but it was instantly placed with a moan when Mercedes thrust two fingers inside of her." Oh Fuck Yes..Fuck Me With Your Fingers Baby!"

"You like my fingers in you Quinn?" Mercedes talks dirty to her wife as she continued to pump two fingers inside Quinn." YES BABY..SO FUCKING GOOD DON'T STOP!"

"I'm not gonna stop baby..not until I feel your tight pussy cumming around my fingers!" Quinn was dripping wet and her juices was running down her thighs and down Mercedes hand as she thrust in and out of the wet pussy. It was intoxicating to Mercedes and all she wanted to do was taste her wife's wet pussy. "Baby can I taste you please, you smell so good!"

"OH GOD YES BABY!"

Without hesitation Mercedes dove straight in she continue to slide her fingers in and out of her wife's pussy but this time she latch on to her clit and the tip of her tongue played with Quinn's clit." FUCK BABY YOU KEEP DOING THAT AND IM GONNA CUM!" Mercedes sucked harder on Quinn's clit, Quinn begin to squirm and grip on the sheets on their bed her knuckles turning white as her pussy begin to shudder and throb."BABY SO FUCKING CLOSE..SHIT!"

"Cum for me baby, I want to feel you come around my fingers!"Mercedes entered Quinn with three fingers this time and curled her fingers inside knuckles deep hitting her g spot. "OH GOD YESS IM CUMMING BABY..SO HARD FUCKKKKK!" Quinn came explosively clenching around her wife's fingers, Quinn gripped the bed sheets tightly her back arched off the bed. When her body gave out she flopped back onto the bed exhausted, Mercedes could hear her wife's heavy breathing and she mentally pats herself on the back. She lightly touches her wife's sensitive clit and her wife's body begins to shake, Quinn grabs her wife's hand not able to handle her sensitive clit being touched so soon. "Please no more Cedes, I'm too sensitive right now give me a minute." Mercedes just place a kiss on her wife's thigh before crawling back up so she could lay next to her wife." Gosh even after seventeen years the sex is still amazing! I'm the luckiest women on the planet." Quinn leans over and places a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"And here I was thinking that it was me you loved but you have just been keeping me around because I'm amazing in bed." Mercedes faked hurt putting a pout on her face and her hand over her heart.

"Sex is not why I keep you around.."Quinn snuggles into Mercedes pulling her closer by her waist causing Mercedes to giggle at her cute and clingy wife."Your an amazing mother to our children, a great friend and wife and I couldn't imagine spending seventeen years of my life with anyone else, I love you so much baby." Quinn connects her lips with Mercedes that starts out innocently but ends up with them making love for three more hours.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"I have a surprise for you Quinn..I know we said we weren't going to buy each other gifts this year but you've been working really hard lately and you need this." Mercedes hands her wife a envelope as they laid in bed after hours of fucking and making love. Quinn had a surprise look on her face because they had decided that they didn't need to buy gifts this year and that they just wanted to spend their anniversary at home loving on each other.

"Aww babe, now I feel bad for not getting you anything." Quinn said with a pout as she played with the envelope in her hand."Shush Quinn your always buying me things, I mean you did buy this house we live in, so just accept my gift so we can have Thank You sex after."

"Okay fine...Oh my God, baby are you taking me here!" Quinn asked excitedly as she stares at the brochure of the amazing resort in The Dominican Republic. She had been talking about this resort for years and she kept telling Mercedes that she would love more then anything to spend just a couple of days at the beautiful location.

"I sure am beautiful, It took me awhile but I finally got us a spot at the resort." Quinn stares at her wife in amazement."You have been working so hard at the firm Quinn and I see how exhausted you are when you come home but you still try to hide it and put a smile on your face so me and the kids won't notice. I notice Quinn and I just want to take you somewhere so you can just relax and have fun without having to think about work or upcoming cases. It's just going to be me, you, a gorgeous resort and lots ands lots of amazing, mind blowing sex." Quinn giggled at her wife, she couldn't wait for their vacation because she honestly needed it and the fact that she would be spending it with her beautiful wife made it even better.

Quinn puts the brochure on the nightstand then grabs Mercedes and pins her underneath her while she holds on to her wrist resting above her head. "This is amazing baby your the most incredible wife I could ever ask for, thank you so much, I love you." Quinn kisses her wife on the mouth and their lips move in unison for a couple of minutes, Quinn sucking on her wife's bottom lip until they needed air.

"Wow..how about we get a head start on that amazing and mind blowing sex we were talking about." Mercedes says seductively to her wife and Quinn doesn't respond she just smiles mischievously and disappears under the covers.

ON THE AIRPLANE

"No Quinn I definitely am not so you can just tell Quinn Jr. that she needs to calm herself down." Quinn sighs then looks down at her center then begins to whisper words that Mercedes couldn't understand. "Quinn what are you doing?"

"You told me to tell Quinn Jr to calm down and that's what I'm doing but she's not too happy about it, she wants some attention from you baby." Mercedes rolls her eyes at her wife." Well I'm sorry but she won't be getting any attention unless it's from you."

"Baby come on, everybody on the plane is asleep they won't pay any attention to us." Quinn whispered, she had been trying to convince Mercedes for the past half an hour that they should join the mile high club but Mercedes was not having it.

"Quinn when we get to the resort we can have all the sex you want but right now I am going to sleep and so should you." Mercedes leans her head back on the seat and closes her eyes hoping she could fall asleep to make the hours on the plane go by faster. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her thigh moving closer to her center, she looked over at her wife who had this mischievous look on her face.

Quinn leaned over and starts whispering seductively in her wife's ear. "Come on baby spread your legs for me so I can finger your clit wishing it was my tongue playing with your clit instead." Mercedes instantly moaned it was hard for her to resist Quinn whenever she talked in her sensual Alto voice."Babyyy."Mercedes whined even though she was already spreading her legs for Quinn. Quinn smiled she knew she had won so she grabs the blanket that was in the empty seat beside them and spreads it over there laps as she thought to herself "Mile High Club here Quinncedes comes".

AT THE RESORT

"Oh my God Cedes this place is so freaking beautiful!" Quinn stares at the resort, astonished at how breathtakingly beautiful it was with the grand buildings, sculpture and huge fountain in front of it. "Wow pictures definitely doesn't do this place justice, its incredible!" Mercedes watched her wife in amusement as Quinn stared looking around amazed at the resort.

"Yeah its pretty amazing babe, come on let's go ahead and get checked in so we can see everything this place has to offer." Mercedes grabs Quinn's hand and drags her inside while Quinn continue to look around in a daze.

Quinn and Mercedes were now outside at the private pool outside directly connected to their room. Mercedes was lounging on a chair with a drink in her hand as she watched Quinn swim back and forth in the pool. "Baby you look so damn sexy right now, like a beautiful blonde mermaid!" Mercedes yelled causing Quinn to stop swimming to look at her wife lounging by the pool."Thank you love." Quinn swims over to the side of the pool to get a better view of her wife."Come and join me babe, I'm getting lonely in here all by myself."

"Honey, you know I would but I'm definitely not trying to get my hair wet, I'll be waiting for you right here when you get out."

"Come on baby please, just for a little while I promise I won't get your hair wet and if I do I will just buy you some more." Quinn says with cute puppy dog eyes and a pout on her lips that Mercedes couldn't resist." Okay just so you know I'm only coming in because your cute and I love you."

Mercedes walks to the steps of the pool and Quinn holds her hand as she walks down into the pool settling into the water. Quinn grabs Mercedes by the waist and leads her to the side of the pool and Mercedes wraps her legs around Quinn's waist and puts her arms around Quinn's neck. "See this isn't that bad is it baby?"

"Nope, especially since I have my legs wrapped around the most beautiful women to ever walk the earth." Mercedes gives Quinn a kiss on her lips which Quinn smiles into, she had been doing a lot of smiling lately but she had plenty of reasons to." Aww baby your so sweet and I'm not the most beautiful women to ever walk this earth."

"Really, then who is?"

"You of course baby, your just so damn sexy all I want to do is just eat you up!"Quinn nips at Mercedes neck causing Mercedes to slightly gasp.

"Mhmm Mrs. Fabray Jones if you keep talking like that you might get lucky tonight." Mercedes leans forward and takes Quinn bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it then releasing it.

"Well I thought I would be getting lucky tonight anyway Mrs. Jones Fabray, seeing as you can't get enough of me."

"Who am I kidding, your definitely getting lucky tonight." "On the bed." Kiss."In the shower." Kiss. "In the kitchen." Kiss. "On the pool table." Kiss."And In the hot tub." Kiss. Mercedes emphasize every sentence with a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Mhmm I'm really loving that idea babe but right now I just want to enjoy being in this pool with my love." Quinn pulls Mercedes from the side of the pool to the middle, Mercedes still has her legs wrapped around Quinn's waist and hands clasped together behind her neck. They play around in the pool for almost a hour, just enjoying the cool pool water, the beautiful weather and being in each other's arms. Mercedes makes sure to keep her head up above the water, not wanting to get her hair wet.

"Would you be mad at me if I dumped you under the water right now?" Quinn asks her wife with a smirk as she has a tight grip on Mercedes hips.

"Quinn I swear if you do that I will fill for divorce as soon as we get home!" Mercedes says sternly to her wife who was wearing this smirk on her face that Mercedes didn't like, she honestly didn't know if Quinn would actually dump her under water or not ruining her weave.

"Empty threats baby, we both know your never going to leave me because you love me too much plus our vows were till death do us part and I'm not dead yet." Quinn gives her wife a cocky smile which earns her a eye roll from Mercedes who now has her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well if you get my hair wet then I'm going to kill you anyway so I won't have to worry about getting a divorce!"

"Aww love, if you kill me then your going to have to find yourself another sugar mama to buy you nice things like I do now."

"Your right about that since the only reason I'm with you is for your money and I'm not really looking forward to finding another sugar mama, so I guess I will spend the rest of my life with you." Mercedes says nonchalantly. "Great decision babe and I guess I will keep you around since the sex is pretty amazing and you know how to cook. Two of my favorite things, great sex and great food!"

"That is true, I am amazing in bed and a great cook so I guess we should just stay together huh, plus there's that whole kids together thing." Mercedes and Quinn look at each other and then they both bust out laughing. Mercedes wraps her arms around Quinn's neck again and nuzzles her neck with her nose. "I love you Quinn Fabray Jones."

"And I love you Mercedes Jones Fabray."

Quinn and Mercedes were now in their room getting ready for their dinner reservation at the resort. They had just got off the phone with Kurt and the kids, things were going well back at home except for the times when Beth and Gabriel were bickering.

"Baby are you almost rea...Wow Quinn you look so freaking beautiful baby." Mercedes is astonished at how sexy hear wife looks in a short black mini dress that hugged her body tightly in all the right places. The red lipstick Quinn was wearing really brought out her beautiful green eyes and her short blonde hair was curled at the ends.

"Thank you baby, you don't look to bad yourself." Quinn says with a smile, walking over to her wife and placing a quick peck on her lips. "No Quinn seriously you look absolutely breathtaking in that dress." A huge grin appears on Quinn's face, it was nice to hear her wife compliment her now and then and to know that she still noticed her.

"It's a shame I'm going to ruin that beautiful dress when I rip it off your body tonight."Mercedes says looking seductively at her wife, her eyes full of desire and lust pulling her towards her body."You will hear no objection from me but let's get some food in our system first because I'm starving and we're going to need our energy for tonight." Quinn gives her wife a kiss on her lips before pulling away so they could actually go to dinner instead of skipping straight to dessert.

"Your right, let's go I don't won't us to be late for our reservation because I couldn't keep it in my pants."

AT THE RESTAURANT

"I can't wait to try the food babe, I know it's going to be delicious!" Quinn says excitedly. The couple had just arrived at the restaurant and were now waiting on the waitress to come to their table.

"Me too baby and I'm starving so anything would be good right now." At that moment the waitress walks up to the couple wearing a nice smile.

"Good evening ladies my name is Selena and I will be your waitress this evening, can I start you ladies off with something to drink." The waitress was a beautiful Latina with long jet black hair that flowed down her back and smooth tan skin.

"Yes can you bring us a bottle of your best champagne please." Quinn looked at Mercedes a little shocked because her wife had been buying a lot of expensive things on the trip and Quinn didn't know where her wife was getting all this money from. The waitress leaves after telling them she would be back with the bottle."Cedes you didn't have to buy a bottle of champagne baby, I would be fine with just drinking a beer."

Mercedes rolled her eyes she just wanted her wife to enjoy their vacation and not worry about the money she was spending. "Baby I want to spoil you for once so can you please let me do this and stop worrying about the money." Quinn just sighed she was really enjoying being treated and taken care of but it still bothered her that she didn't know how her wife could afford all of this because teachers definitely don't get paid that much.

"Babe I love how you have been spoiling me, buying me anything and everything and treating me like a queen but I don't understand how you can afford all of this." Mercedes reached over the table and interlaced her hand with Quinns." Quinn first let me say that the only reason I kept this from you is because I wanted to surprise you with this trip okay so don't get mad." Quinn grew uneasy knowing there was something her wife hadn't been telling her.

"Okay, just tell me what's going on."

"Well when we went back to Lima on my birthday my grandparents gave me a very generous gift that is why I can afford this trip."

"How much was this generous gift Mercedes?" Mercedes nervously bit on her bottom lip before speaking."It was about $200,000 dollars."

"$200,000 dollars Mercedes!" Quinn yelled catching the attention of everyone in the restaurant."Gosh Quinn keep your voice down." Mercedes said sternly to her wife smiling at the people who were staring at them."Sorry but that's a lot of fucking birthday money Mercedes!" Quinn knew that Mercedes grandparents were rich but damn."I know and trust me I was just as shocked as you but they said that they're really proud of what I have become over the years and they thought I deserved it."

"And you wanted to spend that money taking me on my dream vacation?" Mercedes raises Quinn's hand to her lips and lightly kisses it."Of course baby, your just such an amazing wife and mother and your always working so hard to provide for me and the kids everyday. I just want to spoil you for once because you deserve it and I love you so much baby, I would be incomplete without you and I just hope I make you as happy as you make me, your my world Quinn." Tears had now formed in Quinn's eye's and she couldn't form words to come out of her mouth so she just grabs Mercedes by the back of the neck and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. They continue to kiss not caring about the people in the restaurant who were staring at them with their mouths hung open. Mercedes is the first one to break the kiss, in desperate needs to get some oxygen and Quinn just stares her in the eye's." I love you so much Cedes and I need to take you back to our room now, fuck the food." Quinn voice was laced with desire and lust it was basically dripping of sex. Quinn quickly grabs her wife's hand and drags her back to their room.

BACK AT THE ROOM

As soon as they get into the room, Quinn immediately pushes her wife against the door, attacking Mercedes with her lips. "Your so fucking sexy baby." Quinn is sucking hard all over Mercedes neck causing her wife to moan. "God Quinn." Mercedes pulls Mercedes in for a kiss, she parts her lips and lets Quinn explore her mouth with her tongue and then their tongues meet. Quinn kisses her wife with urgency as she grabs a hold of her wife's hips then maneuvers them over to the bed were she falls on top of Mercedes. "I want your clothes off right now!" Mercedes instantly sits up so that Quinn could take off her dress which she throws across the room. Her hands begin to roam up and down Mercedes body exploring every curve, slowly running her hand up her wife's stomach until it rested on her bra covered breast. She reaches her hand behind Mercedes back and unclasped her bra before she takes off her own dress and bra, leaving both of them in just their panties. Quinn straddles her wife's hips cupping both of her wife's breast in her hands, rolling her nipples between her fingers and a soft moan escapes her lips.

Mercedes sits up and starts kissing on Quinn's collarbone then moves up to her neck until she reaches Quinn ear." I'm so wet for you baby, please I need you to touch me." Mercedes pleads with her wife, she was in desperate need of Quinn's touch. Quinn reaches down and presses her fingers against her wife's erect clit, she could feel how wet her wife was through the fabric." Is this where you want me to touch you baby, you want my fingers in your wet pussy." Quinn says seductively in her wife's ear. "Hell yes baby please put your fingers in me!" Quinn rips her wife panties off in one quick motion and waste no time entering her wife with two fingers and Mercedes gasps at the intrusion. "Fuck Quinn!" Mercedes yells feeling Quinn fingers moving in and out of her pussy. Quinn goes down and starts licking her wife's clit as she works her fingers inside Mercedes making sure to hit her g-spot every time.

"Oh God Yes That Feels So Good!"Quinn pushes two fingers into her again, entering easily because she was so wet. She was stretched tight around Quinn, clenching her fingers her hips rocking into Quinn's mouth ."Yes, yes. Please! Please baby finger me harder!" And that is exactly what Quinn did she thrust her fingers deep inside her wife's wet pussy relentlessly causing Mercedes toes to curl. "Holy Shit Baby I'm So Close!"

"Yes Baby I want you to cum for me!" Quinn took her wife's clit into her mouth and begin sucking as hard as she could, rotating between sucking and licking her clit. Mercedes could feel herself so close to the edge of her orgasm at this point that she was trembling and gripping the pillows. "FUCKKKK BABY...YES..YES SO FUCKING GOOD..IM GONNA CUMM!" Mercedes could feel the familiar sensation running through her body and she knew she was about to cum as her wife continued to attack her clit and stretch her pussy with her fingers."OH GOD OH GOD FUCKKKKKKKKKK BABYYYYY!"

Tremors went through Mercedes whole body and she couldn't stop herself from shaking until she collapse on the bed. Quinn kisses her way back up Mercedes body she can see her chest rising and falling, she is face to face with her wife wearing a huge satisfied grin on her face. "Damn baby that was WOW...but now it's time for me to make you cum!" Mercedes flips them over so she is on top of Quinn and slowly makes her way down to her wife's neglected soaking wet pussy and spends the rest of the night bringing her wife to orgasmic bliss.

SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE QUINNCEDES VACATION


	13. Chapter 13

# Quinncedes Vacation pt. 2 #  
SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS WRITING MY OTHER STORY THEN I WAS HAVING INTERNET PROBLEMS BUT I'M BACK NOW! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

"Wow Sophia that feels amazing, you have magical hands." Mercedes moans as she feels the woman's hands running along her naked back while she lays on her stomach. "Thank you Mrs. Fabray." Sophia continues to run her hands up and down, massaging the woman's back which cause Mercedes to moan more.

"Really Mercedes is all that moaning necessary?" Quinn was laying on the massage table next to her wife, they had decided to get a massage at the resort spa but Quinn was quickly regretting her decision every time she heard her wife moan. Quinn didn't think it would bother her but seeing this beautiful girl who look to be about 20 years young, hands all over her naked wife was making her uncomfortable and jealous, even though she didn't want to admit it. She knew the girl was only doing her job but the fact that she was making her wife moan was something she didn't want to deal with.

"I can't help it this feels so good, my body hasn't felt this relaxed in a while she's working out all my tension." Mercedes had a look of contentment on her face while the young girl had a grin on her face that caused Quinn to get angry, the girl was actually enjoying having her hands on her wife.

"Well I'm ready to go, I'm done with my massage." Quinn says annoyed getting up and wrapping her towel around her waist, she looks over and her wife has her eyes closed resting her chin on her hand a content smile on her face.

"You sure Quinn, there is no need for us to rush."

"Yes Mercedes, I'm ready to go I'm getting hungry and I would like to just get something to eat and lounge in our room." Quinn says angrily but Mercedes doesn't seem to catch on to the fact that her wife is upset.

"Okay baby we can leave, I know how you can get when your hungry." Mercedes jokes but Quinn of course doesn't laugh, she just folds her arms waiting for her wife so they could leave.

"Thank you for my massage Sophia I feel so much better now I wish I could take you back to the states with me,you truly have gifted hands." Mercedes gets up and wraps her towel around her body she doesn't see Quinn rolls her eyes annoyed at her and how she kept complementing the young girl.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray I'm glad you enjoyed your massage." Before Mercedes could respond Quinn grabs her wife's and tugs her away from the girl.

"We would love to stay here and chat but me and my wife have places we need to be so maybe you'll see us around." With that Quinn takes her wife's hand and drags her to the spa locker room where they left their clothes.

When they get back to their room, Mercedes notices that her wife has been very quite and distant ever since they left the spa. Currently her wife is laying against the bed frame looking at the T.V. while she is putting the food they ordered in on plates for Quinn and herself. Mercedes decides to find out what's wrong with her wife. "Are you okay baby, you haven't really said much since we left the spa."

"I'm fine." Quinn answers too quickly for Mercedes and now she knows something is wrong. "Did you enjoy your massage at the spa?" Mercedes asks her wife.

"Not as much as you did." Quinn says sarcastically and Mercedes is taken aback by her wife's attitude." What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Mercedes, you were moaning the whole time that freaking Taylor Swift wannabe had her young hands all over you!" Quinn has now turned the T.V off making sure her wife hears every word.

"Baby your making it sound worse then it really is."

"Your the one who kept telling her she had magical hands and that you want to take her home with you!"

"Quinn you know I didn't mean it like that I was just impressed with her massage skills and that's all, honey your the only person who really knows how to make me moan." Mercedes says flirtatious hoping it would calm her wife down.

"Whatever." Quinn grabs the remote and turns the T.V back on and gives it her full attention with her brow furrowed and purse lips. Mercedes knows that her wife is upset but she can't help but think it was cute that her wife was jealous. "Baby?" Mercedes calls her wife innocently but her wife pretends not to hear her. Mercedes climbs onto the bed and crawls closer to her wife. "Baby..sweetie..honey..sweetheart..babe..." Mercedes knew that her wife was a sucker for terms of endearment so she use every term to soften her up. "Your really cute when your jealous."

This catches Quinn's attention and she turns away from the t.v and faces her wife. "I'm not jealous, I have no reason to be jealous of that little girl."

"Okay babe whatever you say." Mercedes says.

"I'm serious Mercedes?" Quinn says sternly even though she was a little jealous but her wife didn't need to know that."Okay in that case I think I will go down there right now and finish my massage with Sophia." Mercedes starts to make her way out of the bed when suddenly she feels Quinn pull her back down onto the bed and straddle her.

"Mine." Quinn takes a hold of Mercedes wrist and holds them down on either sides of Mercedes head.

"I thought you weren't jealous."Mercedes is wearing a smirk on her face she loved when Quinn got a little jealous because she became possessive which at times was a complete turn on.

"Whatever so I'm a little jealous, you kept talking about her magical hands and I don't like another women making my wife moan okay, that's my job." Quinn was wearing her famous Fabray pout, Mercedes tries to kiss her pout away but Quinn still had a hold on her wrist.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you I just wasn't thinking okay, you have no reason to be jealous no women will ever make me feel the way you do. I think about you constantly everyday nonstop, no other women even stands a chance honey. Do you forgive me baby?" Quinn answers by pulling her wife into a hot and passionate kiss, their lips moving together.

"You know I love you right?" Mercedes asks sincerely once their lips separate and their foreheads are resting on each other.

"Yes but I love you more." Quinn responds back.

"That's impossible." This causes Quinn to blush, she couldn't help but stare in her wife's eyes and memories of the past seventeen years run through her mind. "After everything we have been through we are still completely in love with each other seventeen years later. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never would of got pregnant in high school and never got kicked out of my house. Do you think we would still be together somehow?"

Mercedes didn't even have to think about the question before she answers. "Yes I do, I don't know how but we would have found our way to each other. I feel as if God put you on this earth to love and care for me as I am here to do the same for you. My heart belongs to you Quinn Fabray Jones and nothing and nobody will ever change." Quinn believed her wife's words, she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else and she thanked God everyday that she didn't have to. Quinn leans in again to kiss her wife softly needing the contact before pulling away.

"You know everyday I wake up and I see you laying next to me I can't help but wonder why God blessed me with such a incredible women. Your the only one for me Mercedes and no one will ever take your place no matter what we go through. I know I can make it through anything as long you with me every step of the way. I promise I'm going to always cherish you, protect you and make you happy.I love you baby, I'm never going to let you go, I promise you nothing is going to stop me from spending forever with you. I love you forever and always." Quinn looks directly in her wife's eyes as she spoke these words sincerely, she could go on and on telling her wife how much she loved her. Mercedes has tears welling in her eyes as she listened to her wife's loving words and she can't help but fall more in love with Quinn.

"I love you too baby, I can't even tell you how much." Mercedes and Quinn begin to kiss again, this kiss is slow and sensual not rushing anything just enjoying the way their lips moved together and how their tongues felt at home in each others mouth.

"I need to be inside you Cedes, Can I make love to you please." Quinn says desperately in a pleading tone.

"Always baby..Always."

They spent the rest of the day, night, and early in the morning making love and bringing each other to earth shattering orgasms. When Quinn wakes up the next morning she feels that the spot next to her is empty and that her wife is no longer in bed. She also notices that her body is very sore and stiff but that is to be expected after all the things they did last night, they even got a chance to use their six inch pink toy. "Babe?" Quinn calls her wife as she stretches her body to help with the stiffness, she hears shuffling coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon which causes Quinn's stomach to growl.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" Quinn grabs her boxers and t shirt then heads into the kitchen were she sees her wife at the stove scrambling eggs while the bacon was on a plate on the counter.

"Good morning babe." Quinn walks up behind Mercedes and snakes her arms around her waist then lays a kiss to her wife's neck. "Good morning honey."

"Babe you didn't have to cook, we could of just had the food sent to us."

"I know but I don't need someone else cooking for my wife when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. Plus I love cooking for you, I know just how you like your food." Mercedes shifts her head a little so she can place a kiss on her wife's lips.

"You take such good care of me baby." Quinn says against her wife's lips.

"Because I love you, now sit down the food is done."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn gives her wife a little smack on her ass before she takes a sit at the table.

"Keep your hands to yourself Fabray I'm already sore from last night." Mercedes sets Quinn's plate in front of her then goes back to get her own. "It's not my fault you couldn't get enough of me last night, you were an animal babe but I'm not complaining." Quinn says already digging in her plate going for the bacon first.

"Have you seen yourself naked lately? Your so freaking sexy baby I just couldn't get enough, I've never came so much in my life. Last night was a big accomplishment for me though, I never thought I could make you sq-."

"Babe please don't finish that sentence." Quinn interrupts her wife too embarrassed about what happened last night, her whole face was on fire.

"Baby it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I've been waiting years for that moment. Do you know how great it is to know that I made you cum so hard that you squirted all over me." Quinn drops her bacon on the plate. She had conflicting feelings about what happened last night. Of course she enjoyed the orgasm it was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced, it felt as if she was having multiple orgasms at once. On the other hand she was embarrassed by the fact she squirted all over her wife, she felt as if she had been peeing on her and it was a little weird.

"Babe you weren't even a little grossed out by it?" Quinn asks insecurely.

"Of course not baby it actually turned me on more, why do you think we made love three more hours after it happened. I came just watching you squirt, the way your body was shaking and trembling was the sexist thing I've ever seen." A blush appeared on Quinn's face she was feeling more confident about what happened. Her body was basically telling her wife that she was giving her incredible and explosive pleasure.

"In that case I'm going to make it a goal of mine to return the favor."

"And I look forward to it baby." Mercedes kisses her wife on the lips, both of them smiling into the kiss.

"So did you enjoy your Anniversary gift baby?" Mercedes and Quinn's focus was back on the breakfast that Mercedes had prepared.

"Oh my God yes baby this vacation has been amazing. Being able to get away with work and stress for a couple of days and just relaxing with you. Spending all day talking to you, kissing you, holding you, making love to you at this beautiful resort has been perfect. Thank you so much for this vacation baby, I really needed it."

"Your so welcome baby, you deserved this relaxing time but soon we have to head back to our crazy lives so when we finish breakfast we need to get our things so we can check out."

"Okay, I'm going to be crying on the inside while we pack just so you know." Quinn whines with a pout on her lips and arms crossed.

"Me too sweetie..Me too."

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Happy Birthday Bethie!" Mercedes says excitedly to her now seventeen year old daughter as she walk into the kitchen where her family was waiting except Gabriel, Mercedes had prepared Beth's favorite breakfast food and they were spread across the whole table. "Thank you mama, this food looks amazing!" Beth walks up to Mercedes and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Appy Burfday..Appy Burfday!" Beth looks to see her little sister sitting in her high chair chanting happy birthday while moving her head from side to side and Beth thinks her little sister is too cute. "Thank you cutie, can you give your big sister a birthday hug?"

"Yay Lucy hug Beth!" The little girl stretches her arms out towards her big sister and Beth embraces her sister in a hug also placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Huge grins spreads across Mercedes and Quinn face as they watched the interaction between their children.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Quinn couldn't believe that it had been seventeen years since she gave birth to Beth, her baby girl was now becoming a young women who would soon be out into the real world

"Thanks mom, I can't believe I'm seventeen today!" Beth announces clearly excited after she is done loving on her little sister. Beth grabs her plate and begins to fill it with all her favorite foods that her mama had prepared, mostly bacon.

"Your mama and I can't believe it either, time has gone by so fast but you have grown into a wonderful young women. There has been a couple of bumps along the way but we're so proud of the young women you have become, we love you so much." Quinn tells her daughter, she was starting to get emotional but she didn't let tears come to her eyes.

"Aww mom look at you getting all sentimental." Beth playfully nudges her mom in the shoulder, her mom usually wasn't the type of person to get sentimental and emotional but it was good to see at times. "Seriously though thank you mom that means a lot to me you both have done a great job raising me and I love you both too." Quinn and Mercedes get on either side of Beth and place a kiss on her cheeks which she pretends to rub off.

"Come on you two I'm seventeen now, I'm getting to old for your kisses okay."

"Trust me sweetie you will never be too old for our kisses, I don't care how old you get." Mercedes says playfully to her daughter.

"I guess I can deal with it for now." Beth jokes and they both laugh at their daughter because they both knew she still loved being loved on by her parents. "Where is Gabriel?" Beth asks noticing that her little brother was nowhere to found.

"Here I am, I had to get your present so uh here I don't know if your gonna like it but I bought it myself so..Happy Birthday. " Gabriel stares nervously at his feet as he hands his sister her wrapped gift, this was the first time that Gabriel had bought a gift with his own allowance money. "Thank you buddy." This was the first time that Gabriel had given her a gift that wasn't a homemade birthday card.

She unwraps the gift and see it's a thick black notebook." Your always writing things down like song lyrics and I guess poems so I got you this so now whenever you have something to write you can put it in here." Beth was shocked that her brother took notice of her writing and actually bought her a gift so she could have a special place to write down her words.

"Do you like it?" Gabriel asks is now looking into his his older sister eyes, hopeful. "Yes buddy I love it, Thank you!"

"Really?"

"Yes really this is exactly what I want and I'm going to write in it everyday I promise." She assures her seven year old brown skinned brother in which he replies by saying cool and a shrug of the shoulders before taking a seat at the table.

"That was a really nice gift Gabriel..so are you ready for your gift from your mama and me Beth?"

"YES!" Beth quickly answers.

"Okay tiger here it is." Quinn places the small box on the table in front of her while Mercedes looked on with excitement because she knew her daughter was going to go crazy when she found out what her gift was.

Beth open the box and pulls out a set of keys and her face instantly lights up." Please tell me this is what I think it is!"

"If you mean the keys to your brand new car then yes it is exactly what you think it is." Beth jumps out of her chair and runs crashing into both of her parents pulling them into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God..You got me a car! Thank you..Thank you so much! I have a freaking car!" Before her parents can say anything else Beth rushes to the garage with keys in her hand where there was a white Range Rover with a big red bow on top wanting for her.

The couple giggles at their daughter and her excitement as they watch her run out into the garage in her pink pajamas. Quinn was about to follow after her daughter out to see the car but was stopped when she heard the door bell ring so she goes to open it.

Quinn whole body tenses and freezes up when she opens up the door to see the blonde women she hadn't seen since she was sixteen. She wants to say something or do something but she feels stuck and words won't come out. "This can't not be real, there is no fucking way she is standing in front of me" Quinn thought to herself as she continues to stare at the women who mouth seemed to be moving but Quinn couldn't hear a word of it. "Why is this happening today of all fucking days, Beth's birthday" Quinn thinks to herself in a daze and she isn't brought out of it until she hears the woman call her Quinnie.

"Quinnie can you hear me?" The woman asks concerned and Quinn feels rage coarse through her body when she hears the women who kicked her pregnant teen daughter out on the street with no place to go, call her by her childhood name. She hadn't heard from the blonde women in over seventeen years and here she was standing at her door.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house Judy!"

CLIFFHANGER SORRY...WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER HUH? NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE DRAMA AND ANGST OF COURSE WITH QUINN AND HER MOM JUDY! REVIEW PLEASE


	14. JUDY

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT IVE BEEN GOING THROUGH SOME STRESSFUL TIMES AND HAVEN'T BEEN MOTIVATED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT HERE IT IS HOPE YOU ENJOY..AGAIN SORRY :(

QUINN'S POV

"What the fuck are you doing at my house Judy!" I can't believe the women I haven't seen since I was sixteen is standing in front of me and out of all days on Beth's birthday!

"Quinnie Ive missed you so much sweetie." My mom- no let me correct myself she is not my mom, Judy says with this innocent look on her face that gets my blood boiling. She is actually standing in front of me like her visits were a regular occurrence, as if she didn't let Russell kick me out of her house when I got pregnant. How dare she call me Quinnie like she actually loved and cared about, that is what she and Russell use to call me when I was a little girl, I can't believe the nerve of this women." Don't you dare stand there looking all sweet and innocent like you actually give a fuck about me! I want you to leave my house and I want you to leave now!" I try to shut the door but she stops it from closing.

"Quinn please can we at least just talk, I haven't seen you in seventeen years and I missed my daughter so please just give me a chance to just talk to you and explain." She has tears in her eyes and honestly I don't give two fucks about her feelings right now, she never care about how I was feeling when I had to figure how I was going to take care of a baby on my own when I was just a kid myself.

"That's your problem Judy! You and Russell decided to kick your only daughter out onto the street because she made a mistake and accidentally got pregnant, so no Judy I want give you a chance to explain. " Just when I'm about to close the door for the second time on Judy I hear Beth's voice behind me, I didn't want Judy to ever see any of my kids.

"Mom who is that?" Beth asks me, her head is cocked to the side and she has a confused look on her face.

"Oh my God Quinn is that her?" Judy now has tears coming down here eyes and it only makes me more angry, why in the hell does she care about her grandchild now, she is seventeen years too late to start actually caring.

"If your talking about the little girl I was caring when you kicked me out the house leaving the both of us homeless, then yes that is her."

"Quinn she-she is so so beautiful, God she looks just like you." Judy is now sobbing and I am actually glad she is hurting because she could of been a grandmother to this amazing girl and helped raise her up to become the beautiful young women she is now but she fucked up her chances a long time ago.

"Well take a good look at her Judy because this will be the last time you ever see my daughter!" And with that I slam the door in her shocked face, there is no way I'm giving that women the privilege of meeting her amazing grandkids, not after everything she has put me through.

"Mom was that-"

"Yes Beth that was my mom and your grandmother but I use that word very loosely."

"Wow we look just like her, it's kind of creepy." Beth is wearing a very shocked look on her face, she had seen her "grandmother" for the first time ever.

"Yup unfortunately for us."

"What did she want?"

Nothing we could help her with."

"She wants to be back in your life again, doesn't she?"

"I don't know really, she just said she wanted a chance to talk."

"Oh well I can't blame her though, her daughter is pretty awesome, she really missed out." I smile at my daughter and ruffle her hair, I'm so glad I decided to keep her seventeen years ago, looking at her standing in front of me now I know I made the right decision.

"Thanks Beth that's sweet, anyway it's your birthday and I don't want you to waste it thinking about someone who doesn't matter okay." I wrap my arms around my daughter shoulders leading her back to the garage." Now let's go test drive your new car!"

I spent the rest of the afternoon making sure Beth had an amazing birthday party so she would forget all about the women who came to our door that morning and I did a pretty good job of it. Beth had a wonderful pool party with all her friends from school and all the kids had the time of their lives and now her friends where taking her to another party tonight then she was going to spend the night at her friends house. At first I was very worried about letting her go to a party after the events that happened months before but Beth has worked hard to gain our trust plus it's her seventeenth birthday so we decided to let her go. I mean you only turn seventeen once.

"You make sure you guys are safe okay, don't accept a drink from someone if it is already open and if you put your drink down and leave it make sure you get a new one. If you need us for any reason don't hesitate to call us we will be right there." I tell Beth as I escort her and her friends to the door I can tell by her face that she is embarrassed but I don't care, my main concern is her safety.

"Okay mom I understand can I please go now!" Beth says annoyed that I was holding them up.

"Yes if you give your mom a kiss goodbye." I say teasingly. "MOM!" Beth cheeks turn red with embarrassment and now my job here is done as I hear her friends giggle behind her.

"I'm just kidding relax, I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"Yeah love you too." Beth pushes her friends towards the door annoyed with their laughing and just wanting to get out the house. I head back into the living room where my wife and friends are waiting, Lucy and Gabriel are upstairs sound asleep. As I walk into the living room I can hear the group telling embarrassing stories about their parents and I can't help but think about my mom and her unexpected visit this morning which I have yet to tell Mercedes about. I was going to tell her but with the party it didn't feel like the right time.

"I swear I am scarred for life, seeing my dads in that position really messes a kid up, and to make things worse they were in costumes!" Rachel tells the group and I almost gag at the thought of the Berry men in such an act, I mean seriously not a image I ever wanted to have in my head.

"Oh God I can never look at my in -laws the same, thanks a lot babe."

"Hey I had to beat Mercedes story baby."

"Oh trust me Rach you definetly won. Come here babe, everybody is all cuddled up except for us." My wife says when she sees I have returned. As I look around I see she is right, Kurt and Sam are cuddle up on the short couch with Kurt sitting in Sam's lap while Rachel is cuddling with Santana on the long couch with my wife sitting alone beside them.

"In a minute I'm just gonna grab myself a beer." Yeah a beer that is exactly what I need to help me relax because thinking about Judy is kind of sending my mind all over the place.

"Oh Q can you bring me one too." Comes from my best friend Santana, me and her have been drinking beer since we were seventeen, our wives didn't really understand why we enjoyed the beverage so much but on rough days there's nothing like a nice cold beer.

"Hey Quinn bring me one too!" Says Sam and I see Kurt give him a gross look. "What?" Sam asks his boyfriend. "I hope you know that I won't kiss you after you drink that beer."

"Seriously babe?"

"Yes I'm very serious, you know how much I hate the way beer tastes, so either beer or my kisses your choice."

"Ugh fine never mind Quinn, I'll just drink my soda." He says with a roll of his eyes but Kurt quickly rewards him with a kiss on the lips.

"Okay lady boy enough of that, nobody wants to see you two lock lips and Sam your so whipped it's ridiculous." Santana pokes fun at the two lovers.

"Whatever Satan, you think I want to see you lesbians kiss all the time..no but I endure because you guys are my friends so shut your lips." Kurt says defending himself and Sam.

"Yes ma'am." Santana salutes Kurt in a mocking tone.

"Santana please be nice and leave them alone for once." Rachel speaks up I guess she wasn't liking her wife picking on her best gay.

"Oh come on babe I'm just teasing, lady boy and Trouty Mouth know I'm just messing with them."

"Still just let them be okay."

"Yes babe I will stop picking on your best gay..tonight." Santana says with a smirk and that earns her a playful nudge from her wife.

"Your a jerk."

"And yet you still married me..it must be my awesome skills in the bedroom that got you to say "I do"." Santana says teasingly to Rachel as she begins to kiss along Rachel's neck and that is something I'd rather not see so I head to the kitchen to go get the beers for me and San.

When I come back to the living room I hand San her opened beer then sit beside my wife who instantly snuggles up to me. "Hey." She says to me sweetly. "Hey you." I give her a kiss on the cheek before taking a sip of my cold beer and I lean my head back on the couch as I feel the beer going down my throat.

"Are you okay?" I hear my wife ask me and as I look at her she has a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, why?

"Quinn I've been with you for a long time, I know when something is bothering you so what is it?" I knew I couldn't hide my emotions from my wife but I thought I was doing a pretty good job of it all day.

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Of course, as long as we talk."

"We will I promise." I kiss her on the lips then we turn or attention on our friends who where having there own little conversation.

"So Q you ready for this kick ass case you have coming up." Shit with everything that has been going on I forget about this huge case I had coming up.

"What case Quinn?" My wife asks me confused since I never got the chance to talk to her about it.

"It's just a really huge case I have coming up which Santana knows I can't talk about." I give my best friend a stern look and she just rolls her eyes.

"So there is going to be a lot of late nights at the office I'm guessing." My wife has a sad look on her face and I feel really bad because I know that I will be away from her and the kids a lot in these upcoming months.

"Most likely yes for awhile I'm going to be pretty busy, I would of told you sooner but it completely slip my mind with everything that's been going on, I'm sorry baby." I tell my wife I honestly feel bad for not telling her sooner and now she had to hear it from Santana first, today was not my day.

"It's fine, I understand it comes with the job I guess but we'll make it work, we always do." She gives me a kiss which let's me know that she really did understand and wasn't mad."So when do you start working on your case?" She asks me with a mischievous grin on her face and I can't figure out why she is looking at me in this way.

"Umm probably in a couple of weeks."

"Okay you guys time for you to leave now." Mercedes tells our friends as she gets up and starts throwing their coats at them.

"Jeez Mercedes rude much." Kurt says catching his jacket and standing up off of Sam's lap. "I'm sorry but I need to have as much sex as I can with my wife before this case comes up okay, I love you guys but I need for you guys to leave, I will call you tomorrow."

"Wow Mercedes didn't know you had it in you..good luck Q!" Santana shouts as Mercedes pushes them out of the door.

"Baby not that I don't find what you just did extremely sexy but don't you think it was a little rude to just kick our friends out like that."

"Oh Quinn shut up and go upstairs and get naked!"

"Uh uh yes ma'am." I stutter out, the way that Mercedes demands me to to go upstairs makes me instantly get soaking wet and I run upstairs and take off all my clothes not needing to be told twice. I lay on the bed butt naked and wait for my wife to enter the bedroom and when she does we spend the night doing things that would make a pornstar blush.

"Do you want to talk about what was bothering you earlier?" We are laying in bed naked, I'm resting in Mercedes arms with my head on her chest while she runs her finger tips up and down my arm.

"Yeah I guess." I sigh before continuing on. "It has to do with the person who was at the door this morning."

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you about it, who was it?"

"It was my um my mom." I stutter out and I feel Mercedes tense up, I look up to see a shock expression on her face. "Oh my God baby, whatt whatt- how how did she find you?"

"I don't know but she was here."

"What did she want anyway, after all these years what did she say?"

"She said she missed me and wanted a chance to talk." I feel my wife pull me closer and wrap her arms around me tighter. "What did you say?"

"I basically told her that it was too late and that I didn't want to talk to her ever again and she um she saw Beth and Beth saw her."

Wow...did you tell Beth who she was and did Judy know who Beth was?"

"Yeah they both kind of figured it out but I slammed the door in Judy's face before she could sat anything to Beth..I I just can't believe she found me and that wants me to talk to her after all these years."

"Well maybe you should you know talk to her." My head instantly pops up at her suggestion, she wants me to talk to the women who abandoned her own daughter and grandchild, has she gone crazy. "You can't be serious right now." I roll my eyes and disentangle myself from her arms before sitting up and leaning against the bed.

"Baby just hear me out for a minute okay." She sits up next to me covering both of us with the sheets and interlaces her hand with mine, looking directly into my eyes before she speaks again." Can you just let me get out all I have to say before you interrupt please." I don't say anything because I'm still annoyed at her suggestion I just nod my head and she continues.

"I know what your mom and dad did seventeen years ago still hurts you to this day Quinn, even though you don't talk about it I see the hurt in your eyes every time we go back to Lima and we have to pass your parents house. Your hurting baby and you have been doing a great job of hiding it and brushing it off to the side. You might not miss your dad but I know you miss your mom, I remember how close you guys use to be and its saddens me that your missing out on a mother-daughter relationship with your mom." I try to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I never knew that Mercedes could read me so easily, I thought that all these years I had wore a perfect mask but Mercedes was right I did miss my mom so much even after all this time. "I've never said anything before because I thought it was a lost cause but now that I know your mom actually took the time to look for and wants you to give her another chance I think you should at least talk to her. Not for her but for you Quinn, whether the outcome is good or bad you need this closure with your mom so you can finally fully move on from this. What she did was horrible I know but can you just please think about talking to her." Her hands are caressing my face as I let the tears run down my face, when everything my wife said to me registers in my mind. Mercedes is right, I need some closure after seventeen years of not understanding how someone I loved so much and who I thought loved me just as much could throw me away like I was some trash.

"Even if I wanted to talk to her I have no way of contacting her, I mean after the way I treated her yesterday I doubt she will try to come back."

"She's a Fabray y'all never give up that easy, trust me she will be back for you."She exhales a breath before she continues on talking."Do you want to have a relationship with your mom?"

"Honestly I don't know, I mean I would be lying if I said I didn't miss her because I really do its just I don't know if things can be repaired after all this damage has been done. How would we even move on from this after seventeen years of nothing."

"Baby I don't know the answer to that but all I can say is if you do decide to give your mom another chance just take everything one step at a time and go your own pace, you don't owe her anything okay." I smile at this amazing women who I have the honor of calling my wife once again being exactly what I needed and knowing all the right things to say.

"Your parents really missed out on watching you become such an incredible women Quinn, I love you."

"God I love you too." I lean in and give her a passionate kiss filled with love and emotion.

"I love you more." She says breathing heavily after we broke apart from our kiss and I reply back with a simple "Impossible." That night I fall asleep wrapped up protectively in my wife's arms.

TWO DAYS LATER QUINN'S POV

"Hey Q sorry about bringing up your case in front of Mercedes I honestly thought she knew." Santana tells me as we have lunch together in my office which we always do when we're not busy working on our own cases.

"Its all good I knew you didn't mean to and Mercedes wasn't mad so no worries."

"Cool..so are you going to tell me what was bothering you the day of the party." Gosh now Santana too, well I mind as well get this over with." I guess I'm not as good at hiding my feeling as I thought I was."

"No you are, it's just I'm your best friend and I've known you basically all my life so I see right through you, so what's up Q?" She leans back in my chair crossing her arms over her chest waiting for my response.

"Okay but before I tell you this you have to promise me that you will stay calm and you want get all loud and crazy." I caution my best friend, I knew that she was would get upset hearing about my mom because like Mercedes she had been their and helped me when my parents kicked me out and sometimes I felt like she was angrier than I was.

"What could it possible be that would make me get that angry Q." Before I can respond I hear my phone ring, I pick it up and it's my secretary. "Hi Mrs Fabray Jones there is a women down here and she says she's your mom, do you want me to send her up or tell her to leave?" Shit I guess Mercedes was right and it only took her two days to come for me again but right now wasn't a good time, especially with Santana here.

"Uhh yeah its fine send her up." I say nervously because I know that Judy and Santana are about to see each other face to face and for Judy it won't be pretty.

"Yo Q, whose here to see you."

"Um its um I uh uh." I can't seem to get the words out, knowing that Santana was most likely going to go off on Judy and I would be having a full conversation with Judy after seventeen years of nothing was overwhelming.

"What the fuck Q, spit it out!" My best friend is obviously annoyed at this point and then there is a knock on my office door." We'll I guess I will find out for myself." She gets up out of my chair to go and answer the door before I have a chance to stop her, when she opens the door and sees Judy on the other said it was as if she saw a ghost.

"Q what the hell is Judy doing here!" She yells at me pretending as if Judy wasn't standing right there in front of her." San that's what I was trying to tell you, Judy came here for me and she she wants to talk to me."

"Q please tell me your not actually going to talk to this bitch!" I can tell she is beyond heated now and there was no turning back I can practically feel the heat radiating off her body.

"San please calm down okay."

"Hell no I will not calm down Q, you shouldn't be giving this bitch a chance to say anything to you. She can't just show up out of nowhere like this."

I know that Santana is mad and just sticking up for me but calling my mom such a name is still uncalled for. "Please don't call her that word even though I hate to admit it but she's still my mom."

"Oh no you see that's where your wrong Q, your mom is Lisa Jones you know the women who took you in when the lady who gave birth to you kicked you to the curb because you got pregnant! Judy is not your mom!" She yells at me and I know by now that our coworkers are probably listening in to this drama.

"San please I know that your only trying to stick up for me and I love you for being so protective over me but I need to handle this on my own, please don't be mad." I beg her because I don't want this to cause a rift in our friendship, I can't lose her as a friend. San looks at Judy with a angry look on her face and I can tell that she is frightened because San isn't the same sixteen year old girl she remembered. She then turns back to me and her features soften I wasn't expecting at all what she did next, she walks up and kisses me on the cheek then whispers in my ear. "I'll always be here for you Q just don't let her break your heart again please." She wraps me up in a hug and I am too shocked to hug back because there had only been a couple of times when Santana and I shared moments like this. Once when I found out I was pregnant and cried on Santana's shoulder for hours. Then when me and Mercedes had broken up during our college years, that's right me and Mercedes broke up but it was only for a little while.

When she releases me from her arms she walks up to Judy and whispers something in her ear which I can't make out but judging by the terrified look on her face I know it was some type of threat. When Santana leaves the room it suddenly becomes awkwardly quite in my office with the both of us just staring at each other. It felt like we were staring at each other for hours but in reality it was only a couple of minutes when I heard Judy finally speak. "You look really beautiful Quinn." Really that's the first thing she decides to say when she finally gets a chance to really talk to me, I wasn't in for any small talk there wasn't any point to it.

"How did you find me?"

"Well it was easier than I thought actually..there aren't any other people in this world name Quinn Fabray Jones so it was pretty easy especially with you being a big time lawyer and all." Now that I think about it it would be pretty easy to find me since my name and face are plastered almost everywhere, that's what happens when you make a name for yourself.

"How did you know my last name was now Jones?"

"As you know Lima is a small town and everyone knows everyone's business so to my surprise I found out my daughter married that sweet Mercedes girl she went to school with while I was walking down the aisles of the Lima supermarket." I don't say anything because I'm just thinking about how people in Lima have nothing better to do then to go around and gossip, just like they did when I got pregnant. "I really wish I could of been there you know to see you get married." I hear Judy mumble out and it brings me out of my daze.

"Well you not being there is nobody's fault but your own Judy!" I yell at her harshly and it cause her to wince. "I know Quinn and I'm so sorry." She starts sobbing like she did the day she show up at my door.

"You've said that already Judy."

"I know I have but it's true Quinn I'm such a fucking idiot!" I am taking aback by Judy's words, I've never heard her swear before and it shocks me. "I've missed out on my only child's life for no fucking reason at all."

"I just want to know why, no how could you do something like that to your own child. I have three kids of my own and I could never ever treat them the way you treated me! There my kids and I'm going to love them no matter what they do! I couldn't even imagine going a couple of days let alone seventeen years without talking to them, hugging, or kissing them it would literally kill me inside! So how was it so easy for you huh did you ever love me at all or was it all just an act!"I didn't realize that I had started to cry myself. I don't know if I'm crying because I'm angry or because I'm sad, I guess it's a combination of both.

"Quinn please believe me when I say I've always loved you, I still do! I was just a coward okay that's all it was me being a coward and not being able to stick up for my own daughter. When we found out you were pregnant your father was very upset and embarrassed I mean we were the Fabray's we were supposed to be this perfect family that everyone wanted to be like. Now our young innocent daughter was pregnant and your father couldn't handle his family not being perfect so that's why he wanted you out. That whole day I begged him not to kick you out and to let you stay so we could work things out as a family but when he got tired of hearing me begged he um he he." Judy can't seem to get the words out and I know something bad must of happened for her to react this way.

"Judy what did he do, tell me."

"He he beat me, the worst he's ever beaten me before and when it was over I had no fight left in me Quinn. Now I'm not using that as an excuse because I should of tried harder to save my daughter." Oh my God Russell use to beat her, how did I not know I mean she was acting weird that day yet I couldn't tell.

"That wasn't the only time he beat you?" She sadly shakes her head no with tear tracks staining her face. "How long did this go on for, him hitting you?"

"It started when you were about four years old and it would continued after you were um kicked out. Whenever he was mad or having a bad day he would come home and take it out on me, some days it was so bad that I didn't think it would stop. I felt as if there was nothing I could do to get out, I felt so trapped."

"I'm sorry that happened to you come I never noticed anything different, you guys were always the happy loveable couple I thought everything was perfect."

"Quinn you don't need to apologize for anything, Im okay now. And the reason why you never knew is because we put on this perfect front, we were very good at covering things up and hiding what was really going on inside the Fabray house." She starts to sniffle and takes some tissue out of her purse to clean her face then she spoke again. "I'm so sorry for not being brave enough to leave your father but I was so scared of what he might do if I left him and I had nothing at all of my own, I depended on Russell for everything. You know a part of me is kind of glad that he kicked you out when he did because if he got tired of beating on me he might of went to you next." Wow so this whole time I thought she let Russell kick me out because she didn't love or care about me when actually she was just a battered women. It might sound strange but I kind of understand now I mean I work on cases where women are abused and they feel as if its their fault and their too scared and they think its nothing they can do to get out . All this time I had so much hate bottled up inside me towards her for all the wrong reasons and yes I wish I could of had my mom around all those years but now I finally have closure.

"So um where's Russell now?" I calmly ask Judy. "Well I finally got the courage to divorce your father about two years ago which wasn't a problem since he had a mistress on the side. It was totally fine with me since I stopped loving your father a long time ago. I started putting money in my own bank account about fifteen years ago so I would have money of my own because I didn't want to take anything from him."

"That was smart of you." I simply reply.

"Yeah..Quinn I know I messed up any hope of us having some type of relationship but I just needed to explain to you why I did what I did so you would have some type if closure in your life. Just know that I love you and I'm going to do whatever I can to gain back your trust, I'm not giving up like I did before. I want to be apart of your life in some way Quinn and I want to maybe one day meet your kids and your wife if you will allow me to. I know that might not ever happen but I just need you to know that." And with that she slowly made her way towards my office door but something in me didn't want to let her leave just yet.

"Mercedes!" I yell out before I even realize what I'm doing.

"What?" She says softly when she turns around and meets my face again.

"Um my wife Mercedes you can meet her first. I just don't think it would be right for you to meet my kids just yet you know until we fully figure out our relationship." I say nervously, I wasn't expecting this to happen today and judging by the shocked look on her face she wasn't either.

"You actually want their to be a relationship between us?" She says hopefully. "Yeah I mean I still hurt by your actions, now that I know why you did what you did it makes things a little better for me.I know its going to take some time and I know we got a long road ahead of but I think I want to have a relationship with you again." The hugest smile I think I've ever seen crosses her face and it kind of makes me feel good inside because I can tell she hasn't genuinely smiled in a long time.

"Okay wow I can't believe this is actually happening. Thank you so much Quinn, I promise you you want regret this, I wont let you down again I promise." I look into her eyes and I can see that see means what she is saying and she is telling me the truth.

"I know, I believe you." I say simply and she sends me another smile. "So umm about Mercedes I would have to talk to her first but I'm sure she wouldn't mind all of us meeting up for lunch or something."

"That would be great Quinn I can't wait to meet your wife." Wow its pretty weird to hear that come out of her mouth it seems that she has had a lot of time to get use to the idea that I was gay which I'm sure she found out by the Lima gossip.

"Cool..well I have a meeting that I have to get to in about 10 minutes so can you leave your number with my secretary so we can arrange our lunch meeting." I begin to walk Judy towards my office door, she stops in front of the door and faces me.

"Yes of course...thank you again Quinn you don't know how much this means to me, I love you so much." I can't believe today really happened and I'm really about to give her another chance at being my mom, life never plays out the way you think it should but hey that's life for you.

REVIEW AS ALWAYS & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	15. Meeting Judy

Today was the day that Mercedes was going to officially meet Quinn's mother. Judy knew of Mercedes as one of her daughters friends in glee club and had seen her around Lima but they never personally met. Quinn and Mercedes was in the car on their way to the restaurant to meet Judy for lunch . Beth was home watching Gabriel and Lucy, they told her who they were going to meet since they thought she was old enough to understand what was happening with Judy. Plus the teen had started asking question about Judy ever since the day she showed up at their door.

"So are you nervous?" Mercedes reaches over the center console to interlace her fingers with her wife's as she sat in the passenger seat of her wife's black Audi A4. The drive to the restaurant was a quite one, Mercedes could tell that her wife was nervous about the meeting that was about to take place.

"No, why would I be?" Quinn says as she nervously chews on her bottom lip, which was an indication to Mercedes that her wife was lying.

"Well your conservative Christian mother who you haven't seen in seventeen years is about to meet your wife for the first time, that would make anyone nervous."

"I don't know, I mean she must be okay with the fact that I'm gay and married to a women since she was the one who suggested meeting you in the first but I don't know if she is just puting on an act just so she can have me back in her life. I don't want her to say anything that will upset you." Mercedes brings Quinn's hand to her lips and kisses the back of her hand hoping it would soothe her wife.

"Baby I doubt that she is going to say anything that will upset me, from what you told me it seems like your mother is genuine in her effort for us all to be a family. And if it is all just an act then we will see right through her so there nothing to worry about okay I'm going to be right there with you the whole time." By now the couple had pulled up to the restaurant and were parked in the front. Quinn takes off her seat belt and turns to face her wife.

"You always know the right and honest things to say, I love you so much babe." Quinn leans over the console and places a slow and gentle kiss on her wife's lips.

"I love you to Quinn, now let's go meet my mother in law." Mercedes says with a quick kiss to Quinn's lips before getting out of the car. The couple walk hand and hand into the restaurant and they spot Quinn's mother sitting at a table and when she sees them she waves them over.

"Hey Quinnie!" Judy says excitedly as she pulls Quinn for a hug and weirdly enough it wasn't awkward. When Judy pulls out of the hug with her daughter she looks to the girl holding her daughter hand.

"Hello Mercedes is so nice to finally officially meet you." Judy pulls Mercedes in for a hug that lasts a couple of seconds which shocks both Quinn and Mercedes but she hugs back not wanting to be rude.

"It's nice to finally get to meet you too Ms. Fabray."

"Oh please Mercedes call me Judy, your my daughters wife there is no need to be so formal."

"Sorry Judy." Mercedes says with a genuine smile and so does Quinn because she could tell her mother was being sincere with her wife.

"It's fine dear, how about we all sit down and order because I'm pretty hungry and I can't wait to hear about the two of you."

"Of course, I'm hungry myself." Mercedes waits for Quinn to pull her chair out then she sits down across from Judy beside Quinn.

"Thank you Quinn." Mercedes tells her wife when she sits down." Your welcome babe." Quinn places a quick kiss to her wife's cheek. Mercedes looks over to see Judy's reaction to the gesture and her mother in law is staring fondly at the both of them.

"You two are cute together." Judy says to the both of them and the couple are to shock to even respond to the womens compliment. Did Judy Fabray just call them, a lesbian couple cute they both knew in that moment that she definitely wasn't the same women she was years ago. Soon the waitress comes up to the table to take their orders, the women gives their order and thanks the waitress then the table breaks out into an awkward silence.

" Anyways Mercedes what do you do for a living?" Judy asks breaking the silence at the table.

"I'm a high school English teacher I just started back teaching again, I took a break for a couple of years when I got pregnant."

"What made you decide to go into teaching Mercedes?"

"Well I've always felt like back in high school most of the teachers didn't seem to be invested in us or our dreams, they just wanted to pass us and get a paycheck. I want to make a difference in my students lives and help them achieve whatever dreams they have. I love my job I really feel like I'm making a difference in their lives in someway when I help them learn something new." Quinn looks at her wife proudly, she loved how passionate her wife was about teaching and how happy she got when she talked about her students.

"That's really wonderful Mercedes, your students are lucky to have a teacher like you." Judy says sending Mercedes a genuine smile who smiles back.

"So tell me, how did you two become a couple?" Judy says excitedly as she put her hands under her chin waiting to here the story. Mercedes looks at Quinn for approval and her wife nodded her head letting her wife know that it was okay to continue.

"Well Judy it kind of happened out of nowhere, I mean I never had romantic feelings for Quinn before she moved into my house." Mercedes was nervous about telling this story to Quinn's mother. She didn't know what was okay to say and not to say even though Judy seem comfortable with the fact that her daughter was gay.

"I always thought that Quinn was a pretty girl, the prettiest girl I have ever seen but its what is on the inside that made me fall in love with her. The first couple of months that she stayed at my house I saw this whole different side of Quinn that I had never seen before. Everyday I kept falling more and more in love with her and how sweet and compassionate she was towards me. She made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and that is something I never felt before. After months of trying to run away from the feelings I had for Quinn I finally decided it was time to stop running. So one day when we were in my room hanging out I finally worked up the courage to tell Quinn I was in love with her and to my surprise she told me she felt the same way. Now here we are seventeen years later just as happy and in love as ever." Quinn interlaces her fingers with Mercedes as smiled at her wife. Quinn was so grateful that Mercedes had been the first one to admit her feelings because Quinn didn't know if she would have been able to tell her how she felt first. She didn't think the girl who have feelings for her since she was a girl and on top of that pregnant.

"That's beautiful Mercedes, I can see you make Quinn very happy..Thank you."

"For what?" Mercedes asks confused.

"For taking care of Quinn..I feel so horrible for what happen and I'm just glad she had someone like you in her life to take care of her and love her. Your an angel in my eyes Mercedes and I know that you might hate me for what I did to Quinn but I just want you to know that I'm going to try and be the best mother in law you can ask for..if you let me." Judy reached over and places her hand on top of Mercedes hand. Quinn did all she could to push down the tears that were threatening to come to her eyes. She couldn't help but get emotional inside as she watched the scene before her. Now here she was with her wife and her mother who had abandoned her years before and her mother was actually trying to build a genuine relationship between them. Quinn never thought she would see this day but here it was happening right before her eyes.

"I don't hate you Judy, yes I may be disappointed in your actions but I think it's really brave of you to try and rebuild your relationship with Quinn after all these years. And the fact that you want us all to be a family even though you share different beliefs then us is really amazing. The one good thing that came out of all this is that if Quinn never had to come live with my family I might have never fell in love with her and not have this wonderful life I have now with Quinn and our children. " Mercedes says as she placed her other hand that had been interlaced with Quinn's on top of Judy's hand which caused a smile to appear on the women's face.

"Thank you Mercedes, that really means a lot to me." Judy wipes the corner of her eyes where tears had formed.

"So umm Judy not that I'm not excited about how comfortable you are with the fact that I'm gay and married to a women but what changed?" Quinn asks bringing Judy and Mercedes out of the moment they were having and they both retracted their hands before she answered.

"I've had a lot of time to accept the fact that your gay, I will admit that when I first heard that you were gay it was hard for me to accept it. All my life I was told that it was wrong for someone to be gay so I couldn't understand how I raised a gay child.I didn't know any better I was just following behind a long line of idiots. I then realize that if I wanted to have you back in my life I would have to love and accept every part of you. So I did some research and came across this organization called PFLAG. It's a organization that advocates for the LGBT community and they help educate family, friends, and communities on sexual orientation, gender identity and LGBT issues. I decided to go to one of their events and it really change me, I finally understood that its not a choice and you were born this way. You can't be straight just like I can't be gay because its not who I am. It also made me rethink my faith and I realize that God doesn't care that my daughter is in love with a girl because just like me he just wants you to be happy."

"Wow mom, I'm really proud of you for doing that for me. I know it must not have been easy for you to go to that meeting because of your religious beliefs but you did it for me and I really appreciate it. I can see that you really have changed and I really like this women you have become." Judy stares at Quinn with a huge grin on her face when she hears Quinn's words.

"You called me mom." Judy whispers out.

"Yeah I guess I did..it kind of felt right." Quinn says shyly as she nibbles on her bottom lip.

"It feels so right hearing you calling me that again." Judy says just as shyly not wanting to say anything wrong in that moment. Quinn just smiles back at her mom then a comfortable silence falls amongst the table until Mercedes iPhone starts to vibrate in her pocket. Mercedes takes out her phone and sees that its Beth so she knows she has to answer it.

"Sorry I have to answer this its Beth." Mercedes says to Judy and Judy just nods her head in understanding as Quinn looks to her wife waiting to see why Beth was calling.

"Hey Beth sweetie what's wro-."

"Mama! Beth won't leave me and Darren alone!" Mercedes expects to hear her daughter Beth's voice but instead her son yells through the phone.

"Calm your voice down buddy, what are you talking about?" Quinn gives her wife a questioning look and Mercedes shrugs her shoulders.

"She keeps poking her head into my room every five seconds and it's really annoying!" Mercedes can hear the frustration in her son's voice. She had told Beth that Darren's parents was dropping him off later and to keep a eye on the two boys until they got back home.

"Gabriel sweetie, Beth is in charge of you guys until we get home and I told her to make sure she kept a eye on the both of you so be good for your sister please."

"But we're just playing videos games mama, were not babies like Lucy!"

"Look sweetie I know your not but your both still young and you need to have someone there to watch you guys and make sure you okay. Don't be mad at Beth she is just doing what we told her okay."

"Okay." Mercedes knew that her son was probably wearing his famous Fabray pout right now.

"Now we will be home soon okay so go give your sister her phone back and go back to your room so you and Darren can have fun before he has to leave."

"Yes mama I will, love you bye." And with that her son eagerly hung up the phone realizing that Darren would have to leave so he should be spending as much time as he could with him.

"Sorry about that Judy, Gabe was just a little annoyed with his big sister that's all but it's all settled now." Mercedes apologizes as she puts her phone back into her pocket.

"It's fine sweetie, Gabe I'm guessing is short for Gabriel which one is that?" Judy asks honestly curious about her grandchildren.

"Gabriel is our middle child he is eight years old, Mercedes carried him and he is a really sweet and smart kid, he can get along with anyone except Beth at times." Quinn explains to her mother who listened attentively about her grandson.

"He sounds like a great kid I can't wait to meet him..I can't wait to meet all of my grandkids actually." Judy says nervously because she didn't know if Quinn wanted her to meet the kids yet.

"Someday." Quinn states simply, Quinn could instantly see her mother's face light up and it stayed that way for the rest of the lunch. The couple and Judy spent the rest of the lunch date talking about the kids, their jobs, and the future and they all could tell that this broken relationship was slowly getting pieced back together.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS BASICALLY SO I COULD SHOW JUDY AND MERCEDES INTERACTION AND JUDY'S PROGRESS. NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE DRAMA BETWEEN QUINN & MERCEDES SO DON'T EXPECT FLUFF.


	16. Breaking Point

# Breaking Point #  
DECIDED TO UPDATE QUICKER THEN I NORMALLY WOULD BECAUSE I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP & I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN SO ENJOY!

MERCEDES P.O.V

It has been three long months for me because of this new case Quinn is working on that has her away from us ninety five percent on the time. She spends basically all her time at the firm and if she does come on its usually late so we don't get to spend time together. The weekends are a little better because she usually gets those days off until her boss calls her to the office when they have a new breakthrough in the case. Another thing you should know is that we haven't had sex in two months! Two months in Quinncedes time is like six months because were always having sex! I mean I have to stop myself from humping her while she sleeps, that's how sexually frustrated I am! I know that Quinn loves her job and she works so damn hard at what she does that's why she is the best lawyer in the country but it's starting to get lonely without her.

Right now its seven-thirty and the kids and I are waiting on Quinn to come home so we can eat dinner. We normally have dinner at six-thirty but since Quinn swore up and down and promised me she would make it home in time we decided to wait.

"Mama can we please eat now, I don't think mom is going to make it again tonight and I'm hungry." My daughter Beth says as she flops down at the kitchen table. "Yes please mama I am starving, we can just save mom some for for when she gets off of work."

"Sweetie children in Africa are starving, your just hungry." I look at my phone again to check to see if there is a message from my wife and to my disappointment there is no new message which makes me angry. If she knows she is going to be late again she could at least text or call me.

"I think you guys are right, looks like your mom is going to be late again tonight so let's go ahead and eat." I say sadly.

"Finally." Beth and Gabriel both say at the same time then immediately start to dig into their food.

"Mommie till no here! Mommie till no here!" Baby Lucy yells from her high chair as she bangs her hand on the table.

"Lucy sweetie stop banging on the table, please."

"No I want mommie! Want mommie now!" She continues to bang her hands on the table as she continues to throw a tantrum. Lucy and Gabriel are dealing with Quinn being gone all the time the hardest. Beth didn't seem to be bothered that much by Quinn's absence, I guess it had to do with the fact that she was the oldest and had a better understanding. Also it could be that she was out a lot too hanging with her friends.

"Lucy mommies not here right now but she will be later so be a good girl and stop banging on the table for mama."

"Otay." Lucy cast her head down as if she knew what she was doing was wrong. I kiss her on her cheek and she begin to chew on the chopped hot dogs I made for her.

"I hate mommies job now, she's never around anymore and I really miss her." Gabriel says sadly and it really breaks my heart to see my son so sad.

"I know you do buddy, we all miss mommy but right now mommy is trying to make sure that a really bad guy goes to jail so he can't hurt anyone anymore. As soon as mommy puts this bad guy away then she is all ours again, okay buddy." I ruffle his hair just like Quinn would do and it causes a smile to appear on Gabriel's face.

"Well I hope mommy puts him away soon, so we can have mommy back."

"She will buddy don't worry." I place a kiss on top of his head and then my iPhone starts to ring, I look at the screen and see that its my wife calling. I excuse myself from the table because I don't want the kids to hear our conversation.

"Your not going to make it are you?" I say as soon as I answer my phone.

"No I'm not and I'm so sorry baby." I can hear in her voice that she is sincere in her apology but I'm still angry with her because she promised us that we would have dinner as a family tonight.

"You promised Quinn."

"Baby I know but there was some new evidence submitted to the case and me and the team have been working really hard and the time just kind of flew by. I really wanted to spend time with you guys tonight but I don't think that's going to happen since my boss is really pushing us to have everything done by the morning. This case is really important to me and I just need you to bare with me until this case is over."

"Quinn I understand what your saying but-."

"Babe I really wish I could talk longer but my team needs me right now and they're calling me back. I'll be home as soon as I can okay. I love you bye." She then hangs up on me and I'm pissed now, not only is she going to be late yet again she couldn't even take the time to talk to me for more than five minutes. Now I how to see the disappointed look on my kids face again..unbelievable.

It is around eleven o clock when I hear Quinn trying to sneak her way into our room quietly so she wouldn't wake me but of course I was still awake.

"There's no need to try to sneak in Quinn, I've been up this whole time." I reach over to turn the light on and I see my wife standing there looking like a teenager who has just been caught sneaking out of the house by there parents.

"Hey baby shouldn't you be sleep right now, it's late and you have to get up early for work."

"Yes Quinn it is very late, too late for my wife to be coming home from work."

"I know babe, I had a lot of things to finish up at the office but I'm really sorry." She leans down to place a kiss on my lips but I turn my face away from her." Really Cedes, so I guess your mad at me now." She rolls her eyes then heads to our walk-in closet to change out of her work attire.

"Of course I'm mad at you Quinn, it's eleven o'clock at night and your just getting home from working all day."

"I called and told you that I had a lot of things to do Mercedes and I have already apologized, what else do you want me to do." She answers me from the closet.

"I want you to be here Quinn!" I yell louder than I expected myself to but I am pretty angry.

"Keep your voice down Mercedes our kids are sleep."

"Well maybe they should wake up then they will actually get a chance to see you, since your never home!" I yell back at her, to angry to care about how loud I am talking. Quinn comes out of the closet wearing her boxers and black tank top and honestly she looks so sexy but right now isn't the time to think about that.

"You think I like working all day and being away from my family!" She stands at the foot of the bed with her hands on the hips and I can see that she is getting just as angry as I am.

"Then bring your ass home Quinn! The kids miss having you around and so do I so why can't you tear yourself from your case so you can spend time with your family!"

"Look Mercedes I miss you guys just as much as you miss me, if not more but right now I have to focus on this case! This case means a lot to me, I have to put this bastard away for the rest of his life. If I win this case that means a higher salary and I will get to do most of my work from home which means more time with you guys. Why can't you just support me until this case is over!" She runs her fingers through her hair like she always does when she is angry or frustrated.

"I'm always supporting you Quinn but I have been a single parent for the last three months and I'm sick of it!"

"Stop it right there Mercedes! Don't try to make it seem like I've neglected my family because I haven't! Whenever I'm home I make sure that I spend my time with the kids, playing with them, helping them with their homework, or just asking them about their day. I'm trying to balance this case, with being a mom and a wife and it's not easy. I'm doing the best I can Mercedes!"

"Yeah you spend some of your time with the kids but what about me huh? Tell me Quinn, when was the last time that we had sex?" I ask her folding my arms across my chest.

"I don't know two maybe three weeks ago, why?" Quinn looks puzzled.

"Two months of no sex Quinn! Two long ass months of sexual frustration because every time you come home your too tired to do anything! Even when we're in bed and I try to touch you you just roll over and fall asleep! I'm sick of being alone Quinn!"

"Okay I understand where your coming from, our bedroom action has been a little dry and yes I'm really tired right now but you want to have sex so let's have sex." Quinn starts to take off her shirt but I stop her before she has it over her shoulders.

"No Quinn I'm not having sex when I'm still mad at you!"

"Fine your mad and we're not having sex so is this conversation over because I am exhausted and would really like to get some rest." She pulls her shirt back down. This conversation was over because we weren't getting anywhere and I said what I had to say.

"Yes Quinn, this conversation is over." I state plainly.

"Good." Quinn walks over to the side of her bed and begins to peel the covers back but I stop her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep Mercedes."

"Not in here, there is a nice comfortable couch downstairs that you'll will be sleeping on tonight. I already put pillows and blankets down there for you."

"You can't be serious Mercedes!" Quinn says her face a mixture of shock and puzzlement.

"I'm very serious Quinn and you should get some sleep, you have to work tomorrow." I roll on my side and shut off the light.

"You know what fine, I will happily sleep on the fucking couch tonight!" I just sigh as I hear her storm out of the room. I really hope there is a change and things hopefully get better.

QUINN'S POV

Things havent gotten better between Mercedes and I, they've actually gotten worse. I understand the fact that Mercedes wants me to be home more often but what's the point of us being around each if all we do is fight. We have been fighting constantly non stop and it seems like everything leads to an argument no matter what where talking about. Sometimes I don't even remember what even start the argument in the first place. I've always hear my coworkers talk about how much they fight with their wives but I never thought that would happen to me and Mercedes but here we are. It has gotten so bad that even the kids have noticed how much we fight. Gabriel came up to me the other day crying asking if me and Mercedes were getting a divorce, I didn't even know he knew what that word meant but he is a smart kid. I had to reassure him that me and mama weren't getting a divorce and that we loved each other too much for that to happen. That's why I am walking towards Mercedes classroom right now to surprise her with a lunch date so we could spend time together, I even took the rest of the day off. We have to fix this not only for us but for the kids also, they don't deserve to see us fight.

When I reach my wife's classroom I peek through the small window on the door and see my wife talking to a woman. The woman is tall, lean with brunette hair, she couldn't be any older than twenty three years old. They seemed to be really enjoying the conversation they were having and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that this stranger was making my wife smile when I haven't been able to do that in a long time.

I walk in the room not wanting to watch this interaction any longer. "Hey Cedes."

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" She looks really shocked to see me and the mystery girl gives me a confused look.

"I wanted to surprise you that's all."

"Wow you really have surprised me..um Quinn this is Marley Rose, she's my new teachers assistant." She gesture towards the girl in the room.

"Nice to meet you Marley, I'm Quinn Mercedes wife." I make sure to put emphasis on the word wife so the young girl will know that Mercedes is off limits.

"Nice to meet you Quinn, Mercedes you look far to young to be someone's wife." I don't know if it's just my jealousy kicking in but it seems to me that Marley is flirting with my wife.

"Thanks, we also have three children the oldest is seventeen." Mercedes says proudly.

"Really that's crazy, you look like you just graduate from high school yourself. Whatever your drinking I want a sip." Yup she is definitely flirting with my wife and I think its best that I get out of this situation before I get my wife fired.

"Anyway Cedes I wanted to see if you wanted to have a lunch date with me, I even took the rest of the day off so I could be with you and the kids." I grab her hand and interlaces it with mine.

"Quinn that's really sweet and I'm glad you got the day off but I promised Marley that I would help her prepare for her first day of class tomorrow. " She can't be serious right now, I'm trying to spend time with her and she not taking advantage of it because of this Marley chick. I don't want to get upset but she gets mad at me for not spending time with her and when I actually do she has other plans.

"Marley could you give my wife and I a second to talk alone." I say as politely as I can.

"Sure I'll go walk down to the teachers lounge."

"Thank you Marley."

"No problem Mercedes, you know where to find me when your done." She grabs her purse then heads out the door, Mercedes starts talking as soon as the door closes.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about the fact that I'm trying to make an effort here and your blowing me off."

"I'm not blowing you off, I promised Marley that I was going to help her and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"So I took off of work and I'm trying to spend time with you and you can't come with me so we can eat lunch together, something we haven't done in a while."

"I'm sorry but no Quinn I can't because I promised Marley I would help her and I like to keep my promises." Here she goes again, this is really starting to get old.

"Okay I see what this is about and its really getting old Mercedes, can you stop with the diva attitude."

"Oh so I'm a diva because I wont drop everything and leave because you decided that today was the day that you wanted to make time for me in your busy schedule."

"God Mercedes I'm so sick of your guilt trips, I get it okay but I told you once this case is over things will get better. What's the point of me trying to spend more time with you if all we do is argue, like were doing right now."

"Well at least when were arguing you're actually talking to me! That's something that doesn't happen often anymore, us actually having a normal conversation with each other."

"How can we when you can't get over the fact that sometimes I'm going to be late getting home or that we don't get to spend a lot of time together right now!" I can't believe were actually having another argument in her classroom none the less. This is not how I thought today was going to turn out.

"Go ahead Quinn blame it all on me! We're fighting because of me right?"

"I didn't say it was your fault Mercedes do you even listen when I talk anymore! You know what I'm not going to stand here and argue back and forth with you. I came here to take my wife out on a simple date and look what happened. I'm trying Mercedes I really am but I can't try to fix things by myself, there is two people in this marriage, you have to put in some effort too." And after saying that I turn to leave because I'm both angry and frustrated and I don't want to say something I'm going to regret. Things need to get better soon because I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this before we reach our breaking point..I know I'm starting to reach mine.

THINGS NOT LOOKING TOO GOOD FOR QUINNCEDES :(


	17. We Need To Talk

**I feel horrible for not updating for so long but I have a lot going on right now so having time to sit down and write is nearly impossible. Here is an update hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review please!**

Oh gosh I feel like we haven't gotten together in forever and I miss my girls." Kurt says as he kisses both Mercedes and Rachel before sliding in the booth with them, they had decided to have a night out together at a gay club called H20. The friends hadn't been able to get together and hang out for awhile with all being busy with their careers and significant others and in Mercedes case three kids. They all had finally got a chance to catch up tonight since their schedules were clear and the kids were visiting their grandparents in Lima for a week.

"I know everything has been so crazy lately with the show and rehearsals but I'm so glad I finally get to see my divas! Rachel says excitedly, she loved being around her wife but sometimes she just needed girl time with her best friends.

"Yeah me to!" Mercedes tries to sound excited because she was but what was going on between her and Quinn had been weighing heavy on her mind. When her wife left her standing in the school hallway after another argument her and Quinn didn't arguing anymore but the only talked to each other when it was absolutely necessary or if they had to talk about the kids. They tried not to let the kids see the change but Beth noticed the distance between her mom's and she was starting to get worried that things weren't going to get better. Mercedes didn't like how things transpired between her and her wife, they had never acted this way towards each other and she came to realize that most of it had been her fault. She knew she had been to hard on Quinn and even when her wife tried to make things better, she would still push Quinn away.

"Are you okay Mercedes you look a little down?" Rachel asks Mercedes concerned for her best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, so what's been going on with my favorite gays." Mercedes doesn't want to talk about her problems with Quinn when she is trying to have a fun night out.

"How many times do I have to remind you guys that I am not gay, I am a proud bisexual women" Rachel says proudly.

"Girl you ain't been with a man in years and for the rest of your life you will be sleeping with a women so does it really matter?" Kurt interjects not understanding where Rachel was coming from.

" Yes it does I am very proud of my bisexuality and other people already don't take my sexuality serious so it would be nice if my friends would. "

"Your right Rachel, I know we joke with you all the time about you being bisexual but we do take it serious. Trust as a lesbian I know what's it like for people to not take your sexuality seriously." Mercedes says understanding that a lot of times bisexuals get a bad reputation especially in the gay community which she didn't understand at all.

"Thank you Mercedes."

" No problem diva, now back to my question what have y'all been up to?" Mercedes asks again.

"Well Santana have been talking about starting a family soon." Rachel says excited and nervous at the same time.

"Wow that's great Rachel, you and Santana will be great mom's." Mercedes says happy for her friend, she knew Rachel was born to be a mom it was just in her nature. She saw it in the way she interacted with her kids and Santana would make a great mom because she was very caring and protective over the people she loved.

"That's so exciting Rachel, I can't wait until you guys have Pezberry babies!" Kurt replied just as excited as Mercedes.

"Thanks you guys, we've been trying to decide whether we won't to adopt or try artificial insemination."

"We'll I for one think you guys should try both options because there are a lot of kids out there who need a home and a family to love them." Mercedes encouraged her best friend.

"You're right Mercedes, I have been leaning towards adoption but Santana wants us to try artificial insemination first so I don't know I guess we will see what happens."

"We'll whatever you two decide I know your both going to make a child very happy. Your both are going to be such great parents I know it."

"Aww thank you Kurt that's really nice to hear." She places a kiss to Kurt's cheek." Now Kurt anything new or exciting we should know about?" Rachel notices a shy smile appear on Kurt face as he takes a sip of his apple martini." Okay Kurt what's up with that little shy smile, tell us what's going on." Rachel begins to poke Kurt in the side causing the fashionable man to laugh.

"Okay okay calm down woman I will tell you..Sam is moving in with me at the end of the month!" Kurt says as he excitedly claps his hands together, he had been wanting to tell his friends for awhile but because of their busy schedules he hadn't gotten a chance to tell his best friends.

"Wow Kurt that's a really big step, are you sure that your ready to live together I mean I know how you love your space." Mercedes wasn't trying to ruin Kurts happiness but he was her best friend and she wanted to make sure he was sure about the decision he was making. Moving in together with your boyfriend or girlfriend was a big step and it wasn't easy.

"Yes I'm sure I thought really hard about before I made my decision plus he stays with me all the time so I don't it would be that big of a difference. I love Sam and I just want to wake up next to him everyday. "

"Well there's no arguing that answer so as long as your happy I'm happy for you and I hope everything works out for you and Sam." Mercedes reaches over and gives Kurt hand a reassuring squeeze and he smiles back at her.

" I'm also very happy for you Kurt, I can see how happy you make each other and I know everything is going to work out great for you two."

"Thank you Rachie, that means a lot coming from you two."

"Your welcome, now my Cedes what's been going on at the Fabray-Jones house?" Mercedes didn't know if she wanted to tell her friends about her marriage troubles with Quinn since they both were sharing such exciting and happy news and she didn't want to kill the mood. But she also knew that they're best friends and they shared basically everything with each other, the good, the bad, and the ugly. So Mercedes decided in that moment to confess to her friends what was really going on with her.

"Umm things haven't really been that great..actually its been pretty terrible. Quinn and I haven't slept in the same bed in weeks and we barely talk anymore." Mercedes has begun to cry now, this is the first time that she had talk about this with anyone and speaking the words out loud made it real.

"Oh sweetie you poor thing, come on let's take you to the girls room." Kurt takes Mercedes hand and leads her to the restroom followed closely by Rachel. When they get inside the empty restroom Kurt hands Mercedes a tissue while Rachel rubs soothing circles on her back to calm down her crying best friend.

"Cedes can you tell us what happened to cause this, I mean you guys aren't talking or sleeping in the same bed that's not like you two. Whenever we are around the both of you you can't keep your hands off each other." Rachel asks genuinely concerned for her friend because she couldn't understand how they had gotten to a place where they didn't talk to each other or even sleep in the same bed.

Mercedes wipe the tears from her eyes and to a couple of inhales to calm herself down before she spoke." Well you know how Quinn has been working on this really big case right?"

"Yeah San talks about it all the time and how if Quinn wins then she is basically set and won't have to work long hours at the office anymore because she would basically be her own boss." Rachel explains. Santana had been really excited about Quinn winning this case because she knew how important it was for Quinn to win. Santana would even stay late sometimes to help Quinn with anything she needed for the case which meant some nights she didn't come home. That didn't bother Rachel because she knew how much Quinn meant to Santana and Quinn succeeding was just like Santana succeeding.

"It just I wasn't dealing with the fact that Quinn was always at the office very well and I was really angry with her and for three months I keep it all in until one night she came how let and I just let it all out."

"Cedes honey you know it's not good to keep your feelings all bottled up inside because once they come out at once it might not be good." Kurt says to Mercedes.

"I know Kurt your right and that is exactly what happened, I was so mean to her you guys like really mean. I yelled at her and everything and even when she tried to make things better I still yelled at her and pushed her away as if she didn't mean anything to me. I only acted that way because I was angry because I missed her so much and the kids did too. Now she won't even talk to me or sleep next to me but who can blame her when I've been such a bitch to her." Mercedes took a little break before she continued talking. "I just want things to go back to how they were before this case because I really miss Quinn, I miss her so much. I want to wake up with her spooning me from behind so I can turn around and give her a good morning kiss and tell her how much I love her. I want her to hold me in her arms where I feel the most safe and protected so she can engulf me in her amazing vanilla scent. I miss the little things like her running her fingers up and down my arms when she knows I'm worried about something or just holding her hand while we walk down the street. And the sex, or god how I miss the sex and at this point it's not even about me getting off I just need the intimacy. I desperately need the skin to skin contact...I I just need my wife." After saying all this Mercedes once again broke down crying and Kurt anf Rachel immediately pulled their best friend in for a comforting hug as they let her cry her pain out. Once they heard the sobbing stop and realized that she was pulling herself together they slowly pulled out of the hug so they could look at her in the eyes.

"Mercedes everything you just told us, you need to tell your wife. The longer you wait the more distant you guys are going to become and in the end it won't be good. You love Quinn and Quinn loves you so talk to her and tell her how you feel so you can work this out." Rachel tells Mercedes.

"I know your right Rachel but after the way I treated her she probably doesn't even want to hear what I have to say right now and I don't blame her." Mercedes says sadly looking down at her hands.

Rachel gently lifts Mercedes head by her chin before speaking. " That might be true but you have to at least try. Quinn is your wife and she loves you and she has loved you since she was sixteen years old and you owe it to yourself, the kids, and Quinn to at least try to talk and work this out." Quinn and Mercedes always seemed like the perfect couple to Rachel. They had been through so much for one couple and they always made it through together so she didn't want to see all those years together thrown away. I mean they are Quinn and Mercedes and they're meant to be together forever no matter what.

"Okay I will I just have to figure out how but you are right and I need to talk to my wife so we can work this out. Now that we've got that ot the way we came here to have fun and that's exactly what we're going to do so let's go!" Mercedes grabs both of her best friends hands and rushes out of the restroom pulling to the dance floor where they dance for hours, pushing their worries to the back of their minds.

**Two Hours Later**

Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes were now sitting down at their booth, tired from all the dancing when Rachel notices Santana walking towards them followed by Sam and Quinn. Rachel was surprised to see Santana, Sam, and Quinn since they was supposed to be having their own little night out without their wives and boyfriend.

"Hey baby, miss me?" Santana says as she sits beside a surprised Rachel placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Sam sits next to Kurt and wraps his arms around him which causes his boyfriend to smile. Quinn awkwardly sits next to Mercedes and there was a noticeable distance between the couple which their friends noticed.

"Of course I missed you but what happened to your les-bro night out babe? " Rachel asks interlacing her hand with her wife's and scooting closer to the Latina. "You see babe of course I love hanging out with Fabgay and Trouty Mouth there my best gays but I missed my beautiful*kiss* talented *kiss* sexy *kiss* wife *kiss*. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at how cute her wife was being.

"Well I for one I'm very happy that our girls night out was interrupted, I was missing my handsome man's lips." Kurt leans over and pulls Sam's bottom lip between his teeth then they begin to makeout in front of the group. Any other day this wouldn't have bothered Quinn and Mercedes but looking at their friends all over each other was making them uncomfortable. Santana noticed how awkward and distant the couple were and it was annoying her that they hadn't gotten their shit together yet. Quinn had told Santana about how they were fighting constantly and at first Santana thought that it was just a phase and thought that it would soon be over but seeing how they were acting towards each other tonight was creeping her out.

"How long is this shit going to continue between you two." Santana yelled taking everybody at by surprise by her sudden outburst. Quinn glares at her best friend indicating to her that she did not want to have this conversation right now but of course being Santana she ignores her and instead continues." Like seriously you guys are fucking married and you haven't said anything to each other and its fucking weird. Look Mercedes I know you don't like it when Quinn has to work late but you already knew that it would be times that she wouldn't be able to make it home when she started her career and you supported her. Its not fair for you to be mad at her now that time has come."

"San I think you've said enough okay." Rachel interrupts her wife's speech, she knew that Santana had good intention but she didn't want her to get in the middle of what was going on between Quinn and Mercedes.

"No babe, I actually think enough hasn't been said and that's the problem!" Santana lets out a sigh before she speaks again. "Look I love you both okay, Quinn is the sister I never had and I hate to see you both so sad especially since I know this can be easily fixed. I know that I haven't been married long but I have learned that marriage is sometimes about compromising and right now neither of you are doing a good job at it. I've never told you this but I have always admired the relationship you have because you been through so much together and no matter what you always make it through..together. I hate to see you guys throw away something so amazing and special because you both are to stubborn to actually talk to each other and work this out. I mean your Quinncedes for christ sakes nothing is suppose to come between the two of you!" The group sat in silence after listening to Santana speech, not knowing what to say ot what was going to happen next.

Without saying anything Quinn sends a evil bitch glare Santana's way before she grabbed her things and rushes out of the club, not bothering to look behind her. Quinn wanted to get away from the club as fast as she could, she didn't want to deal with her marriage troubles especially in front of her friends at a nightclub. Quinn was so much in her own thoughts that she didn't realize their was someone chasing behind her calling her name until the person grabbed her arm.

She spins around at the touch to see her wife standing their trying to catch her breath after chasing Quinn down the block. For a moment they just stood there staring at each other, Mercedes hand was still gripping Quinn's arm and this was the first time they touched in a long time.

"Quinn we need to talk."

**So do you think things are going to get better for Quinncedes? We will see**


	18. We Need To Talk Prt 2

***YES I'M GETTING HORRIBLE AT UPDATING BUT I'M TRYING, WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH! ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT HELPS A LOT! THANK YOU**

Quinn and Mercedes have been sitting across from each other for about thirty minutes in silence, neither of them has worked up the courage to speak both unsure of what to say. They had rode all the way back from the club together in silence, Quinn for one was surprised that her wife actually wanted to finally talk to her about the recent issues in their marriage after such a long period of time of them not speaking to each other. Quinn was incredibly scared and nervous that her wife would utter the words that Quinn dreaded more then anything.."I want a divorce". The thought that Mercedes might actually divorce her became more realistic to Quinn when they stopped sharing a bed and only talked when the kids were around. Quinn was trying to look as calm as possible but on the inside her heart was rapidly beating in her chest. Quinn loves her wife so much and just the thought of them not being together was enough to send Quinn's mind in a frenzy. To make matters worse for Quinn was that she noticed that her wife was spending a lot more time with Marley after school hours and Quinn was beyond jealous. Mercedes knew what she wanted to say she just didn't know how to get the thoughts from her brain to come out of her mouth but looking at the way her wife looks nervously rubbing her palms together Mercedes knows she needs to speak up now.

"Quinn I'm so so sorry for the way I've been treating you." Mercedes says in an ashamed low voice just loud enough for Quinn to hear. This cause Quinn to stop rubbing her palms together and her head instantly popped up as she stared at her wife because that wasn't what she expected to hear.

"Wait your apologizing?"

"Yes of course Quinn, I've been treating you so terrible lately and you didn't deserve any of it. I should have been more understanding of your situation and been the supportive wife you've always been to me. I just missed you so much and instead of expressing to you how I felt, I bottled it all up and it just exploded all at once and I'm so sorry Quinn, please forgive me." Mercedes has tears rolling down her eyes as she let out her emotions and feelings to her wife who she has been distant from for months now.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, I was expecting something completely different." Quinn tells Mercedes with a nervous laugh.

"What did you think I was going to say?" Mercedes asks Quinn curious to what else her wife could possible think she was going to say.

"I thought that uhh I-I thought you were going to.." Quinn struggles to get the words out so she takes a deep breath before she continues to speak.

"I thought that you were going to tell me that you wanted to get a divorce." Quinn says just above a whisper so that Mercedes barely caught what she said. Then the tears begin to flow easily down her her cheeks and it instantly broke Mercedes heart that she had caused her wife to actually think that she didn't want to spend forever with her anymore.

"Oh God baby." Mercedes walks over to sit next to her wife as she wraps her up in her arms holding her as tightly as she possible could, she needed physical contact with her wife and she knew that Quinn needed it too. She begin to rock back and forth with Quinn in her arms with her wife crying in the crook of her neck as she whispers into her wife's ear. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what I'm going to be here with you forever okay." Quinn pulls her tear streakened face out of Mercedes neck as she stares into her eyes before she speaks.

"You promise? " Quinn's voice is laced with so much vulnerability that it cause a fresh set of tears to run down Mercedes face, she hadn't seen Quinn like this since the day she told her that she was pregnant with Beth. Mercedes knew it was her fault that Quinn was feeling so uncertain about the love she felt for her, Mercedes didn't know how she had let it get this bad but she knows that she has to do something to assure Quinn that she wasn't going anywhere ever.

"I promise Quinn I'm not going anywhere, I love you so much Quinn and I'm sorry I made you doubt me for even a second. Our vows were till death do us part and I made a promise to you on our wedding and that still hasn't changed. I love you Quinn, I love you so much baby." Mercedes grabs Quinn by the back of the neck and pulls her wife in for a slow and passionate kiss which Quinn doesn't respond to at first because she is in shock at the feeling of her wife's lips on hers after such a long absence. After Quinn gets over the initial shock she begins to kiss her wife back by massaging her fingers through Mercedes hair. The kiss is passionate but sweet and gentle at the same time both of them trying to convey how much they love each other with their lips instead of words. Quinn is the first to pull away from the kiss and when she does she rests her forehead against her wife's both of them basking in the feeling of being close again.

"God I've missed your lips so much Cedes."

"I can't even describe how much I've missed kissing you babe." Mercedes says looking her wife in the eyes, a smile appearing on both of their faces.

"I need to apologize to you too Cedes."

"Quinn baby you don't have to."

"No babe I do, I'm sorry for abandoning you guys for those couple of months that I was working on my case. I got so caught up in winning that I failed to remember how my absence would affect my family and for that I'm truly sorry Cedes. But I promise you that from now on I'm going to make it home in time for dinner so I can spend more time with you and the kids and no matter what is going on at work I'm coming straight home. I love my job but I love you and the kids so much more, you deserve to have your wife around and the kids deserve to have their mom." Quinn leans forward so that her and Mercedes lips were only inches apart. "I love you so much Mercedes Jones Fabray."

" I love you too Quinn Fabray Jones." Quinn smiles at her wife before she connects her lips with Mercedes and they begin to kiss again but this time instead of the kiss being slow and gentle, its fast, rough, and full of pure love and lust. The realization that they hadn't had sex in months hit both of them suddenly.

"Mhmm Quinn lets go to our bedroom, I need to be more comfortable when I fuck you senseless." Mercedes says seductively as she kisses along Quinn's neck and she causes a moan to escape from Quinn's lips. Without warning Mercedes sweeps Quinn up into her arms and carries her wife into their bedroom with Quinn's legs wrapped around her waist, not breaking the kiss during the walk from the living room to the bedroom. Once they are in their bedroom Mercedes throws Quinn down on the bed and takes her place on top of her wife roughly kissing her while she tries to undo the bottons on Quinn's blouse.

"God baby I've been waiting such a long time to have you naked in front of me again so could you help me out here." Quinn in a horny daze doesn't respond to her wife she just helps Mercedes remove her clothes as quickly as possible until she is as naked as the day she was born. It has been months since the couple had sex and they were both extremely eager and horny but Quinn more so as she was on the verge of climbing on top of Mercedes and straddling her wife's face until her tongue brought her to an earth shattering orgasm.

"Baby your so fucking beautiful." Mercedes tells her wife as she looks down and admires her naked body, before she leans down and takes one of Quinn's nipples into her mouth while she massages her wife's other breast. "God Fuckk." Quinn moans out at the feeling of being pleasured by her wife after such a long no sex drought.

"Cedes I'm completely naked right now and you still have on all your clothes..we need to do something about this asap!"

"Well why don't you get me out these clothes then baby." Mercedes husks out in a sexy tone. Quinn doesn't waste anytime as she rushes to take off her wife's clothes her anxious hands fumbling with the bottons on Mercedes shirt and pants until her wife is left in nothing but her birthday suit. Quinn sits up and runs her tongue around her wife's nipple then takes it into her mouth, sucking and licking and ends with a soft bite, earning soft moans from her wife. Quinn releases Mercedes nipple and is instantly forced back down on the bed by her wife. "Enough of the four play baby, I want to make you cum over and over again." Quinn lets out a grunted moan and the wet spot that Quinn made on the bedsheet grows bigger.

Mercedes guides her hand down between her wife's legs then eases her fingers into Quinn's soaking wet pussy and she hears her wife breath hitch at the feeling of her wife's fingers inside of her. Mercedes slowly slides her fingers in and out of her wife's warm and tight pussy and she feels Quinn's juices sliding down her fingers. Mercedes pushes her fingers deeper into her wife until she was knuckle deep inside of Quinn."Fuckk Cedes, fassterr please!" Mercedes does exactly that and increases her speed as she continues to relentlessly fuck her wife with her two fingers. "Oh shit Yess!" Mercedes decides to put her mouth to use by swirling her tongue around Quinn's nipple, taking time to lick and suck while she pounds her fingers inside of her wife, curling her fingers when she is knuckles deep hitting Quinn's spot everytime. Quinn is writhing under her wife, overwhelmed by the pleasure her wife was giving her using just her fingers and tongue.

"Does it feel good baby?" Mercedes whispers into her wife's ear wanting to hear Quinn's response even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Mhmmmm." Is all that Quinn manages to get out unable to form a sentence while her wife's fingers are buried deep inside of her.

"Use words baby." Mercedes takes her other hand and begins to circle Quinn's clit as she continues to thrust her finger in and out of her wife's dripping wet pussy.

"Ahh ahh YESS SO FUCKKING GOOD! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Quinn grabs a hold onto her pillow and spreads her legs wider, as she feels her orgasm building up inside of her. Mercedes senses that her wife is getting close to her orgasm so she adds a third finger into Quinn soaking wet pussy and thrusts her three fingers in and out at a rapid pace. She rubs her wife's clit at the same time that she is entering her with her three fingers and she knows that it won't be long until her wifes tight pussy will be cumming around her fingers.

"Ahh Fuckk Me I'M SOOO CLOSEEE!" Quinn is so close that she is practically trembling. Mercedes surprises her wife by replacing her fingers with her mouth on her clit. "FUCKK FUCKK YESS!" Mercedes sucks hard on her wife's clit then rapidly moves her tongue against the swollen clit. Quinn begins to writher as Mercedes thrashes her tongue around her wife's clit prompting Quinn to thrust her hips towards Mercedes face.

"Ahh Ahh FUCK FUCK BABY IM ABOUT TOO CUMM!" yells Quinn and after a couple more thrust of Mercedes fingers inside of Quinn's pussy that is exactly what her wife does with a scream that could have been heard from space as her back arched off the bed. Quinn cums so hard clenching around Mercedes fingers that for a second Mercedes actually thought her wife might have broke her three fingers but after further examination she saw it wasn't true. Quinn flops back down on the bed and tries to catch her breath after that mind blowing orgasm.

"Oh. My. God. Cedes baby that was amazing, incredible, mind blowing all at once just...wow!" Quinn tells her wife in a post sex haze as she lays spread out naked in the bed, Mercedes laying beside her with a cocky smile on her face.

"Well babe you know I aim to please."

"Then you definitely accomplished your goal, now...its my turn to please you." Quinn quickly jumps on top of Mercedes and straddles her wife hips with a stern and seductive look in her eyes. Quinn slowly kisses along Mercedes jawline all the way up to her ear. She gently nibbles on Mercedes earlobe, then kisses all over her neck, Mercedes lets out a soft sigh and a moan, closing her eyes, loving the feeling of Quinn's lips on her skin. Quinn gently rubs and squeeze Mercedes breasts, Mercedes let soft moans escape her lips as she feels her wife placing kisses down onto her collarbone, then Quinn places soft feathery kisses on each shoulder. " Mercedes smiles when she feels Quinn's going down toward the destination of her breast her mouth works on gently kissing and licking her right breast, her hand worked on pleasuring the left one. Mercedes moans out loud, gently threading her finger through Quinn's hair as her wife's tongue swirls around her nipple, making it erect. Mercedes arches her back slightly. Quinn continues to orally pleasure her wifes nipples, Mercedes moans absouletly loving the feeling of Quinn tongue on her breasts. Mercedes pulls Quinn down on top of her pressing their naked bodies against each others, hungrily kissing Quinn and Quinn took this as a hint that her wife needs her badly so she waste no more time. Quinn reaches her hand down between their bodies and spreades her wife's pussy lips to reveal a swollen and wet clit. She gently slid a finger inside Mercedes. Mercedes gasps and moans at the same time grabbing her wife tightly."Mmm, Quinn!" Mercedes moans then Quinn adds another finger and begins pumping them in and out of her wife. "Yess Quinn like that BABY!" Quinn uses her thumb to rub her wife's clit while her two fingers moves inside her wife's pussy. "Oh God baby DON'T STOP!" Quinn smiles at the feeling of how wet Mercedes is as her fingers slide in and out of Mercedes pussy. Quinn moves down Mercedes body until she is facing her wife's dripping wet sex and begins to attack Mercedes pussy with her tongue. Mercedes closes her eyes as she moans out in pleasure at the feeling of her wife's tongue exploring her pussy. Quinn thrusts her tongue inside her wife along with a finger, then drags her tongue up to her swollen nub, circling around it with her tongue. "FUCKK BABY RIGHT THERE! FEELS SO DAMN GOOOD!" Mercdes fists her hands in Quinn hair as she feels that familar sensation approaching ,Quinn smiles while her tongue is still in her wife's sex knowing that she is the reason that her wife was screaming in pleasure. Quinn takes her tongue away from Mercedes clit and use her fingers to rub her wife's clit furiously. "Oh OH SHITT FUCKK FUCKK!" Mercedes yells as her hips begin to jerk wildly and her body begin to tremble uncontrollably. "SHIT BABY IM RIGHT THERE JUST A LITTLE MORE PLEASEEE I WANNA CUMM!" Quinn knows the exactly what to do to send her wife over the edge so she latches onto Mercedes clit one last time and sucks hard. "QUINNNNN!" Mercedes yells out her wife's name as an orgasm rips through her whole body causing her to tremble and shake without her control. Quinn licks up her juices bringing her back down from the incredible orgasm she just experienced.

Mercedes lays there for a couple of minutes unable to move or speak in a somewhat sex coma only able to stare up at the ceiling. Quinn wasn't worried about the state her wife was in because she had put her wife in a sex coma a few times before. It is about ten minutes later when Mercedes is actually able to speak again. "Wow..That was just wow." Mercedes says still in somewhat of a sex coma and Quinn mentally pats herself on the back.

"I know I got skills." Quinn says pretending to wipe some imaginary dirt off her shoulders. "Now let's get some rest because we both need to recover after those epic orgasms." Quinn reaches down and pulls the blankets on top of them to cover their naked bodies then Mercedes rolls over so that she is cuddled into her wife's side relaxing into her wife's embrace. "I'm so happy to finally get to sleep in your arms again ." Mercedes whispers to her wife who was close to falling asleep, the exhaustion taking over her. "Me too babe, never again okay."

"Yes never again..I love you Quinn Fabray Jones."

"I love you too Mercedes Jones Fabray."

"Forever."

"And Always."

***PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER..HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT SORRY ABOUT GRAMMICAL ERRORS**


	19. Chapter 19

# FAMILY TIME #  
SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY BUT I HAVEN'T FELT MOTIVATED ENOUGH TO UPDATE MY STORY BUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL SEE IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. HOPE YOU ENJOY

***ONE YEAR LATER***

QUINN'S POV

I am woken up by the feeling of someone's mouth sucking on my nipple and God it feels so good, I know it can't belong to anyone else but my beautiful wife. I try to pretend that I am still asleep as I feel Mercedes move her lips further down my naked body, I had fallen asleep naked last night after our back to back rounds of lady loving. I feel my wife's breath on my center and its getting very hard for me to pretend to be sleep when all I want is for her to stick her tongue in me.

"Quinn Fabray Jones I know you are awake so you can stop pretending to be asleep, you aren't fooling anybody." Damn I guess I'm not as good of an actress as I thought I was, I slowly open my eyes and look down into my wife's lustful ones. "Good morning baby, not that I am complaining or anything but is there a reason why I'm waking up to a gorgeous woman's head between my legs." I say to my wife with a seductive smirk on my face and she returns the same look. "Well when I woke up this morning, halfway on top of this sexy as hell woman who was completely naked underneath me, my mind began to wonder."

"Oh really tell me more?"

"I wondered what should I do with this gorgeous naked woman in my bed?"

"And what conclusion did you come up with?" I ask my wife curiously playing right along.

"I came up with the idea of waking up this gorgeous woman by putting my tongue inside of her beautiful pussy." Mercedes says as she takes her fingers and rubs them through my folds and if I wasn't wet before I surely am now and all I want is to feel my wife inside of me. "So what stopped you from doing exactly that?" I ask my wife as I feel her start to slowly rub my clit and all I want is for her to hurry up and get to the part were she is bringing me to a mind blowing orgasm.

"I thought about it again and decided that I would tease you first babe." Mercedes says to me seductively.

"Well baby I'm really wet and ready right now so can you please put your tongue inside of me. " I tell my wife urgently because I need her to make me cum. "Of course baby, your wish is my command." Next thing I know Mercedes begins to lick my wet clit and doing things with her mouth that always drives me absolutely crazy and I'm in heaven.

***THREE HOURS LATER***

"Good morning beautiful children." Quinn says.

"Good morning my babies. " Says Mercedes as she and Quinn enter the kitchen where their three children were already eating there breakfast of cereal.

"Finally you two decide to grace us with your presence, I thought I might have to come in there and pull you two apart myself. " Beth says to her parents, she had been hearing the noise her moms were making all morning and last night and when Lucy asked her about the noise she just said that mommy and mama were having adult playtime.

"Oh whatever it's a Saturday and your mama and I don't have to work today so we can stay in bed as long as we want to." Quinn says as she playfully sticks her tongue out at her newly eighteen year old daughter. Ever since the drama that happened last year between Mercedes and Quinn, Quinn no longer works long hours and is always home in time to have dinner with her wife and kids. Mercedes lightly punches her wife in the arm which she laughs off, as she goes over to the fridge so she can start on Quinn's breakfast seeing as the kids were already eating

"Baby do you want some eggs and pancakes?" Mercedes says looking in the refrigerator for the ingredients she would need to cook her wife something to eat. "Can you please cook some bacon too babe?" Quinn looks at Mercedes with hopefully eye's, still not over her bacon obsession since being pregnant with Beth. "Of course I'll cook you some bacon, after last night and this morning I will cook you anything you want." Mercedes walks over to Quinn and places a kiss on her smiling wife's lips then heads back to get started on breakfast.

"Thank you baby. " Quinn says to her wife and Mercedes just winks at her. "So kids do you guys have an idea on what you want to do for our family day?" Quinn sits down at the table with the kids, Quinn had decided that she wanted to spend the day together doing something as a family. She wanted them to spend as much time as they could together since this was Beth's last year of high school and she soon would be going off to college.

"Can we go to the new arcade by my school mommy, Darren went last week and he said they have over a hundred games there!" Gabriel spoke up excitedly, he has been wanting to go to the new arcade ever since it opened two weeks ago. "I'm sorry but no I don't want to spend my Saturday at some arcade playing video games with a bunch of little kids running around. That is not my idea of fun but instead how about we all go to the mall. Gabriel can go to the video game store so you can do whatever you do there while the rest of us girls can go shopping and maybe get our nails done. I for one could use a relaxing day of shopping using mom's credit card."

"No I don't want to go to the video game store and wait hours for you girls to finish shopping, I want to go to the arcade and play some new games!" Gabriel says annoyed with his sister's suggestion for them to go to the mall. "We're not going to the arcade or to the mall, we need to go somewhere that we all will enjoy not just one individual." Quinn tells their kids after listening to their suggestions.

"Beeach Beeach!" Lucy yells from her chair making sure that the rest of the family heard where she wanted to go.

"Lucy baby you want to go the beach?" Quinn asks her excited daughter who was sitting across from her with a bowl of dry cereal. "Yes mommy I wanna go to the beach pleaseee!" Lucy answers back to her mommy as she bounces up and down in her chair. "Good job babygirl I think its a great idea to go to the beach, the weather is perfect and we haven't been in a while. So does anybody have a problem with spending the day at the beach?"

"I don't have a problem with it at all and as a matter of fact I could use a nice tan right now." Beth says as she looks down at her pale white skin. "I'm cool with the beach, mommy will you help me make a sand castle when we get there!"

"Of course I will buddy, we will build the best sand castle anyone has ever seen and maybe we can convince mama to join us for some fun in the water." Quinn jokes knowing that her wife wasn't a big fan of getting in the water whenever they went to the beach or the pool. "Uh no thank you mama is fine just sitting on the beach. Beth and I can have some girl talk while she gets her tan on, ain't that right sweetie." Mercedes says.

"That's right mama let them go get all messy and wet while we lay on the beach and look fabulous in our bikinis." Beth stands up and gives her mom a high five before putting her bowl in the dish washer. Quinn playfully rolls her eye's at her wife and daughter who were alike in a lot of ways. "Okay kids go get ready while I pack us a lunch so we can have a little picnic on the beach."

"Lucy sweetie do you think you can pick out what clothes you want to wear today by yourself?" Mercedes bends down so that she is eye to eye with her three year old daughter. "Yes mama I'm three so I'm a big girl now!" Lucy holds up three fingers and both Quinn and Mercedes both smile at their smart little girl.

"Yup your a big girl now so go pick out your clothes and mommy will help you get ready after she finishes her breakfast okay."

"Okay mama I'm gonna go do it right now!" Lucy rushes out the kitchen towards her room with a giggling Beth and Gabriel following behind their hyper little sister.

**AT THE BEACH**

"Mama look at the sand castle that me and mommy built!" Gabriel yells to Mercedes as she lays on her towel next to Beth while Lucy stands beside them shoveling sand into her little pink bucket. Quinn was on her knees next to the sand castle that she and Gabriel had spent the last thirty minutes building and they were both covered in sand. The family was enjoying their time at the beach, enjoying the amazing weather, the blue warm water, and just relaxing in the sun together. They had enjoyed a pinic on the beach eating all their favorite snacks that Mercedes of course prepared for the family.

"Gabe buddy that is the best sand castle I have ever seen, let me take a picture of you and mommy beside your sand castle so I can send it to grandma Judy." Mercedes grabs her iPhone out of her bag, she was always taking pictures of the kids now to send to Judy since she knew that Judy didn't have a lot of her own. The kids had met Judy eight months ago and they quickly grew attached to the woman except Beth it took awhile longer to warm up to Judy. Eventually she did and know the kids love whenever their grandma Judy is around, even Quinn and Judy's relationship was starting to get back to normal.

"Okay, mommy come get in the picture with me."

"Mommy's coming buddy, I wouldn't miss a chance at taking a picture with my favorite little man." Quinn crawls over to her son on all fours and when she reaches him Gabriel hops on his mom's back and poses for the picture and Quinn does the same. "Awww you two look so cute, Judy is going to love this." Mercedes takes the picture then immediately sends it to Judy's phone knowing it would put a smile her face.

"Mommy can we go back in the water one more time?" Gabriel asks Quinn they had gone in the water before they started to build their sand castle and the curly haired boy was ready to go back in. "Me wanna go in the water too mommy, please!" Lucy had taken her attention away from her shovel and bucket and was now more interested in playing in the water with her mommy and older brother. "Yes, Gabriel we can go play in the water again but Lucy your to little to go play in the water, you stay here with mama and Beth." Quinn bends down so that ahe is at eye level with Lucy.

"Okay."Lucy holds her head down and puts a sad pout on her face, Mercedes hates to see her little Lucy face all sad so she quickly comes up with a compromise. "Quinn baby, why don't you just take her in a little so she can at least get her feet wet while you hold onto her hands the whole time."

"Okay babe, come on babygirl let's go get those cute little feet of yours in the water." Lucy immediately perks up when she hears this and she raises her arms up towards her mom indicating that she wanted to be pick up. Quinn picks up her three year old daughter and carries her towards the water with one hand and Gabriel grabs the other one. Mercedes glances over to see her eighteen year old daughter layed out on her beach towel basking in the afternoon sun, with her headphones in her ears listening to music on her iPod. For the past couple of months Mercedes and Quinn had been trying to urge their daughter to take college applications more seriously since graduation was around the corner. Beth wasn't being persistent enough about pursuing her future studies as her parents wanted her to be. Quinn was more outspoken about her concerns regarding Beth and school while Mercedes was laidback about the situation not wanting to make Beth feel pressured since she already had a lot on her plate. Even though she wasn't as outspoken about it as Quinn, she still had concerns of her own and thought that this would be a good time to speak to Beth without Quinn. Mercedes waves her hand in front of her daughter's face so she could capture her attention.

"Oh sorry mama, I was really into my music." Beth takes the headphones out of her ears so that she could give her mama her full attention." What's up- I mean yes mama?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.'

"No problem, what do you want to talk about."

"Well sweetie I know that your mom and I have been on you a lot lately about your future but its only because we really care about you and want you to succeed in life. We don't want you to be like most kids after they graduate from high school who just stay living at their parents house not having a clue about what their goals are in life." Beth gives her mama a confused look not really sure if her mama really thought that she would want to live with them forever because she didn't. "Look sweetie I'm not saying that's going to be you but you can't keep brushing this off to the side. Getting a proper education is very important, nowadays you can't even work as a cashier at a fast food restaurant without some type of degree." Beth sits up and faces her mama she knew this was coming soon since her parents had not confronted her about this topic in awhile which she knew was the working of her mama getting her mom to lay off her which she greatly appreciated. "Mama I know you and mom think I don't have a clue about what I want to do after graduation but I do I just wanted to be sure about it before I said anything to the both of you."

"Okay I can understand that..so are you sure about what you want to study after graduation now?" Mercedes says now understanding why her daughter was so reluctant before. "Yes actually I do." Beth answers.

"So what is it?" Mercedes asks her daughter, curious about her future plans. "Well I been thinking about this since junior year after you went back to your job as a teacher. Seeing the way the kids at school admire you for really caring about their education and future has really made an impression on me. Kids come up to all the time and tell me that they never took education or their future serious until that had you as a teacher. I want to have that type of affect on people, to be able to have such a positive impression that it makes someone reevaluate their future. So that's why I have decided to follow in your footsteps and become a teacher. I want to actually make a difference in a students life and be one of the few teachers that actually care about their students." Mercedes is overwhelmed with happiness and pride after hearing everything her oldest daughter had to say. Mercedes couldn't believe that their oldest daughter was actually going to follow in her footsteps and become a teacher. She had no idea that Beth had an interest in teaching, she always thought Beth would pursue a career in fashion since the girl always had a passion for it since she was a little girl. She didn't even realize that she had made such a huge impact on her students and that they spoke so highly of her, this made Mercedes happy to know that all her hard work was not in vain.

"Oh my god Beth I'm so happy that you want to become a teacher, your going to be a great teacher sweetie I know it. You don't even understand how much it means to me to know that this is the career you want to pursue. So is there any school in particular that you want to apply to?"

"Yes there are two universities that I just applied to last week, Long Island University and New York University in Manhattan. I would be happy with either one but New York University is like my dream school, it offers great teaching degrees plus its far enough that I will feel like I'm getting the college experience but close enough for me to visit you guys whenever I want to."

"This is so amazing your mom is going to be so proud of you when she hears that you have already applied to some universities on your own. And don't worry sweetie you have maintained a 4.0 gpa while also juggling academic clubs, glee club and cheerleading, these schools would be crazy not to accept such a model student like you."

"Thank you mama, I hope your right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." Mercedes playfully nudges her oldest with her shoulder and Beth laughs it off then brings her daughter in for a hug that Beth's body melts into. After Beth and Mercedes pull apart they see Quinn and Gabriel walking towards them with Lucy in Quinn's arms a huge smile spread on the little girl's face.

"Mama! Bethie! We had so much fun in the water! Mommie splashed water on me and Gabe, I love the beach Bethie!" Lucy runs towards Beth as soon as she is out of Quinn's arms and both of her feet are placed on the ground. She flops right down in her sister's lap and Beth instantly starts to tickle the little girl sitting in her lap." So you love the beach huh baby sis, do you do you."

"Yess Bethie I do! Stop tickling me I said I do!" Lucy struggles to get the words out laughing as her big sister tickled her stomach. Quinn, Mercedes, and Gabriel watch the pair in amusement as they watch Lucy struggle to get out of her sister's grasp." Okay I will stop tickling you, only if tell me I'm the best sister in the whole universe." Beth says as she continues her assault of tickles on her baby sister. "Bethie no fair you you know I I can't say that word its too hard for for me." Lucy manages to get these words out in between her fits of laughter and the rest of the family laugh at how cute Lucy is and the fact that she had a hard time pronouncing words that starts with the letter U. "Alright alright I'll make it easier on you, say I love my big sister Beth."

"I love my big sister BETH!" Lucy rushes out the words and Beth finally stops tickling her baby sister. "Aww thank you Lucy I love you too." Lucy climbs out of Beth's lap and stands in front of her sister.

"Say your sorry Bethie, that was not nice!" Lucy folds her arm across her chest and wears the famous Fabray pout on her face, which was the cutest thing in the world. "Go ahead Beth tell your little sister your sorry for tickling her and for trying to get her to say a hard word." Quinn says to her oldest daughter with a grin on her face as she sits in between her wife's legs leaning back into Mercedes who wrapped Quinn in her arms. "Okay okay I'm sorry Lucy I was not being nice, do you forgive your big sister." Beth holds out her arms towards Lucy so the little girl would embrace her in a hug. "You promise your going to be nice." Lucy asks her sister with a skeptical look on her face, arms to folded across her chest. "I pinky promise I will be nice babygirl."

"Fine since you pinky promise, I forgive you Bethie." Lucy walks over into her sister's arms and Beth scoops the little girl up in a big hug that has both of them smiling.

"Alright you guys we had our fun but we have been here long enough and now its time to go home so we can have our traditional family movie night." Quinn says getting up from between Mercedes legs and brushing off some of the sand on her legs." Oh mommy can we please watch a scary movie when we get home please!" Gabriel begs his mom as he stands up and the rest of the family start to gather up their belongings. " I don't know Gabriel, maybe we should just watch a family comedy I don't want you having any nightmares."

"Mommy I will be fine really please can we just this one time, we always watch the same kind of movies I want to watch something different."

"Mom come on one time won't hurt anything, Lucy is going to be asleep and Gabriel is old enough to watch a movie with a little horror on it." Beth speaks up since she too was in the mood to watch something different from what the family traditionally watched. "We will watch a scary movie tonight but if Gabriel has nightmares tonight then this will be a one time thing okay."

"Yes!" Both Beth and Gabriel say at the same time then high five each other before grabbing their things and heading towards the family SUV, excited about what the rest of the night entailed.

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Mercedes and Quinn are laying in bed cuddling into each other both exhausted from the family outing with their kids. The rest of the day went on without incident and the family except for Lucy enjoyed a horror movie night while eating a big bowl of popcorn. Quinn and Mercedes were surprised that Gabriel seemed to not be affected by the movie at all and had yet to sneak in and crawl in the bed with them. "Babe did you have fun today?" Mercedes asks her sleepy wife. "Of course I had fun baby, I got to spend the day with my beautiful and amazing family." Quinn leans over and places a kiss on her wife's lips. "Mhmm if I wasn't so tired there would be so many things I would do to you baby." Mercedes softly giggles at her sleepy wife, even though she would love to make love to her wife they were both too tired. "Trust me baby I know exactly what you mean, Im too tired to do anything too so how about I just hold you until we both fall asleep. Does that sound like a good idea babe?" Quinn yawns then moves further into her wife's embrace." Yes that sounds like a great idea, I love you baby."

"Forever."

"And always."

Down the hall where Beth is sleeping she is awoken to the feeling of somebody shaking her shoulder and whispering her name. Beth slowly opens her eyes and sees her little brother standing by her with a worried look on his face." Gabe buddy is there something wrong, are you okay?" Gabriel begins to look down nervously before he spoke. "Can I sleep in here with you please Beth?" Beth knew that her brother was obviously scared because of the horror movies they had watched earlier. "I'm guessing your not really a fan of those horror movies are you buddy?" Beth tries to make light of the situation so her little brother wouldn't feel bad. "Not really, I would rather watch Spider-Man or something not those creepy movies."

"I know what you mean handsome thoses movies are really creepy, so come on buddy climb in here with your big sis." Gabriel face lights up and he wastes no time climbing in the bed with his sister Beth. "Gabe you know the monster in those movies aren't real right." Beth asks Gabriel once he is comfortable in her bed with the covers up to his neck. "Yes I know but I feel better being in here with you." Beth can't help but smile at her brother and how adorable it was that he feel safe with her. "Goodnight Gabe, I love you." "Goodnight Beth, I love you too."

"To infinity." Says Beth.

"And beyond." Gabriel responds and within minutes the siblings are both fast asleep, Gabriel feeling safe and protected from the creepy monsters in his sister's arms.

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!


	20. The Gangs All Here

SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT I LEAVE FOR BOOT CAMP IN TEN DAYS SO I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE I LEAVE BECAUSE I KNOW ITS GOING TO BE A LONG TIME BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN SO MAKE SURE YOU POST A REVIEW! ! LOVE YOU ALL!

It is a Friday night at the the Fabray-Jones house and Quinn and Mercedes are currently getting ready for their night out with their friends. It had been awhile since the group of friends had all went out together so last week Kurt called up everyone to set up a group dinner date and of course everyone agreed. Beth was out with her friends on a double date, it had been over a year since the situation with Jake and Beth was completely over him. Gabriel was having a sleep over with Darren and they had hired one of Mercedes trustworthy students, who Lucy adored to babysit for them.

"Baby can you come zip up my dress please. "Quinn yells to her wife who was currently in the bathroom while she look herself over in the mirror. "Sure babe..Wow Quinn you look so sexy." Mercedes walks out of the bathroom and is mesmerized when she sees her wife in a skin tight black dress, red high heel shoes and red lipstick. Mercedes comes up behind her wife and zips up her dress then wraps her arms around Quinn's slim waist. "Thank you baby." Quinn leans back into her wife's embrace. "You know we could spare thirty minutes and be a little late for dinner because you are looking good enough to eat baby." Mercedes begins to kiss along her wife's neck and Quinn giggles at her wife's efforts. "This may come as a shock coming from me but we have plenty of time for sex later but right now our friends are waiting on us plus the babysitter will be getting here soon. So go ahead and put your shoes on so we can go babe so we won't be late."

"Ugh your right but just know your in big trouble when we get home." Mercedes smacks Quinn on the ass before walking towards the bed where her shoes were placed. "Looking forward to it babe." Quinn walks over to the bed and gives her wife a kiss on the lips. When she pulls away they hear Lucy calling for them which means she has woken up from her nap." Well it sounds like someone is up from her nap, I'll go get her." Quinn exits their bedroom and walks across the hall to where their daughter Lucy bedroom was located." Hey baby girl, did you enjoy your nap." Quinn lifts her brown skinned daughter out of her bed and Lucy rests comfortably in Quinn's arms.

"Yes mommy, I was really sleepy. " Lucy yawns and rubs the sleep out of her eyes with her tiny little hands. "Come on lets see if mama has finished getting ready like mommy asked." Quinn walks back over to her bedroom and sees that her wife was finally ready standing in the mirror examining her outfit for the night. "Well Lucy you and me are very lucky, I got the prettiest wife in the world and you have the prettiest mama in the world." Mercedes turns around with a smile on her face noticing her wife and daughter for the first time standing in the room."Yes mommy, mama looks so pretty but so do you mommy..why you and mama so dressed up?" Lucy asks with a confused look on her face.

"Mama and I are going out with your aunts and uncles tonight sweetie. "

"Ohh can I go too mommy pleaseee!"

"No Lucy honey, we are having adult time so their are not going to be any kids allowed okay." Mercedes tells her daughter.

"Like the adult time you and mommy have? When you and mommy make those weird noises and call out each others names?"Lucy asks with an innocent look on her face. Both Quinn and Mercedes turn to each other with a look of embarrassment on their faces. Mercedes looks at Quinn not knowing what to say, Quinn just shrugs her shoulders. "No Lucy sweetie not that type of adult time, we are all going out to have dinner so we can talk about boring grown up things. It would be very boring for you so you are going to stay here with Ariana and you two are going to have lots of fun okay.

"Yay! Ariana coming to play with me!" Lucy's whole face lit up with excitement, she loved whenever Ariana came to babysit her they always had so much fun." She sure is and you get to spend the whole night with her until your bedtime." They soon hear a knock on the door indicating that Ariana had arrived so they could head out." Lucy I think Ariana is here so lets go see."

"Yay Ariana!"Lucy yells excitedly.

The family heads downstairs together to answer the door, once they open the door they see Ariana on the other side with a huge smile on her face. "Hello Mrs. Q and Mrs. M!" The women had told the young girl to stop calling them by their last names because it got to confusing so now she just calls them by their first initial. Ariana was sweet, outspoken, and confident young girl. She reminded Quinn and Mercedes of Beth because she wasn't afraid to say whatever was on her mind and she had a witty sense of humor. The difference between Ariana and Beth was the young girl was sort of a tomboy. She rode her skateboard almost everywhere she went, she didn't have a lot of female friends and you could never catch her in a dress. She was half Filipino and half white, with jet black hair. She was a beautiful young girl who didn't wear any make up except for eyeliner and mascara. Boys were constantly trying to put the moves on her or ask her out on a date but she just laughed them off.

"I'm glad to see you guys but I thought I was babysitting Lucy tonight where is she?" Ariana pretended to look around for the little girl even though she obviously could see the little girl in Quinn's arms." Ariana I'm right here can't you see me!"

"I can hear her but I can't see her, is she hiding somewhere. " Ariana jokes continuing to look everywhere but at the small child. "Ariana stop being silly I'm right here!" Lucy puts on her famous Fabray pout and stretches her arms out towards Ariana and right then the two women knew the teenage girl couldn't resist anymore. "Aww there's my girl, I've missed my sweet little ladybug!" Ariana takes the little girl out of Quinn's arms and embraces her in a big hug then starts tickling the little girl all over. Quinn and Mercedes watch and smile at the interaction between the two girls. "Ariana stop tickling me pleaseee!" Lucy manages to get out between laughs. "Okay ladybug I'm not going to make you beg." Ariana stops tickling the little girl and sets her on her hip. "So Mrs. Q I have it from here so you two go out with your rainbow crew, me and Lucy will be just fine."

"You know Ariana if it was anyone else I might actually be offended by your comment. " Mercedes says as she grabs her and Quinn's purse and cell phones off the table." Well it's me and you guys love me so you can't be, now leave so me and Lucy can have fun." Ariana steps through the door and switches places with Quinn and Mercedes. "Yes mommies leave!" Lucy says anxious to have her play time with Ariana. "Okay I see how it is your just going to kick us out huh?" Quinn jokingly asks her daughter Lucy.

"Yup!"Lucy and Ariana both say at the same time.

"Let's go babe we are no longer needed here. Ariana you have our number so don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Bye Lucy see you in the morning sweetie. " Mercedes says. "Bye mommies!" Quinn and Mercedes wave goodbye then head out to their car.

"Well little ladybug it looks like its just me and you so what do you want to do first?"Ariana asks the little girl on her hip.

"Tea Party!"

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

Quinn and Mercedes arrive at the Italian restaurant and see Kurt and Sam sitting at the table giving each other eskimo kisses. Rachel and Santana where not at the table so they assumed that they had not arrived yet.

"I can't believe it but you two are only twenty minutes late this time." Kurt says as he sees Mercedes and Quinn approaching the table. "Thanks to me if it was up to Cedes we would still be at home in our bedroom right now." Sam and Kurt look at Mercedes and all she can do is blush while Quinn pulls out a seat for her. "I don't even want to know what your talking about." Kurt said with a disgusted look on his face even though he knew exactly what they were talking about. "Anyway I see Pezberry hasn't arrived yet." Quinn says from her seat beside Mercedes and across from Kurt and Sam. "Actually they are here but Rachel got sick so Santana took her to the bathroom ten minutes before you guys got here." Sam says as he puts his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Is Rachel alright?" Mercedes asks with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rachel answers, as she approaches the table with Santana following closely behind her. "Have you guys ordered your drinks yet?" Rachel asks changing the subject. "No Mercedes and Quinn just got here but we can order now if-."

"Rachel is PREGNANT!" Santana blurts out then quickly covers her mouth with her hand. Everyone at the table turn and stare at Santana and Rachel not expecting to hear that come from Santana. "San I told you to wait, I had this hold thing planned out on how I was going to tell them!" Rachel says pouting her lips and crossing her arms, upset that her wife had ruined the surprise. "I'm sorry baby but we have been keeping it a secret long enough I couldn't hold it in anymore. I'm just so happy that my baby is having my baby!" Santana leans in and gives Rachel a kiss on the lips and Rachel can no longer be mad at Santana because she was being so cute." You know I can't stay mad at you when you are being so cute babe." Rachel leans in for another kiss and by this time it had registered in the rest of the groups head that Santana and Rachel were actually having a baby! "Oh my god you guys are having a baby I'm so excited I can't wait to go shopping for baby clothes!" Kurt yells out loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear but he just ignores their stares to excited about the news. "That is so amazing yall are going to be parents I so ready to spoil my little niece or nephew!" Mercedes comments after Kurt with a huge smile on her face. "That is so great you two I know your going to be great mothers!" Sam says to the couple. "I'm so happy for you guys, Santana has been talking about being a mom since forever and now she finally gets the chance. I love you both so much!" Quinn comments last, over the past couple of years Santana had always been talking to her about wanting to be a mom. She would always tell Quinn how lucky she was to have a family and now she would have one of her own. "Aww Q, that was really sweet I love you too fabgay!" Santana jokes with her best friend. "Oh shut up and just come give me a hug like I know you want to." Santana just smirks then gets up and walks towards her friend who immediately engulfs her in a hug. "Aww that's so sweet, group hug!" Rachel says excitedly to her friends and they all listen to her and form a big group hug. They stay like this until the waiter comes over and interrupts them. "Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt this little group hug situation but would you like to order your drinks now?" Sam is the first one to speak up once the group separates and sits back down, they all realized how silly they looked standing up in the middle of the restaurant and having a group hug. "Well I already know what everybody always drinks so can we have three beers and two glasses of white wine please. Umm Rachel what do you want to drink since you clearly can't have any alcohol?"

"I will just have a water with lemom please. " Rachel tells the waiter.

"I will be back with your drinks momentarily." The waiter says before giving them a smile and leaving the table to get their drinks. "Sam I hope you know that I'm not kissing you for the rest of the night if you drink that beer." Kurt says to his boyfriend and a small smile appears on Sam's face. "Those are empty threats babe, you know you can't stay away from these lips." Sam pokes his lips out for his boyfriend and of course Kurt connects their lips together. "Ugh man on ladyboy kisses are definitely gross remind me to look away next time." Santana says with a gross look on her face which earns her smack on the arm from her wife. "Lopez your just jealous but I can understand why, I mean look at how fabulous Sam and I are." Kurt and Sam pose for Santana like they were about to take a picture. "Oh please me jealous, just look at me and Rachel the hottest lesbian couple you've ever seen." Santana answers back as she pulls Rachel closer and wraps her arms around her wife's waist. "Well that's where your wrong Santana because Quinn and I are the hottest lesbian couple that has ever walked this earth. I mean just look at how sexy my baby is I could just eat her up right now." Mercedes leans forward and takes Quinn's bottom lip between and bites down on it, not hard but enough for Quinn to feel. "Damn Mercedes I didn't know you get down like that. I see you finally decided to show us that Quinn isn't the only freaky one in your relationship." Santana says to Mercedes surprised by her actions. "I can't help it when she looks so damn sexy." Mercedes stares at Quinn like a lion would stare at a piece of raw meat. "You are in trouble when you get home tonight Q!" Santana says when she sees the look that Mercedes is giving Quinn, its the same look she gives Rachel. "Trust me I know and I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay enough of that, so what has been going on with everyone lately." Rachel asks her group of friends. "Well Sam and I are going back to Lima in a couple of weeks to visit my dad and his new girlfriend." Kurt answers first. "Aww Mr. B has a new girlfriend, what have you heard about her?" Mercedes asks Kurt. "All I know about her is that she is a doctor my dad met while he went for a check up. He hasn't really said much about her I guess he wants me to meet her first." Kurt says nonchalantly. "You don't seem to excited about it Kurt." Santana says to Kurt, her arms were still wrapped around Rachel's waist with her hand resting on Rachel's barely noticeable baby bump. "Its not that, its just my dad isn't getting any younger and I just want him to find someone he can spend the rest of his life with already."

"Your dad is an amazing guy, he will get his happy ending I'm sure of it." Quinn says to Kurt. "Thank you Quinn I'm sure your right, I just get worried sometimes. Anyway Rachel I forgot to ask you how far along are you?"

"I am two almost three months pregnant." Rachel says her eyes lighting up as she talked about her being pregnant. "Oh my god why did it take you guys so long to tell us!" Mercedes asks Rachel and Santana surprised that the couple had kept it from them for that long. "We just wanted it to be our little secret for awhile before we told anyone. We were just waiting for the right moment to share the news with you."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Sam asks the couple. "Well I didn't really get a chance to tell my parents because my mom has a psychic Mexican third eye and she already knew before I got the chance to tell her. Rachel dad's on ther other hand were really surprised and excited to hear the news, Leroy has already started buying baby clothes and sending it to us." The group laughs because Leroy had been bugging the couple about having a baby and how much he wanted to be a grandfather, so they knew he would go overboard once the baby came. "I can't believe badass Santana Lopez is having a baby with glee club diva Rachel Berry. If someone would of told me this is how things would of played out during high school I would of laughed hysterically in their face." Mercedes says even though Rachel and Santana had been together a long time it still shocked Mercedes whenever she sat back and really thought about it. "I know right I mean Santana really hated Rachel until our senior year so I definitely didn't think y'all would be friends let alone married with a baby on the way. I mean Santana was really mean to Rachel in high school." Sam says.

"Well that is all in the past, Rachel and I are happy together and in love.I don't understand how I could ever be so mean to this cute little angel, she is just so perfect." Santana says her eyes full on love and affection, she had fallen deeper in love with Rachel ever since she had found out her wife was pregnant. The fact that she would be starting a family with Rachel made her the happiest she has ever been. Rachel leans in and kisses her wife fully on the lips, she loved had sweet and affectionate her wife has been lately. "You two just stop being so cute." Mercedes says to the couple who just laughs it off.

**2 HOURS LATER***

"You guys I don't want our night to end just yet, I'm having to much fun!" Kurt says to his best friends as they exit the restaurant, the group of friends had spent the rest of their dinner laughing, joking, and going down memory lane. None of them wanted the night to end really but Kurt was just the first one to speak up. "How about you guys come back to our place and watch a movie, it will be just like in college when we use to all get together for movie night." Kurt says with a pleading look on his face he missed the time together with his friends. They were all usually busy with their own things to get together as often as they use to and they all missed it. "I mean I do miss our movies night and Im having too much fun to leave you guys right now. Babe what do you think, are you up for a movie night?" Quinn asks her wife. "Of course I'm down for movie night, I will just have to call Ariana and tell her we will be later than we thought."

"Baby are you up for it or are you too tired, because if you are we can go home." Santana says concerned about her pregnant wife. "Babe I'm fine I'm not tired at all actually, I am so excited this just brings back so many memories of our college years!" Rachel says excitedly. "Yay movie night at my apartment this is going to be so much fun!" Kurt yells excitedly, he grabs onto his boyfriends arm and skips towards Sam's car. The rest of them laugh as they see Kurt skipping away, he was way too excited. Just as Mercedes was about to call Ariana and let her know that they would be later than planned, Mercedes got an incoming call from an unknown number. "Hello?" Mercedes says when she answers the phone, not sure who the person on the other end could be.

"Hey Mercedes its Puck, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to and I totally understand but can you just give me five minutes please?" Mercedes really wanted to just hang up in Noah's face after everything he had done but she could tell by the quiver in his voice that right now wasn't a good time to do that. "Okay Noah..I'm listening."

**THE FABRAY-JONES HOUSE**

Ariana was sitting on the couch watching t.v she had just put Lucy to bed an hour ago when she heard the front door slam close. Beth walked into the living room and flops down on the couch, Ariana could tell that the girl was obviously frustrated. "So I'm guessing that your double date didn't go so well?" Ariana asks the girl who was sitting beside her face buried in the couch pillow, so all she could see was blonde hair. Ariana and Beth had just got to know each other this year, they had shared a class together. They quickly became best friends and Ariana would always come over for dinner and the family quickly fell in love with Ariana. She almost always with Beth and vice versa, if you saw Beth you would see Ariana close by. Beth raised her head to look at Ariana who was still facing towards the flat screen t.v. " No it went great actually he was a true gentleman its just I didn't feel a spark, it was just so vanilla. And its so frustrating because he would be the perfect boyfriend but I feel nothing, its been the same way with the last two boys I've went on a date with." Beth lays head back on Arianas shoulder "Cheer up blondie, I'm sure your prince charming is out there somewhere." Ariana says turning to face Beth. "I don't think he is maybe I will be forever alone, living in a house with my thirty cats to keep me company." Beth exaggerates. "Okay now your talking crazy, of course some guy is going to come and sweep you off your feet. How could a guy not fall for you, your beautiful, talented, funny, and smart I mean your a guys dream girl." Ariana meaningfully says to her best friend Beth, which causes Beth's head to come back up. "Wow thanks Ariana, I've never been called beautiful except by my family of course. Most guys just call me hot or sexy but never beautiful, its a nice change." Beth really appreciate her friends kind words, it was something she wasn't use to hearing from anyone outside of her family. "Well Beth I'm not most guys and if I was a guy I would show you how a girl like you is supposed to be treated." Ariana clasps her hand over her mouth as soon as the words come out. Beth looks at her friend with a shocked expression, she wasn't expecting that to come out of Ariana's mouth. "I'm so sorry Beth, I can't believe I said that out loud. I'm just going to leave now because I'm sure I made you very uncomfortable." Ariana quickly stands up to leave but Beth stops her by grabbing her hand. "Ariana you don't have to leave okay, you haven't made me uncomfortable at all I'm just surprised. That was really sweet what you said, so thank you." Beth says to Ariana, she hoped the girl couldn't see how much she was blushing. "Really?" Ariana asks shyly. "Yes really Ariana. " Beth says with a slight on her face as she looked at the usually confident girl become so shy. "Well in that cause I meant everything I said about you Beth. " Ariana says more confident now.

"I know you did, I can see it in your eyes. " Beth says as they stare directly in each others eyes. " I think I should leave because right now I really just want to kiss you." Ariana says as she looks down at Beth's lips while Beth watch Ariana's lips. "Who said I don't want you to?" Beth says shyly this time, she had no idea where this was coming from. She had always thought Ariana was a beautiful girl but nothing more than that but now looking into the girls eyes, everything fell into place. Before Ariana got the chance to respond Beth made the first move and connected her lips with Ariana's. As soon as there lips touched Beth instantly felt sparks between them it was as if her lips were magnetically drawn to Ariana's. For the first time in her life Beth knew that this is how your supposed to feel when you kiss someone, the piece finally fit to the puzzle. Before Beth could deepen the kiss she felt Ariana pull away and Beth immediately missed her lips on Ariana's. "Wow." Ariana says when she opens her eyes. "Yeah Wow." Beth replies back. "I think I know why all my other dates have been so vanilla." Beth continues as her chest rises from the breath taking kiss. "And why is that?" Ariana asks Beth, she hadn't noticed that during the kiss her hands had found its way on Beth's hips. "Because I think I found my cookie dough."

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ARIANA AND BETH I KNOW IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE BUT IT CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS WRITING. PLUS WHY DO YOU THINK PUCK IS CALLING MERCEDES? LOVE ALL MY FOLLOWERS REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
